All You Have to Do is Breathe
by Dark Ice Dragon
Summary: ·Steampunk AU· There's a new guy in town, an inventor, and if Tao can steal a few interesting things from him, he'll be able to eat for a few days, maybe longer. He might even get enough to able to get out of the town! Tao's wish comes true, just not in the way he expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** : There's a new guy in town, an inventor, and if Tao can steal a few interesting things from him, he'll be able to eat for a few days, maybe longer. He might even get enough to able to get out of the town!

Tao's wish comes true, just not in the way he expected.

Contains: Racism.

Steampunk au! 8D This is all lorspolairepeluche's fault, haha.

I made no effort to make them sound like they were in a 'western'.

If you've been wondering about me being less prolific this year, this fic is the reason for it. Been working on this since January. It's mostly done at eight parts altogether and I'll be posting each part on Wednesday.

'Cog' is currency.

* * *

 **All You Have to Do is Breathe  
**

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

Moonlight glinted off the lock barring Tao's way. It wasn't the kind everyone used, something new but he got his tools out and started tinkering; he couldn't waste time trying to figure out how everything worked by looking at it.

As his tools slid in, Tao could tell this task was going to be difficult; just as the outside wasn't something he'd seen before, the inside wasn't spaced like he'd thought it would be either.

Tao was used to opening a lock by feel, but those were locks he was _familiar_ with. This was more delicate, his tools moving in different directions than he expected. If _this_ was what was being used to close a simple stable door, then what was inside?

Tao had seen the blond stranger coming into town with a fully loaded wagon behind him that morning. There had to be something valuable, something that would get him a lot of money. And then he could get something to _eat_. He just had to get in. The longer he took, the more chance of being spotted. The house was out of the way from where people tended to walk but he didn't want to risk trouble.

His tools felt too big for the job and Tao stopped after the fourth time they slipped from where he wanted, taking a breath. This wasn't something he could rush, as much as he wanted to. Still. Tao was sure he was making progress, getting a picture of what was inside.

It took Tao longer than he wanted, but he grinned at the satisfying 'click' as the lock snapped open. Hah. He eased it off the catch and slipped it and his tools into his pocket; he didn't want to leave the lock where it was in case he got locked in. Tao leaned forward and listened through the crack. There was a horse in there, an impressive shire even from the distance Tao had seen them at, but he couldn't hear anything moving inside. He hadn't disturbed them. Good. That was one less thing to worry about.

He scurried in and it was dark inside, the only light coming in from the open door. The place smelled musty, unlike a horse, but the place had been unlived in for months until the stranger had come to town.

Tao peered into the stalls as he crept further in, but they were empty. He went slower than usual, his footsteps louder on the hay-free floor.

The wagon on the other side of the stable, as well as a door connecting to the house. Exactly what Tao needed.

A clack to Tao's right made him freeze, and he peered at the block of shadows next to him. There was a slight shimmer and Tao picked out a looming shape as he heard the clip of horseshoes coming towards him.

"Oh, you are _gorgeous_ ," Tao breathed, watching the horse's reaction. Up close, his head didn't reach the horse's shoulder and moonlight caught the lines of muscle down their neck and chest. The mane was long, covering their eyes and stopping below the bottom of the chest. Tao didn't get to see a lot of flesh horses since most horses in town were built to help with the farmwork. That way, the owner didn't have to waste time cleaning up after or feeding the horse, and they didn't have to worry about overworking the horse. The only time Tao got to see a flesh horse was when travellers passed through and the town was so out of the way that was rare.

The horse shook their mane, but didn't seem spooked by his presence. Good. That meant less chance of them making noise and waking up the owner.

"I'm here to take a few things, that's all," he whispered to them. "Nothing important, don't worry." And damn, it must have been a long time since he'd talked with someone if he was talking with a _horse_.

But horses were nice – they weren't judgemental or demanded taxes just for coming to work. Unlike humans, they were nice and simple.

The horse didn't move and Tao carried on with his business.

Tao peered into the wagon. It was empty. Of course. He would have to go into the house for something valuable.

When Tao tried the door connecting to the house, his eyebrows shot up when it opened with no resistance. Huh. Though with _that_ lock outside, it was no surprise if the owner thought that was enough. Still. _He'd_ been able to open it, and he was sure most thieves would have smashed it off or around it to get in.

Inside, Tao peered around the room he found himself in. Tables lined a wall and there was one in the centre of the room. There were a number of suitcases piled on top of each other on any available flat surface. Had the owner brought them in and got tired halfway through?

Tao picked up one suitcase from the closest pile and opened it. His eyes widened at what was inside. There were a number of machines the size of his palm tied down so they wouldn't bash into each other. He could hear them ticking and he unclipped one to get a better look at it. Tao was sure he knew what they were – he'd never seen them that _small_ before though. He itched to open it to see how it worked but Sam liked the things he stole to be pristine as possible and if Sam could dock Tao money, he would.

Was the owner of the house making or selling these? Or both. That would explain why there was so many suitcaes around him.

Tao tucked the machine under his arm and wandered further into the room, curious what was in the rest of the cases.

The next one he opened was larger than the first, only two machines inside. He set the machine he'd picked up next to the luggage and he hefted one up and inspected it. Or tried to. It was a box, Tao got that much, but it was too dark to see what it was. He used his fingers to explore the contours and edges.

"What _is_ this?" he muttered, turning it over in his hands again. And how much was all this _worth_?

"A camera," a mild voice answered behind him and Tao flinched, almost dropping it. Shit, he'd gotten cocky and distracted, too focused on the machines and not enough on his surroundings. Tao wasn't standing close to the window so he had a chance of getting out without being recognised.

Tao shoved the machine back even though the other person must have _seen_ what was in his hands to name it and he span around, his heart thudding.

Tao was shorter than the owner (not surprising – most people were) but there was enough distance between them, as well as tables and chairs, that he could get away with enough luck. Which he never had, but this _once_ he could.

"You wouldn't get that much for it, unless the person knew what it was." And. The man was still talking. He knew Tao was stealing something, unless the man was trying to distract him? "This davy lamp on the other hand-" The owner picked up something close to him and Tao tensed, not sure which direction to dive when it was thrown at him. "-would get you more as it's more recognisable."

The owner set it down again, Tao tracking his hands. He let go of it, lifting his hand away. He wasn't going to throw it? "But if you work for me, you would get a steady outcome."

What.

Wait, _what_.

Tao narrowed his eyes at the owner's face, trying to see his expression. It was too dark and Tao could only see the outline of his features – they told him nothing.

"That's…nice," Tao managed. "Why me?" Was the guy still sleeping? Who offered a job to someone they'd caught stealing from them? Especially without knowing the other's face?

A soft chuckle and Tao picked out a curve of the man's lips. "Dark Spear likes you, and she's a good judge of character."

"Dark…Spear." The man's hands were empty and Tao couldn't see any weapons on him. Unless he also made small ones that were easy to hide. His hands weren't in his pockets or behind him.

"The horse you passed as you entered."

Oh. …But how did the owner know that? The man had come from deeper inside the house, not the stable behind Tao – he couldn't have known where Tao had come in. "And if she didn't like me, she would have made a lot of noise?" Tao had to keep the man distracted so he could make an opportunity to bolt.

"Ah, no." The man brushed his hair away from his shoulders. "She would have kicked your head in."

Nice to know the man was _honest_.

"So…?"

"I'll think about it," Tao said after a pause, taking a testing step away. There was no way he was going to accept an offer like that, seeing how they'd met.

The man nodded, not closing the gap. "You can take whatever you like."

He…had to be lying. Unless he was far richer than Tao thought and didn't care about his belongings or money.

"And my offer is still open, if you reconsider."

Before Tao responded, the man turned and left, closing the door behind him.

Tao heard footsteps going further away without any hesitation, and it _did_ seem like the man was leaving.

Unless it was to go _around_ \- or to alert the sheriff.

Shit!

Tao dashed forward and grabbed the item the man had picked up earlier (he couldn't doubt the man's logic about recognition and it would be easier to carry), making sure it was the right one. It was, and it _looked_ like it would do what the man said it would.

With it in one hand, Tao ran for the door connected to the stable, grabbing the door before it smashed into the wall.

He didn't want to find out if what the man had said about the horse kicking people she didn't like was true.

She seemed fine as he ran through and Tao made it outside with no trouble.

No-one was waiting for him, and he couldn't hear anyone approaching, but Tao kept running.

He'd made enough mistakes for the night.

xOx

Tao staggered against a tree in George's farm, leaning against it as he caught his breath. His heart was hammering, his blood racing around his body, but that was the only thing he could hear. No-one had followed him, and he hadn't dropped the lamp.

He patted himself down to make sure he still had all his tools – huh? There was something there he didn't recognise. When he dug into his pocket, he pulled out the lock.

Tao groaned, rubbing his forehead. Dammit, he hadn't put it back.

So it was his now, for whatever use he had for a lock. Which he didn't. He couldn't go back and give it back to the owner; that would identify him as the thief. And if he tried to put it back on a different night, he would get caught, he knew it. He should have been caught three times already tonight – going back would push his luck too much.

Shaking his head, Tao slipped the lock back into his pocket and kept going to reach further safety. He should get rid of it, but he wanted to see how it worked under a better light. By the time he'd taken it apart, it wouldn't be recognisable anyway.

xOx

Tao drummed his fingers on the counter. "Well…?" He hadn't slept much the night before, the events keeping him up as they repeated themselves in his head, refusing to let him sleep. He'd also stayed up to make sure he wasn't surprised or followed and he could feel the lack of sleep in his headache and irritability.

Sam, one of the few people who would talk to Tao, hummed. Though Sam had a reason to keep talking with him. He was getting on in years, his hair more grey than brown, and even with his glasses on, his squinted at the machine. "You got this from the new guy?" he asked, inspecting the bottom of it.

Tao nodded. "Yeah." There was no reason to lie – no-one else had that kind of machinery on their property. It was too well made, its design like nothing Tao had seen before.

"Hm." Sam put it down and then looked at him. "Ten pieces."

"Te-" Tao spluttered at the offer. "The materials alone in that are worth triple that!" They weren't things that could be bought from any store.

Sam shrugged, unruffled. "And it's unique – it's easier to track down. I don't want to attract trouble. When he tells the sheriff something's been stolen and describes it?" Sam shook his head. "The guy probably knows it on sight."

Not with the number of the machines he had, but Tao kept his mouth shut, trying to keep the scowl off his face. He didn't think he was successful. "Or you could melt it down." That would hide what it had used to be.

"Hey," Sam said, giving him another shrug. "If you're not happy, you can find someone else to sell it to."

Tao _did_ scowl at that. "You _know_ -" He bit off his retort at Sam's smug expression, smiling behind his moustache. "Fine," he said, holding out his hand. "Give it to me."

"Pleasure doing business with you," Sam said, throwing a sack of coins onto the counter.

"Yeah, whatever," Tao muttered, snatching the tiny sack and counting what was inside to make sure Sam hadn't short-changed him further. It was the right amount – and that meant Sam had never meant to pay him more if it had already been prepared.

He shoved the sack into his pocket and left.

"Asshole," he said even softer, opening the door to cover it.

But he had money now. Not as much as he wanted, but it meant he could get _food_.

xOx

Rose's lips twisted at the money in Tao's hand, her eyes raking over the coins, not going for what Tao had asked for. "And who did you steal that from this time?"

"I earned it," Tao insisted, keeping his hand out. It was true. He'd worked to get it, like everything else.

Rose's expression stayed the same, unmoving. "Mmhm, just like the others."

"Look," Tao said, going for one last push, knowing she was close to refusing him, and maybe she already had, but he had to _try_ , "I have money, and you want it." That was what mattered, right?

She narrowed her eyes, sneering. "Not _yours_." She jabbed her finger at the door. "Out."

"Dammit," Tao hissed when he was outside, strangling the sack inside his pocket. There was no point having money if he couldn't _spend_ it.

Really, the best action he could take was leave. Find some place that wouldn't label him as an outsider as soon as they saw him.

…Hah…

Tao sagged, blowing air through his teeth. That wouldn't happen and Tao knew it. The place didn't exist in this country. To even get out of town, he needed more money to meet someone who was willing to let him travel with them. But chances were, they would think he would steal their belongings after talking with the rest of the townsfolk. Which was _hilarious_ , seeing how he'd been shoved out the cart he'd been travelling in with his belongings still in the cart.

"Ah, hello again," a familiar voice said behind him, and Tao whirled around, taking a step back.

Shit. _Shit_ , he had to run. It was the owner of the house from the previous night, a filled paper bag tucked under an arm and a top hat perched over his long blond curls. Tao must have been more visible than he'd thought if the owner recognised him without seeing his face. If the man pointed him out now, he was in trouble.

"Hah, you'd better stay away from him, Dr. Lee," Sheriff Jaredson said, swaggering up, his thumbs hooked onto his belt. Tao's heart jumped, ready for him to bolt, but if he did that, that would give the sheriff permission to shoot him in the back. As if Jaredson needed any excuse to. "He'll steal your teeth while you're talking with him."

"I don't know," the doctor said, smiling at them both. "He looks trustworthy."

And he wasn't telling the sheriff. That… Why wasn't he? The man had recognised Tao, knew he'd stolen something from him…

"That's because you don't know him yet," Jaredson said, snorting. "But I'm sure you've seen his type before."

"'His type'?" The doctor glanced at him. "No, I haven't."

Tao stared back. What was going on? The conversation wasn't going in the direction he thought it would.

The sheriff shook his head. "It's your belongings, Doctor. If you find something missing, it'll be him," he said, jerking his chin towards Tao.

Right. And he got blamed for anything that went wrong, even if he had nothing to do with it.

"I'll keep that in mind," the doctor said.

"Fine," the sheriff said with a shrug. "I'll see you when he _does_ steal something of yours." He walked off.

The doctor (Lee, wasn't it?) turned back to Tao once he was gone, and his smile was still there.

"Would you like to go somewhere quieter?" Lee asked, tilting his head away from the people in the street.

"Why," Tao said, glancing at them. No-one was staring, but Tao _would_ prefer to not be in the open. Being alone with someone else wasn't high on his list to do thing either, not if he got beaten up.

Lee _had_ protected him though. Maybe he wasn't like the other townsfolk.

Tao gave him a slow nod and Lee started walking towards one of the streets leading off the one they were on.

"I still need an extra pair of hands," Lee said, his voice soft enough to not carry.

Tao blinked, not believing what he was hearing as he followed. "I can't give it back," he said, matching his volume, and even saying that much was too much of a confession and Tao expected himself to be surrounded by angry townsfolk. Why was the man trying to seem so _helpful_?

Lee's smile didn't dim like Tao thought it would. "You're fast."

That was it? That was all Lee was going to say about him stealing and selling his belongings? "Why...don't you care?" Had it been anyone else, Tao would have been beaten up or killed.

"I can quite easily make another," Lee said with a shrug. "I made that particular piece during a sleepless night."

A. _A_ sleepless night. Tao was sure other people would have taken days to make that, but it explained the sheer number of gadgets inside the man's house, if he could make them that fast.

"Why do you want _my_ help?" As Jaredson had said, there were far more 'trustworthy' people than him who could do what Lee needed, and better. For a higher price.

Lee's smile turned soft. "Dark Spear likes you."

"...And that's it." A horse liked him. That was a nice thought but that couldn't be the _only_ reason and Tao wanted to know what he was getting into first.

Lee tilted his head, stroking his chin. "You were able to get past my lock as well. Most thieves would just break it - you kept it in tact."

"Uh, about that." Tao glanced around, making sure there was no-one around. There wasn't and Tao dug the lock out of his pocket. He hadn't had the time to study it like he'd wanted to yet. Lee's eyebrows rose at the sight of it and Tao stepped closer to him, holding out the lock.

Lee took it with a nod.

"Impressive," Lee said, turning it over. "There's hardly any scratches."

Tao rubbed the back of his neck, shrugging. Why was he saying it like he'd done something amazing? "It's just a lock." There was a limit to how complicated they could be so even he could work it open.

"Ah, I think you misunderstand," Lee said, chuckling as he pocketed it, "there's few people who would be _able_ to open it without resorting to brute strength or bypassing it completely."

"…Oh." That's what he'd meant.

Lee nodded. "So it would be nice to have someone around who can keep up."

"You really do mean me," Tao said, his shoulders lumping, and hah, how could he 'keep up' with Lee if he couldn't grasp what he was saying?

"Yes."

"I - okay," Tao said, tugging at his own collar to give his fingers something to do. "If you're sure." It would be nice to be around someone who didn't look down on him on sight.

Lee brightened. "As we'll be working together, introductions should be in order. I'm Frankenstein Lee," he said, lifting his hat in greeting.

Tao stared at him; _no-one_ did that for him. "It's…Tao," he said once he got his brain working again.

Lee didn't say anything, waiting.

"Just Tao," he added, dropping his gaze, his stomach twisting. It wasn't like Lee would be able to say his family name anyway. Or be interested in what it was.

"Ah, I see," Lee said, nodding. He turned away, looking at him over his shoulder. "I haven't had breakfast yet; you're welcome to join me if you wish."

Tao's eyebrows shot up and he nodded. "Uh, yeah." Tao felt like a stray following after Lee's heels, but food had been offered and his stomach had been wanting to be filled for a _week_.

xOx

Tao's mouth watered at the smell of Lee's cooking, hearing the meat sizzling in the pan. He hadn't had _that_ for a long time. His stomach was anticipating getting food, chewing on itself.

The then ducked his head and played with the edge of the table, pressing his nail into it. He didn't bothering to sweep his hair away from his eyes. "So what do you need me for?" It was better to find out as soon as possible. He would get a free meal before Lee found out he couldn't do what he needed.

"Fetch the items I need, your input on what I'm working on, general conversation; things like that."

Tao nodded along as Lee listed - what?

He lifted his head to gape at Lee, whose attention was still on the pan, moving the meat around.

"Those should be easy enough for you," Lee continued. "If you're interested, I can teach you in more detail what I'm working o-"

Tao burst out laughing and he saw Lee turn around from the corner of his eyes. "There's no point teaching me - I can't read." So much for that. There hadn't been much need to know while working on the railway – they were told what to do and a direction and that was it.

"You can't-? Hm." Lee's expression didn't close off, studying him. "You won't need to read for everything, but I can teach you that as well if you wish to learn."

Tao stopped, staring at him. "You're...okay with that? But it'll take ages for me to learn." Why wait for him to learn if there were other people ready that could do it?

"Oh, I doubt that," Lee said, shaking his head. "You were able to figure out what was needed to be done with the lock and undo it on your first encounter with it. To do that, you need to be at problem solving and a good thinker."

Tao pursed his lips, glancing away. It hadn't been his first try; it had taken him a few times to get it right. "That's different." He liked manipulating machines, breaking them down to find out how they worked. The stuff he found tended to already been broken though, stuff that had been thrown away.

"How so?"

Tao shook his head. "Because that's not _learning_." Wasn't it obvious? "It doesn't matter if-" He stopped himself, gritting his teeth. It didn't matter _at all_.

"You proved you have a good grasp on how to solve a given problem and spacial awareness," Lee said, his voice calm and patient.

"Why..." Tao trailed off. This was too confusing. "Why are you being so _nice_?"

Tao glanced up at the sound of the skillet being placed in the pan and his eyes widened at Lee approaching. Tao tensed. Damn, so that was it. He was too much of a nuisance.

Except when Lee reached over, the movement was slow and Lee kept a close eye on his face. Tao wasn't sure what he was looking for or if he found it, but Lee didn't grasp his arm to throw him out, but placed his hand on Tao's shoulder, giving him a pat. "Because I want to be. No more reason than that."

Tao stared up at him, trying to find the lie in Lee's face. He couldn't see any. "I - really?"

Lee smiled. "Really. Now," he said, going back to his pan, "that should be breakfast ready."

"Uh..." Tao locked his gaze down on the table again as he listened to Lee moving around. "Thanks," he whispered. For giving him a chance.

"It's no problem," Lee said, setting the plate filled with food down in front of Tao. "Eat, enjoy." There were sausages there, eggs to and potatoes.

"Hah, I will." Tao knew from the smell. The fork went smoothly through the sausage and Tao didn't bother with the knife, picking it up whole and taking a bite.

"Ah!" He almost spat it out as soon as it was in his mouth, the sausage scalding his tongue. He panted instead, rolling it around, trying to cool it down that way.

He thought he knew what it would taste like. He was wrong. The taste exploded along his tongue and he craved for more, taking in as much food as he could at once, his stomach wanting to reach through his skin and absorb it right off the plate.

As soon as it was cool enough, Tao swallowed.

He froze when he saw movement, watching Lee set a glass of water beside his plate.

Lee wasn't giving him any disapproving looks over his 'lack of manners' but Tao slowed down anyway, swallowing before cutting smaller portions, keeping his head ducked and focusing on the food.

He cleared the plate and then picked up the glass, sipping its contents. The water was a cool balm to his throat and tongue, and he sighed at the feel of it.

"Would you like more?"

"Huh?" Tao blinked at Lee, who was sitting across from him, his own plate looking untouched yet.

"Would you like more to eat?" Lee repeated.

"Uh." Tao's stomach was stretched but he nodded. He didn't know when his next meal would be so he should eat as much as he could now. "Yeah."

Lee smiled at him and then stood up, bringing over his own plate.

"Wait," Tao said, his eyes going wide, "what are you-" What was _happening_?

"It's no trouble," Lee said, taking Tao's plate and replacing it with his own. Tao had been right - only one sausage had been cut in half. "I have more than enough to spare."

Tao didn't move, watching Lee put the plate in the sink and then collected a new one, putting more food on it.

Lee sat down again, his plate as filled as the one he'd given Tao.

He was _full_ but he could have one more bite... And one more after that…

A few minutes later, Tao couldn't eat any more, no matter how much he wanted to, his stomach threatening to throw up everything he'd put in it.

"Are you full?" Lee asked, his own plate empty.

Tao nodded, not trusting what would happen if he tried to talk.

"Good." And he did sound like he was happy for Tao. Because he'd eaten? "I'll give you a few minutes to recover," Lee said, collecting the plates.

"I can-" Tao started, picking up his own plate, but Lee waved him down.

"Nonsense - I'm already standing. Rest for now."

Tao held out his plate, but didn't get up. "O...kay." Tao wasn't sure if he was going to get used to feeling lost around Lee, not knowing what to expect or expecting the wrong thing.

Lee washed the plates and Tao listened to the sound of running water, the warmth of the room making him drowsy. He jerked awake at the clack of the plates being placed on top of each other and he looked around, scratching the back of his neck in an attempt to stay awake.

It didn't work and Tao folded his arms under his head, resting them on the table. Just. Five minutes. He'd doze off for five minutes and then he'd be ready for whatever Lee wanted him to do...

xOx

Tao shifted, fluttering his eyes open. He was so warm... Whe - He jerked up, every sense jolting and he tried to find anything dangerous coming his way. Something slid off his shoulders and he grabbed it before it hit the ground and made a noise.

There was nothing coming for him, and Tao stared, swallowing at Lee, who was sitting on a chair closest to him, a monocle perched on his nose as he read a book.

The thing he grabbed was…a blanket. How long had he slept for? The light streaming in from the window wasn't that different from when Tao had gone to sleep, the angle saying it had been about an hour.

"Uh, sorry," he said, his voice rougher from sleep. He coughed to clear his throat.

Lee smiled at him, using his thumb to keep his place in the book. "It's no trouble - it's better to rest before learning."

Tao frowned. "But we'll just be sitting." He didn't need a lot of energy for that.

"And learning takes more out of you than you realise," Lee said with a soft chuckle, sliding a bookmark to where his thumb was, placing the book on the table.

Lee _was_ a doctor, so he would know better than Tao ever would and Tao nodded, accepting it.

"Now then," Lee said, "are you ready?"

Tao didn't say anything, seeing the pile of blank papers by Lee's elbow, a pen not far from it either. So. Huh. He was going to learn how to read and write. Or try to. He didn't know what Lee saw in him, but he'd gotten a meal out of it before he disappointed the man.

"Yeah." It could be nice to try.

* * *

Next part will be posted next Wednesday!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary** : There's a new guy in town, an inventor, and if Tao can steal a few interesting things from him, he'll be able to eat for a few days, maybe longer. He might even get enough to able to get out of the town!

Tao's wish comes true, just not in the way he expected.

Steampunk au! 8D This is all lorspolairepeluche's fault, haha.

'Steamcog' is the local currency and 'cog' in the lower dominion.

* * *

 **All You Have to Do is Breathe  
**

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

"And we'll take a break there," Lee said, leaning back from the scribbles Tao had been making. He couldn't copy the exact swirliness of Lee's handwriting, but his own letters were recognisable as what Lee showed him.

Tao blinked. "Huh? But we just started..." Or had Lee realised how bad he was at this? Tao stared down at the paper. He _thought_ he'd been doing well, but he must have been too slow, been too frustrating to teach again.

He flinched when Lee patted his shoulder, snapping his attention to him.

"Ah, my apologies," Lee said, taking his hand back. "I hadn't meant to startle you."

"It's, uh, fine," Tao said, blinking at him.

"But you've done well so far," Lee said. "You do however need a break to process what you've learned so far."

"We haven't done that much," Tao said. Only a few letters. The praise made him squirm though. Him? Doing well? Lee was saying that to make him feel better.

"And it's best to take it slowly rather than trying to remember everything all at once. We'll review later, but you can practice in your own time." Lee held out a few sheets of paper to him and Tao stared, not moving to take them. Was Lee doing what Tao thought he was?

"You're just…giving them to me." _No-one_ gave him anything without wanting something in return, if they gave it to him at all.

Lee nodded, one side of his mouth curling up. "I'm sure you would find it hard to practice without them."

Tao reached out, glancing between Lee and the papers, expecting him to snatch them back and sneer in his face for trusting him. It didn't happen, and Tao grasped the papers, trying not to crumple them.

"Thank you," he mumbled, not looking up at him. He was saying that a lot to Lee... But he _was_ thankful; he hoped Lee believed him.

"Now," Lee said, "would you like to see what I'm working on?"

Did he? If it was anything like what Tao had already seen... He nodded. "Yeah."

He kept a hold of the papers as he stood up, but Lee shook his head, patting the table. "There's no need to carry that - you can leave them here; they'll still be here when you get back."

"Are you sure?" Tao asked before he realised what he said. "Ah, sorry-"

Lee smiled. "I'm not expecting any visitors."

Still. Tao stared at the table top, not putting down the papers. He didn't want to leave them there in case they disappeared once they were out of his sight or Lee changed his mind. If the papers were on him, there was less chance of that happening.

"You can bring them with you," Lee said and Tao looked up at him.

"Are-" He was going to end up questioning _everything_ Lee said at this rate! All he was doing was annoying him.

"I am," Lee said, walking towards the door.

Oh. Tao...was not going to get used Lee. Tao glanced at the papers one more time. He folded them once and slid them into a pocket, following after Lee.

Lee led the way to a room that wasn't the one connected to the stable.

Oh. _This_ was Lee's workplace - it was smaller and less cluttered than the other room, three half-finished machines spread over a table rather than suitcases. A large box of tools and another box of gears sat next to one of the machines.

Tao wandered in, trying to understand the machine closest to the door. He peered into it as best as he could, his hands behind his back, though he wanted to touch it. It was made of two tubes, one sliding into the other. He could see some of the gears, but it looked like most of it was empty.

There was a scuff behind him and Tao cringed, backing away from it. He must have gotten too close. "Sorry-"

Lee stopped him with a wave his hand. "You're free to touch it if you wish."

Tao didn't move. "What if I drop it?" He would undo all Lee's work. He only had the ten cogs in his pocket to replace it. That wouldn't be enough.

He got a small smile at that. "That could be exactly what I need to figure out what the problem is."

Tao looked at him in disbelief. "How would breaking it _help_?"

Lee chuckled. "Sometimes a person stares a problem, not realising the solution is staring back at them until they think about the problem in a different way. And if I do need to remake it, I could find out what had been blocking my progress and how to proceed from there."  
"And...that's why you need me," Tao said, ducking his head to look at the item again. "To break stuff."

"Break a static way of thinking," Lee corrected.

"Huh." That didn't sound too bad. He gave Lee a quick nod. "Okay. So, uh, what're you working on?"

Lee's smile widened and he gestured to the machine that had gears and a number of tools placed around it in a neat order. As Lee began to explain, Tao settled down to listen.

xOx

Tao sighed, clearing the last bit on his plate. His head was as filled as his stomach and he wasn't sure if he would remember _any_ of it again in the morning. He was sure he hadn't helped Lee at all with his invention, but he no longer dreaded not understanding fast enough, even though Lee had to be teaching him slower than other people.

He wasn't as drowsy as he had been at breakfast, but he'd eaten less for the late lunch, a bit more confident Lee wouldn't turn him out on his ear for saying or doing something thing wrong.  
"Finished?" Lee asked, and Tao nodded.

He wanted to practice what he'd learned that morning while Lee cleared up – he traced the table top with a finger instead of taking out the papers, seeing the letters in his mind. Huh. Maybe his memory wasn't as bad as he thought.

"Is that what you want to do next?" Lee asked, drying his hands on a washcloth and Tao scrubbed the back of his neck.

"That takes from you working on your own stuff though..." That was why he was there, right? He could practice by himself.

"And I need my own breaks as well," Lee said with a smile, and teaching _him_ was easier than - oh, that made sense. What Lee was working on was more complicated than anything that Tao had ever _seen_.

"We've just eaten," Tao pointed out. Wasn't that a big enough break for him?

And there was something about that that nagged Tao's brain. What-? _Oh_. "What about Dark Spear?"

Lee looked at him, his eyebrows drawn in at a confused tilt and Tao squirmed. Shouldn't he have asked? "What about her?"

"She needs to eat, and her water refilled." He knew _that_ much about flesh horses. And mucking out her stall.

His expression didn't clear. "Mm? Dark Spear doesn't–" Boss stopped, his gaze flicking away. "Ah, of course, you wouldn't know."

Wouldn't know what? That was basic knowledge about looking after flesh horses.

Lee gestured for him to follow and Tao did. Had Lee been about to say Dark Spear didn't need to eat? But that didn't make sense - she wasn't a machine.

Dark Spear greeted them with a nicker when they entered the stable and Tao looked around. Now that it wasn't swathed in darkness, Tao picked out a few things that hadn't been his imagination the last time he'd been there - there was still no hay on the floor to hide his footsteps and the stable smelled clean, not like a horse was housed there.

Tao glanced at the outside door, but it was closed and unless Lee had trained her to do her business outside and she'd learned to open doors herself… It was possible; Tao had heard some horses were smart enough to do that, but he doubted that was why Lee had brought him there.

"Dark Spear is special," Lee said as she came over, bringing her snout close to his face. Lee lifted a hand and patted her neck, his attention on her. "Do you want to show him how?"

She snorted and bobbed her head like she was nodding.

Lee gave her another pat and – and…

Tao stared at Dark Spear's skin, squinting. Was that a trick of the light…? He thought her skin had rippled for a second and Tao could hear a low whirring noise. But they were too far from the house for it to be Lee's inventions.

The ripple happened again, and Tao gaped as her skin slid back like it was liquid, revealing gleaming black metal underneath.

"She's mechanical?" Tao squeaked. All of the mechanical horses Tao knew of needed direct guidance from someone all the time – they could only be used for things like ploughing fields and carrying produce. None of them had acted like flesh horses; no-one had figured out _how_ to do that and it wasn't needed for what they did. The mechanical horses weren't the same size as flesh horses either, usually a lot bigger than them – the technology didn't exist to make them that small. Or so Tao had thought.

"You made her too?" After everything Tao had seen so far, Lee must have. How smart _was_ he? "That's amazing!"

"I had a hand in her creation, yes," Lee said, one side of his mouth curling up.

"So…she doesn't need to eat," Tao said, looking her over again. Her exterior was as horse-like as possible with curves where muscles should be. Her ears included, both of them swivelled towards Tao. This close and without her skin dampening the sound, it was easy to hear the constant click of gears as she moved, as well as see some pistons moving inside through the gaps in her shell.

"No, she doesn't," Lee said.

Dark Spear turned her attention to Tao, and Tao didn't move as she investigated his hair.

"Hey," Tao said. "You're amazing too; you should know that."

She continued doing nuzzling his hair as she covered herself with her skin again. Tao wanted to touch, to see what she felt like, but he held back, not sure if she would allow it.

"So, ready to go back?" Lee asked.

Tao nodded, watching the skin form without a seam. "Yeah."

xOx

Tao stared out at the lamplit streets from Lee's front door, his breath misting. The difference a day made... He had been stealing from this house yesterday, and today he had a job with the owner, leaving through his front door. He turned at footsteps coming towards him from behind.

"Ah, there you are; I thought you might have left already."

"Nah," Tao said, shaking his head. He needed to make sure it was safe to leave first. "What else do you need?" Tao asked.

Lee smiled, shaking his head. "Nothing. I need to pay you."

...What.

"Uh." Tao furrowed his brow. "You're paying me already?" He'd thought he would be paid at the end of the month, or the end of the week. Not by the end of the _day_.

"Yes," Lee said, holding up a pouch and Tao _stared_. From the shape of it, it wasn't filled with coins, but paper money.

"Wait a minute - that's - that's more than what I got for your lamp!" And Lee was giving it to him?

"Is it?" Lee said, glancing at the pouch. He didn't retract his hand. "Take it - you earned it."

"But I didn't _do_ anything!" Tao said, his brain muddling over what was happening, Lee not acting how Tao expected again.

"You did," Lee said, the pouch still between them, not wavering.

"I – okay." If Lee was sure. Tao took the pouch, glancing inside to see how much was in it, if he was wrong. He was right – it was steamcogs. Multiple.

The problem was, he couldn't do much with it, no matter how much he had. So it was nice, but pointless. His shoulders slumped at the thought.

"Hm?" Lee peered at him. "What's wrong?"

Tao didn't look back at him. "Ah… It doesn't matter," he said, scrubbing the back of his neck, digging in his nails there. He smiled at Lee instead, hoping it didn't look as fake as he felt. It wasn't like Lee would know the difference anyway. …His face felt stiff, and when was the last time he'd smiled?

"Thanks for today," Tao said. "Uh…when do you want me back?"

Lee chuckled. "Tomorrow, of course."

"Huh?" fell out of Tao's mouth. He wanted to see him again so soon? After paying him that much? That was a month's wage right there!

Lee peered at him over his monocle. "You _are_ working for me."

"Uh, yeah," Tao said, flicking his gaze away, "but I thought you'd only want to see me once a week."

"No, I would very much enjoy seeing you every day."

"Okay!" Tao said, his heart lighter, his smile easing into a real one. "I'll come tomorrow in the morning." He had a job!

xOx

Lee greeted him at the door the next morning and Tao smiled, jogging up to him, the pouch thumping in his pocket. "Boss!" It was a nice surprise seeing him there. Had he been waiting for him?

He got a startled blink in return and Tao's smile faltered. Had he been too friendly? But he'd decided on 'Boss' because calling him by his family name was still too familiar, and Lee _was_ his employer now. "Would you prefer Lee? Or Doctor?"

"Ah…" Lee shook his head, his smile returning. "Feel free to call me whatever you wish."

"Really?" Tao asked, his eyebrows shooting up.

"Yes."

Tao beamed. "Thanks, Boss!"

xOx

Tao stared at Boss' hands as he worked, trying to understand what he'd done and what he was trying to do. He would have a better image of it in his head if he could touch it, but…

"Do you have a question?" Boss asked, his hands still moving and Tao glanced away for a second. How had he known?

This time, Boss' hands stopped. "Tao," Boss said, turning his head to look at him. "Don't be afraid to ask questions – I won't be mad."

"It's fine," Tao said with a shrug. He should understand it in time.

Boss didn't say anything for a few seconds and then nodded. "Very well."

xOx

Boss hummed after hearing Tao's hesitant observation, scribbling something in his journal. Then he smiled, holding out the invention towards him. "Would you like to try?"

" _Me?_ " Tao leaned away, raising his hands so they were nowhere near it. "No. I'll watch." It would help, but he would break it, and even though Boss said he didn't mind if that happened, Tao didn't want to do it in the first place.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Tao sighed in relief when Boss took the invention back. Good.

xOx

A few days later, Tao was with Boss in his workshop, squinting in the lamplight as Boss worked.

Tao blinked when Boss' hands slowed and stopped when there hadn't seemed to be a problem. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong - Tao jerked at a crash, a full-lunged _scream_ following it.

There was another thud and the scream was cut short. Tao couldn't move, his heart hammering, ice in his veins. He was far too familiar with that sound. What should he do? What _could_ he do?

"Oh dear…"

Tao's eyes widened at Boss' soft exclamation. Boss stood up, the chair scraping against the floor.

"B-Boss? Where are you going?" How was he so calm, like he'd been disturbed by someone at the front door rather than someone dying outside? Whoever had killed them was _still_ out there!

"To see Dark Spear."

Why did he need to see Dark Spear _now_? …Of course he was worried for her – what if she'd spooked? The scream _had_ sounded like it had come from the stable.

Boss took a few steps towards the door and then turned around, smiling. "You can stay here if you wish. There's no need for you to follow me."

"I-" Tao ducked his head and nodded, trying to control his breathing. "Yeah. I - I'll stay here." His first instinct was to run away, never to go _towards_. There was too much chance of getting hurt. That made him a coward, but it was better to live. He couldn't do anything anyway.

"All right." Boss closed the door as he left and Tao sagged into his chair.

It was quiet in the wake of the scream, aside from the dogs barking. Tao strained his ears, trying to hear more, if there was something coming, if something else was going to happen.

Seconds ticked by, and Tao's gaze was drawn by what Boss had been working on. What _they'd_ been working on together.

He wouldn't be here if it hadn't been for Boss; he wouldn't know as much already if it hadn't been for Boss.

He owed him.

And he didn't want Boss hurt. If something happened and he could have done something to stop it…

Boss hadn't come back yet.

He wouldn't know if he didn't check.

Swallowing, his legs feeling like they were going to collapse under him, Tao left the room and scurried out. Every creak of the floorboards shouted in the silence and he wanted to turn back, but he forced his feet to move.

Boss was at the door leading to the stable, and a breeze swirled in, making Tao's goosebumps rise further. Had someone broken in? But -Tao looked around- none of the suitcases had been touched.

Boss didn't turn and Tao went closer, peering over his shoulder.

The wall leading outside had been taken out, Dark Spear standing in the gap, pawing the ground and. And.

Tao swallowed, his throat closing up as he backed away, his stomach disappearing. He bumped into the table and he gripped the edge, trying to keep himself upright, trembling. He didn't need a closer look to know what the dark pools reflecting moonlight had been.

That had been a dead body. What had been left of it after Dark Spear had finished trampling them.

He flinched when his vision was filled and someone touched his shoulders. He was next-!

"My apologies," he heard Boss say, a high whine overlapping his voice and Tao was drowning, unable to breathe. "I should have realised..."

"M'fine," he mumbled, but Boss was guiding him away and Tao followed, focusing on putting one foot in front of the other, still trying to breathe, seeing they were going further into the house.

He sat down when Boss eased him to the floor, guiding his head between his own knees. He stared at the floor, the edges of his vision brightening and threatening to take over his vision. He tried not to think about what he'd seen, but the image was burned into his brain, memories of other broken bodies he'd seen surfacing again after he'd hoped he'd forgotten them.

He heard the whistle of the kettle and he concentrated on that instead, to Boss pouring water into a cup.

"Here."

Tao reached out for the cup of tea Boss held out for him, the warmth seeping into his palms. The surface rippled with his trembling, but that was something else he could concentrate on, trying to control it.

It took him a few minutes, but the dizziness left and Tao took a sip. The tea burned his tongue, but he didn't care.

Tao took another sip, running his fingers over the edge.

"How are you feeling?" Boss asked, crouching next to him.

"Better," Tao said. His stomach wasn't about to empty itself anymore. "But...what about you?" he asked, looking up. Boss had seen it with nothing blocking his way.

"Me?" Boss chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm fine. Though it does mean I'll need to leave," he continued with a sigh.

Tao stared at him, his tea forgotten about, his stomach dropping underneath him instead. He'd misheard that, right? He was imagining things now, wasn't he?

Boss saw his look. "Ah, they found me, so they'll continue to attack until they've stolen something."

Wait... Tao's eyes widened. They (there had been too many limbs for _one_ person) had been trying to break into the house. "Uh..."

"Hm?"

"How... How did you know they were trying to steal something?" Boss had been with him; for all he knew, those two had been visiting.

Boss gave him a patient look. "As I said - I don't receive visitors, and if they hadn't had nefarious intentions, they would have knocked on the front door, not tried to gain access through the stable."

But then - "Why wasn't I the same?" That could have been _him_ splattered all over the ground a few days ago. Boss had even _helped_ him steal!

Boss studied him, staying quiet. "You did it to survive; _they're_ doing it because they're greedy and unable to think for themselves." Anger creased his eyebrows, narrowed Boss' eyes and Tao hadn't seen that expression on Boss' face before.

"Who're 'they'?" Tao asked, his hands tightening around his cup. "How can you talk about their deaths like it's nothing?" Did lives mean that little to Boss? Was he the same in Boss' eyes?

"'They' call themselves the Union and are a group of people who want my research for their own reasons, largely as a means to control the population." Boss didn't say anything for a few seconds. "And I can talk of their deaths so easily because I'm used to them; if Dark Spear doesn't take care of them, they will continue to attack until they steal some of my research through any means necessary, be it hostage-taking or attacking me."

"I... Oh." Boss' information was that important. Which Tao knew - Dark Spear herself was proof of that. There was nothing out there like her; if someone got a hold of her...

No wonder she had a skin to hide she was mechanical.

Mollified, Tao could focus on what else Boss had told him, and he curled up a little. If Boss was used to it, then his comment about needing to leave was also true.

Boss had never intended to stay.

Part of Tao hurt, his heart tightening. He should have known. Boss being here had been too good to be true. Of course he wouldn't stay for long. Why would he stay in such a small town anyway? Tao had been a fool to hope, to believe things could change.

The other part was just...numb. That he should have expected this one way or another, that he knew he shouldn't have tried to trust anyone.

"What's wrong?" Boss lifted a hand up and then paused, withdrawing it.

"Nothing!" Tao said, shoving down the pain and smiling, setting his cup down before he dropped it. "Th - thanks for employing me." He had a wad of money now; he could use it to get away from this town. He had enough that even if he was overcharged, he would still have spare left over.

Boss gazed at him, and Tao fidgeted, not knowing what he was thinking. "Ah, so you won't wish to come with me. I understand."

Huh? Tao jerked his gaze up to stare at him. Boss had sounded sad. Like – "Did you want me to come?" Tao squeaked, his eyes wide. "But I thought-"

Boss chuckled, a small smile curving his lips. "Of course I do. I enjoy your company."

Tao threw himself at Boss, wrapping his arms around him. "Thanks, Boss!" He'd done it for two seconds when he realised how forward he'd been.

There were light hands on his shoulders, patting him before Tao pulled away. "But," Boss said, and Tao froze, listening, "I need to warn you that travelling with me will be dangerous. The Union wants my data and if you travel with me, your life and well-being will be at risk." Boss took a breath. "Are you sure you wish to travel with me?"

Tao didn't move, breathing in and out as he thought it over again. He _did_ want to travel with Boss, but the images of the corpses filled the back of his mind.

He didn't want to be left behind either; he didn't want to be left to the townsfolk who hated him on sight, who wouldn't let him touch anything or buy anything.

The possible danger would be worth it, if he got to stay with Boss.

"I'm sure," Tao said, nodding. He felt lighter after saying that, a different kind of tenseness in his heart replacing the one in his stomach.

"Then we need to pack," Boss said.

Tao was going to explode from happiness. He was getting out of this town!

* * *

Next part will be posted next Wednesday! There's six parts to go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary** : There's a new guy in town, an inventor, and if Tao can steal a few interesting things from him, he'll be able to eat for a few days, maybe longer. He might even get enough to able to get out of the town!

Tao's wish comes true, just not in the way he expected.

Contains racism

Steampunk au! 8D This is all lorspolairepeluche's fault, haha.

I've been using carriage, but for me that's synonymous with wagon. If that's confusing, I can change it.

* * *

 **All You Have to Do is Breathe  
**

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

"Doctor Lee? Doctor _Lee_?"

Tao turned his head at the shouts filtering through the walls. Dammit, of course the townsfolk would have heard that.

Boss patted him one last time, then stood up. "I'll be right back."

"Ah… Yeah." This time he would stay where he was, out of sight from the window – if the townsfolk saw _him_ there, Tao knew they would blame him for what happened, or assume he was there to steal from Boss. Or had already stolen from him, and Tao had a pouch filled with money in his pocket. That wouldn't look suspicious _at all_.

Tao didn't move when Boss left, focusing on his tea again. The shouts halted, murmuring replacing it. He strained his ears, chewing his lip, but it stayed at that volume, not getting worse.

By the time Tao calmed down and finished his tea, Boss returned, looking as unruffled as he usually did.

"They've been mollified," Boss said. "Come." Boss held his hand out for Tao. "I'll prepare Dark Spear - please collect the food and everything else around the house."

Tao nodded, taking Boss' hand and he was pulled to his feet. "Got it."

xOx

Tao carried the last of the suitcases filled with Boss' inventions to the stable.

"Is that everything?" Boss asked, securing Dark Spear's straps as Tao avoided looking towards the demolished wall and everything else around it. A crowd hadn't gathered, which relieved Tao; he didn't want to be stared at.

He slid the suitcase in the back. "I couldn't find anything else we might have forgotten." It was weird saying that. 'We'. Tao would have smiled, if the images of the dead bodies didn't flicker at the back of his mind every time he thought they were gone.

Boss smiled at him, petting Dark Spear's flank. There wasn't any blood on her and Tao was glad for that. Had Boss washed her that fast? Or could she clean herself if she could shed her skin?

"All right. Do you want to say your goodbyes?" Boss asked, getting up into the driver's seat.

Tao snorted as he clambered into the wagon. "No-one to say goodbye to." The only reason the townsfolk would care was if they worried about what he was doing when they hadn't seen him for a while.

Boss looked over his shoulder at him as Tao settled amongst the luggage, deep in the wagon so he would be harder to see from outside.

"Don't you want to sit here?"

"No." Tao started to shake his head, but then stopped, bringing his knees up and wrapping his arms around them. "Well, I do. But it's better for you-" And for himself. "-if the townsfolk don't see me leaving with you."

"Ah. All right." Frankenstein faced forward again and with a click of his tongue, Dark Spear started moving.

It also meant Tao wouldn't see the bloodstains as they left, so long as he didn't look back and he closed his eyes to make sure, feeling the sway of the wagon as it went over uneven ground.

"Do you need to collect anything as we leave?"

"No." He didn't have that many spare clothes anyway. He could try to buy something in the next town over. He wanted to be away as fast as he could.

The constant rocking and the sound of Dark Spear's hooves soothed Tao and he didn't pay attention to Boss' conversations as they passed people, not caring about hearing where they were headed for the third time in a row.

Tao hadn't been in a wagon since coming to the town years ago. A lot had changed since then and he sighed, bowing his head and tugging at a lock of hair.

This time it would be better, even with the danger. It couldn't get much _worse_ \- not without dying. This time he had a secured job and a lot more money in his pocket.

It didn't take long to reach the outskirts and Tao watched the lights of the town get smaller into the distance, the knot in his stomach easing. He was away from them. He was _free_.

"You can rest if you wish," Boss said, and Tao turned his head to blink at him. Boss was still facing forward. "We'll be riding through the night to put as much distance as possible between us and them."

"I'm okay," Tao said, loosening his arms and stretching his legs out with a sigh. That felt good. "I'm not going to fall asleep for another couple of hours." He didn't tend to sleep until later in the night. And he didn't _want_ to sleep - he was going to have nightmares when he did, so it was better if he stayed up for as long as possible.

"Mm, all right." Boss paused, then looked over his shoulder at him. "Do you want to sit here now?" Boss asked, and Tao smiled.

"Yeah." He clambered through the gap and sat down, looking around at the empty horizon. It was the same as the last time he'd stared at it, but he wasn't surrounded by buildings now, couldn't hear the bustle of people around him.

All he could hear was Dark Spear's hooves, the wind, and the wagon trundling over rocks.

Tao settled down for the ride, a small smile on his face.

xOx

"How do you feel after your first night of travelling?" Boss asked, heating water over the fire.

"My butt's sore," Tao grumbled, rubbing it. He was sitting on his haunches instead of the foldable stools Boss had brought out, because there was no way he was going to spend more time on his butt if he could help it.

Boss chuckled, collecting some cups from a suitcase. "You'll get used to it in time."

"I know," Tao said, sighing. He had before, but it had been a long time since then. He would buy something of his own the first chance he got. A cushion seemed a good idea if it meant he didn't have to deal with this every night.

"You can use something of mine if it helps," Boss said as he poured some water into the cups.

"No, I'm fine." He owed Boss for too much already.

Except... He peered at the sunrise. "Did we get turned around?" he asked, looking at Boss. "I thought we were going west?" The sun was rising in the wrong direction.

"Ah..." Boss held out the cup for Tao. "We're not going there. Since I'm being followed, I needed to give them a false trail to track."

"Oh... So," Tao said, taking the cup, "is that why you were telling everyone where you were going?"

"Exactly." Boss smiled. "We won't be staying at the first towns we come across, to make it harder for them."

Tao nodded. His butt could last until then. "But..." He stared into the flames, pressing his fingers to the cup. "If you're trying to hide, maybe it wasn't such a good idea bringing me with you. I grab attention." Boss had to know that. And there wasn't much Tao could do about it; he couldn't change his face.

"It's all right," Boss said with a shake of his head. "I don't tend to stay in places for very long anyway - and I enjoy travelling, seeing new places and people."

Tao glanced at Boss. "Do you normally employ them?" There had to be others. What happened to them? Who would want to leave after meeting Boss?

"No, I don't," Boss said, looking over to Dark Spear, "but you're one of the few people Dark Spear has liked. She can be rather particular and impossible to work with those who she doesn't like."

…Oh. That made sense.

xOx

Tao woke with a gasp, something grasping his shoulder.

Something loomed over him and Tao scrambled back, trying to get away, the mangled and bloody bodies reaching out towards him, screams echoing in his ears.

"Tao-"

Wait. He knew that voice. Tao stopped and the image rearranged itself into Boss, his clothes clean and unbloodied. "You were having a nightmare," Boss said, crouched next to the spot Tao had been sleeping on.

It felt like it. Tao fisted his hands, trying to stop them trembling as he worked to get his breathing under control, trying to take in deeper breaths rather than sharp ones. Even as he did that, the reality of the nightmare faded away to almost nothing. He didn't do anything to try to remember it.

"Thanks, Boss," Tao mumbled. His heart still thudded in his chest, but it was calming down.

"Would you like some tea?" Boss asked, and Tao nodded, sitting up.

"Come," Boss said, going back to the fire, and Tao did, pushing himself to his feet. He looked around, grounding himself in what was real. The sun was high in the sky and Dark Spear was standing next to the wagon, her attention on him. Their camp was how Tao remembered it, though the fire was lower until Boss prodded it.

It didn't take long to prepare the tea and Tao curled his fingers around the cup. Most of the effects of the nightmare was gone by then.

"I was thinking of working on one of my projects," Boss said, "if you would like to join me?"

Tao nodded. "Yeah." It would be good to do something to get his mind off what his brain had reminded him of.

Boss smiled at him and then stood up, walking towards the wagon as Tao blew on his tea, savouring the smell.

Boss brought out a sheet and flicked it so it settled in front of the fire. Oh, so that's how they were going to make sure they didn't lose any pieces.

"Hey, Boss…?" Tao said, watching Boss take out one of his inventions.

"Mm?" Boss looked up, his full attention on him.

"How come you're a doctor, but you work with machines?" Shouldn't he be doing something with humans?

Boss chuckled, setting an invention down on the sheet and taking out one of his journals. "Being a doctor doesn't necessarily mean one specialises in humans. But," he said, "I earned my title a long time ago; nowadays, I am more interested in the workings of machines."

Boss indicated the workspace with a sweep of a hand and a smile. "Shall we?"

"Yeah." Tao set his cup down, intent to throw himself at the challenge.

xOx

They'd gone through two towns, changing direction each time, and Tao's butt had gotten used to the wood. Though that might have been because Tao had managed to buy a small cushion. He'd also bought a wide-brimmed hat to help hide his face; it was a nice protector against the sun too. It felt weird though, having the constant pressure around his head after so long without one.

"How do you feel about staying here for a while?" Boss asked as they approached the third town.

Tao looked away and shrugged. "I don't mind." After being alone with Boss for so long, someone who treated him and looked at him like a _person_... He didn't want to go back to seeing townsfolk distrusting him on sight.

Boss didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Would you prefer to stay outside of town? We can camp here instead and I can go-"

"No! It's fine." Tao shook his head hard enough to almost dislodge his hat. "Really. I don't mind." He didn't want to bother Boss more than he needed to. If Tao seemed unwilling to do things, Boss could decide he was too much effort and leave him behind.

"If you're sure..." Boss said, a small crease between his eyebrows.

"I am." Tao smiled, hoping it would help convince him.

Boss studied his face and then nodded, turning his attention to the growing town in the distance. "We should be there in an hour."

Tao leaned back on the wagon. He would be fine if Boss didn't ask him to do things that involved going outside, but that wasn't going to happen.

It would only be for a few days. He could handle that.

xOx

Tao listened to Boss through the bonnet, determined not to show his face around when Boss was dealing with the proprietor. He was sure the proprietor would refuse Boss a building if she saw him.

"The building isn't too far from here," Boss said as he climbed back into the driver's seat, Dark Spear moving before he'd told her to.

"Boss…" Tao said.

Boss turned his head towards him. "Mm?"

"If you rented the last building, what happened about the wall Dark Spear kicked down?" Tao knew too well about landowners who wanted their property kept in pristine condition and would demand money for anything out of place. Taking a wall out was _huge_ damages to pay. The proprietor would have been pissed Boss had ran after that.

Maybe that was another reason why they'd gotten out there so fast.

"Oh, I paid for the damages," Boss said with a shrug, "as well as giving extra, to account for the period where he wouldn't be able to rent it out."

…The way Boss said that, it was like he'd paid for a loaf of bread. He'd had that money on hand? How rich _was_ he?

"Now then," Boss said when they arrived, slowing Dark Spear. "There are two bedrooms in here, so choose which one you like the most."

Tao nearly stumbled over his own feet as he whirled around to stare. "What?"

Boss' eyebrows quirked up. "Is there something wrong?"

"I get my own room?" He'd misheard that, right?

"Of course. Where did you expect to sleep?" Boss said, his eyebrows raised.

"The floor." Maybe a couch if there was one, but he hadn't thought he would get his own _room_.

"No." Boss shook his head. "There are two rooms here, so you have a choice."

Tao hesitated, while Boss started to undo the straps securing Dark Spear to the wagon. "Shouldn't I help with unpacking first?" he asked. "And don't you get first pick?" He was the Boss, after all.

Boss shook his head again, smiling at him. "I have no preferences, and I don't think choosing a room takes that long, does it?"

"No…" Tao nodded. "Okay!" he said. "I'll go choose." He went inside and it wasn't hard to find the rooms - they were the same size with a bed in the centre and a desk up against a wall, and Tao peered through the windows.

The view outside wasn't busy with people and Tao rubbed the back of his neck. He would choose…this one, since he was standing in it and it had a straighter route outside if he needed to run.

He went back and Boss had begun unpacking the wagon.

"Which one did you pick?" Boss asked him, luggage in his hands.

"The one on the right," Tao said, taking more from the wagon.

"All right."

Tao followed Boss back into the house, carrying a suitcase in each hand. He blinked when Boss set the luggage down in the room connected the house to the stable and gestured for Tao to do the same.

"Boss…?" Tao said, doing as he was instructed. "Won't putting them here make them easier to steal?" That was why Boss was on the move, to make sure his inventions weren't stolen. The thieves would have to go by Dark Spear, but they could also go in through the window.

"Exactly," Boss said, walking back towards the stable. Huh? He _wanted_ them to be stolen?

"These are inventions of no importance. Trinkets I've made to amuse myself and pass the time." Boss took more suitcases and Tao did the same. "I would rather the Union distract themselves with those than steal my journals."

Oooh. That made sense – Boss noted _everything_ down in those.

It didn't take them long to unpack everything and Tao could hear Boss making tea in the kitchen as he went back through to the stable. He got out the brushes he'd bought in the previous town, playing with the bristles.

"What do you think?" Tao asked, holding one brush in each palm for Dark Spear to look at. "This one, or this one?" He didn't know what one to start with, but she could have a better idea.

She glanced between the two and then nosed at the softer bristled one.

"Okay, so you want th-"

She turned her head and knocked the other one out his grasp.

"Aaand you don't want that one," Tao said, ducking down to pick it up. "Got it.

"I've never brushed a horse before-" She counted as one even if she wasn't made of flesh. She was shaped like one and had skin and that was all that was needed, really. "-so you're going to have to direct me on what to do, okay?"

She nickered at him, tossing her head.

"Is that a yes?" Or was she going to kick him?

She did it again, so it seemed safe to guess that was a 'yes'.

"Where do you want me to start?" he asked, going towards her side.

She side-stepped and bumped her flank into him, just hard enough for him to feel, not stumble.

"Here?" He placed a hand on where they'd touched.

She nodded, huffing.

"Okay." It was were the straps had rested on her. Going with her hairs seemed to be a good idea and Tao brushed in that direction. She didn't kick when he did that so he took it as a good sign. He hadn't been sure if her skin was delicate and he would damage it - that might have been why she'd chosen the softer bristles.

After a minute, Tao reached up to brace his free hand against her flank as he brushed harder, more confident he wouldn't do anything wrong. She didn't react to it apart from a short flick of her tail so that must have been okay.

She _felt_ like a real horse - warm to the touch, her skin and hair rough under his palm. She might have been a bit too smooth underneath, not quite how the muscles bunched up in a flesh horse but Tao doubted anyone would notice from a distance, even an expert. Her skin hummed under his touch and that must have been her gears. He could hear them as she moved.

"How's that?" Tao asked as he worked down her flank. "Does that feel okay?"

She snorted and there was no kicking or moving away, so Tao figured there wasn't any problems.

He paused when she stamped one of her front hooves. "Stop?"

She did it again, backing up so her front was closer to him.

"Oh, do you want to be brushed there now?"

Dark Spear nodded, snorting.

"Okay, got it." Tao started brushing her front.

"I guess I should tell you," Tao said, getting used to the rhythm, the movement soothing him, "since I'm using you like this."

Her ears swivelled to face and he shook his head. "Nothing bad! Just – this gives me something to do, something that keeps me from going into town, you know?" Tao slowed his brushing for a second as he realised what he just said.

"Well, you probably don't, but… Yeah. People don't tend to like me, so I like staying out the way." Enough that he was telling his troubles to a horse. "You get a brushing, so you get something out of it too."

She turned her head and nuzzled his head, making Tao smile. That looked like she didn't mind.

"Boss is nice too," Tao continued rambling. "And you. But you already knew that."

Dark Spear snorted, nudging him.

They kept going, Tao letting out whatever was on his mind, following Dark Spear's directions where he should brush next.

"Tao...?"

"Huh?" He stopped brushing Dark Spear's neck and looked over her shoulder. She leaned into him when he stopped and he patted her, continuing to brush again.

Boss was at the doorway, his eyebrows at a confused slant. "She doesn't need to be brushed; she can clean herself."

That explained why Tao hadn't seen him do it. Tao smiled at him, rubbing the back of his neck. "I thought it would be good to do, since she's been working hard for us." It _was_ true, something that he had thought over and over again to make sure it sounded plausible, and not an excuse.

Boss didn't say anything, glancing at Dark Spear. "All right," he said, nodding. "I'm going out to buy supplies. Do you need anything?"

What he needed was not to leave the building. Tao shook his head. "No."

Boss smiled at him. "Then I'll be back later."

When Boss left, Tao sagged against Dark Spear, resting his forehead on her shoulder, throwing an arm around her. "It's a good thing you can't talk, but if you could, you'd probably tell me Boss would understand if I told him how I felt."

She turned her head and rubbed his shoulder.

"I dunno," Tao said, shaking his head. "It's not like anything can be done about it." So there was no point telling him.

He patted her neck. "Do you want me to work on your mane next?"

She huffed, and Tao smiled, going back to work.

xOx

Tao stared out the back of the wagon as the town got smaller and smaller. Boss seemed to talk with _everyone_ , bringing back titbits of gossip and news everyone time he left the house. They'd stayed for two days before Boss said to pack up. He must have wanted to keep going to put more distance between them and the people tracking him. Tao didn't care much about the reason so long as he got away from the people around them.

He sighed and sat next to Boss, pulling his cushion with him. He threaded his hands behind his neck and tipped his hat back as he put his feet up on the footrest.

"Feeling better?"

"Huh?" When Tao looked, Boss was still focused on the horizon and not on him.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Uh. Yeah." Tao nodded. "I should be okay by the time we hit the next town." He would have shored up some courage by then to deal with people again.

This time, Boss _did_ look at him from the corner of his eyes. "Tao... If you're feeling uncomfortable, you merely need to tell me. I won't be mad."

And it seemed like even _Dark Spear_ had turned her head to look at him, her gait staying the same.

"It's - it's nothing big," Tao said, drawing his elbows in, not that that would help hide his face. "I don't...like being around people." Boss had to know _why_ and Tao hoped he wouldn't ask.

"Then I can leave you and Dark Spear outside the town while I go in."

Tao dropped his hands and shook his head. "It's fine! I can-"

Boss reached over and laid a hand on his shoulder, turning his head to focus on him. "It's no trouble for me."

"But..." Tao ducked his head. "It would be easier for you if you were in town, right?"

Boss smiled. "My legs are perfectly capable of carrying myself."

"I..." Boss wasn't going to change his mind, was he? "Okay. I'll stay outside the town, if Dark Spear doesn't mind looking after me," he said, looking at her.

She tossed her head and snorted, and Tao smiled at that, relaxing.

xOx

It had been a few days since they'd left the last town and Tao passed the time reading and saying out loud words Boss had written on sheets of paper for him.

"But why is it said that way when it's spelled like _that_?" Tao asked, squinting at the paper. He was never going to get these words right if there were a lot of silent letters!

Boss chuckled. "It's rooted from Latin."

Tao wrinkled his nose at that. Why did they make it even _more_ difficult to read? "Can't they spell it like it's-"

A gunshot rang out and the wagon splintered behind him. Tao dropped the papers with a yelp as Dark Spear reared up with a shriek.

Where-?

He span, trying to find who had done that and - oh no.

There were five people with shotguns trained on them riding towards them, over the ridge they'd been passing. There was no way Dark Spear could outrun unloaded horses. This - this was bad.

"Did they just damage my wagon?" Tao heard Boss mutter under his breath.

The bandits were going to do a lot more than damage the wagon if they pissed them off!

Boss put a hand to his shoulder. "Go inside and li-"

"Neither of you move!"

Tao flinched at the shout and Frankenstein's hand tightened on him.

"It'll be all right," Buss murmured. No it wasn't! They were going to die!

Tao ducked his head, hiding under his hat as the bandits approached. One guided their horse closer to the wagon than the others. That had to be the leader.

"Just give us what you got and we'll be on our way," the leader said, his lips curled in a confident sneer, his shotgun pointed in Boss' direction.

But these were the things Boss was trying to _protect_ , why they were travelling in the first place! After everything Boss had gone through, to be robbed by bandits-!

Boss sighed, and Tao didn't know why, but the hairs at the back of his neck rose. There was something in the air. ...Grinding? He'd heard it before but his brain was too scattered to place it.

It wasn't coming from the wagon but in front of them, and Tao glanced at Dark Spear as she snorted and shook her head, pawing at the ground.

The leader noticed. "Don't worry - we won't kill yer horse, so long as you give us what you got."

Boss hummed and gave Tao's shoulder an extra squeeze. "Very well."

Dark Spear snorted again, stamping her hooves and from Tao's angle - and from Tao's angle...

He looked away, to not draw attention to what was happening. Dark Spear's back was sliding open at her spine, her skin not disappearing like last time. Tao didn't know what was going on, but Boss hadn't reacted to it; they had to be planning something.

Boss lifted his free hand, palm down and the leader cocked his gun, aiming for Boss. "What are you-"

The grinding turned into a screech, Dark Spear shuddering as parts shot out from her spine, electricity making them hover there. The parts moved as electricity jumped from piece to piece, joining together to make something pole-like.

Before it was complete (or maybe it was; Tao couldn't tell) it crackled towards the leader, shooting past his horse's snout, and buried itself in the ground.

The leader's horse shrieked and reared up; the leader managed to stay on, snatching at the reins. He dropped his gun in the process.

More of the weapons ( _spears_? Was that why she was called Dark Spear?) were being made, bigger than before, but Tao could hear Boss' strained breathing, feel him trembling with exertion as he gripped Tao's shoulder.

"Shit, run!" one of the bandits yelled.

Boss still had his hand out as the bandits disappeared over the ridge, encouraging the horses to bolt faster with the spears but not hurting them. Tao could see the small gestures he made every time, each piece responding like they were tied to a string.

When they were gone, Boss slumped back, panting, a sheen of sweat on his brow.

"That was amazing!" Tao said, his eyes wide. "How did you _do_ that?"

"That…is a story for another time." Boss gave him a small smile. "Can you check if the wagon is undamaged enough to move?"

"Yeah!" Tao scrambled off, nearly falling over when he landed, his legs still weak from the panic. The gunshot impact wasn't hard to find, and Tao traced it, the splinters prickling his skin. There was still wood under his fingertips when he poked his finger through.

"It's fine!" he called out. "It hit the wagon, but not the wheel. It didn't go through."

Dark Spear pawed the ground and Tao watched the pieces of her hovering and going back to her as he went back to the front, collecting his papers as he climbed up-

" _Boss_?" he yelped, staring. Boss was holding a bloodied handkerchief to his nose. He hadn't been hit!

"I'm fine." Boss shook his head, a smile just visible behind the handkerchief. "It'll stop soon enough." His voice was muffled and Tao could only see how bright the blood was.

"Why did it bleed in the first place?" Tao got on, sitting next to him. That didn't make sense.

"Unfortunately, while I am able to control Dark Spear in this way, there _is_ a cost for it," Boss said, dabbing at his nose.

"Bleeding from places that aren't supposed to bleed," Tao said, watching him, trying to see how bad it was.

"It's just my nose," Boss said. "But we should hurry, in case they come back."

"Yeah…" If the bandits came back and Boss had to do it again, what would happen? Would the nosebleed be worse? Or would it be something else? Something bigger?

Dark Spear's back had sealed up again, and Tao couldn't see any parts left of her in the ground. Would she need cleaned after this? What if she brought dirt into her gears?

She started moving when Boss flicked the reins and she moved like nothing had happened, that her innards hadn't been ripped out a few seconds ago.

"How are you feeling?" Boss asked, looking at him, one hand still holding the handkerchief in place.

" _Me_?" Tao gaped at the question. "I'm fine. I'm still alive and don't have holes in me." That was better than being dead. He wasn't the one with the bleeding nose either.

"What about you, Boss?"

Boss chuckled. "I'm fine; there's no need to worry."

There was a _lot_ to worry about. Boss could _die_ the next time he did that!

Tao spent the rest of the day jumping at every shadow he saw in case it was another attack.

xOx

"Tao…"

"Yeah, Boss?" He turned from the darkening space behind them and towards the crackling fire.

Boss sighed, brushing his hair away from his face. His nose had stopped bleeding soon after they started moving again, but Tao checked whenever he could. Boss didn't try to hide it from him, which lessened his worry.

"I noticed you were affected by what happened." Who _wouldn't_ be affected by staring down the wrong end of a shotgun? Boss leaned his elbows on his knees, threading his fingers together. "Would it make you more comfortable if I employed someone to protect us, or would it make you feel less comfortable?"

And Boss had picked how he had felt, like how he picked up on everything else.

"I…" Tao paused, thinking it over. If they had someone else riding with them, that meant Boss had less chance of doing whatever it was he did with Dark Spear and getting hurt.

The problem was if the person hated him on sight. Avoiding people in town was one thing, but if he was stuck with them in the wagon… But they would be too busy doing their job to bother him. During the day. At night was something else.

"I think you should employ someone," Tao said, ducking his head and rubbing the back of his neck. He would get used to it anyway. Was used to it. Boss needed to look after his health.

Boss hummed. "All right." Tao ignored the twisting of his gut. It would be fine. "I will, of course, make sure you all get along and enjoy each other's company before employing them."

Tao's eyebrows shot up while the knot in his stomach eased a little. "But not a lot of people like me," he said. "It'll take you ages to find someone."

Boss just chuckled. "I did say 'all' - Dark Spear needs to like them as well." Boss nodded towards her. "And as I said before, there are very few people in the past she's liked."

Oh. Tao glanced at her and she nickered at him, her ears pricked. That was good to know.

xOx

They were getting closer to town, but Tao looked at Boss when Dark Spear slowed to a stop. What was wrong?

"Now then," Boss said, turning to him, "I'll only be a number of hours at most-"

Wait. What was he talking about?

"-and I'll be back before nightfall."

Oh. Right. They'd agreed he would stay outside town while Boss went inside. Tao shook his head. "I want to come in with you."

"Are you sure?" Boss asked, studying him.

He sighed as he looked out at the horizon again.. "Yeah." He would feel better inside rather than watching the horizon all night.

Boss nodded and flicked the reins again. "Very well."

xOx

Once they were done unpacking, Tao brought his brushes out again, holding two he'd used before. "What do you think?"

Dark Spear nosed at the first one and Tao nodded, setting the others aside.

"I don't suppose you could tell me what's a good way to treat you?" Tao asked, brushing from where he had started last time. She didn't stamp any of her hooves, so Tao figured it was the right choice.

"I mean, I'm going to give you even _more_ attention than last time," he said. "You saved our skins back there."

She snorted at that, lifting her head.

"So I'll make sure you're extra clean and, I don't know, do you want me to braid your mane?" He'd seen some riders who kept their horse's hair out of their eyes by trimming it, but others had braided it.

She turned her head towards him, ears pricked.

"You don't know what that is?" A shake of the head. "It's-" Tao waved a hand. "I'll do a bit and then show you?

"Though I'll need something to tie it together…" He rubbed his chin. "Boss has a lot of spare parts, so maybe I could use that…?" Though they were made out of metal… Those would thump against her when she moved.

She nudged his shoulder into him, and he chuckled. "Okay, I'll clean you up first and then try to think about it."

He started to brush her again. "Is there a specific kind of oil you like? Not to eat, obviously, but I guess they feel different to your cogs." But how would he get to them…? Ask her to retract her skin? He hadn't seen Boss do something like that either. He still needed to clean her inside too.

She snorted and pushed at his head.

"…Do you need oil?" he asked.

She shook her head. Oh. Then all that electricity… "Wow. You really _are_ amazing." She snorted at that as Tao began cleaning her again.

Tao was close to finishing brushing out her mane when he heard a soft chuckle behind him. "Hey, Boss!" He waved the comb in his hand at him. "Do you have anything I can use to tie up her mane?"

"Hm… I can give you string. Will that suffice?"

Tao beamed. "That should work." He paused, something else coming to mind. "Hey, how do I treat Dark Spear?" Boss had to know, since they'd known each other longer.

Boss' smile widened. "You already are," he said as he left. And Dark Spear tossed her head in agreement.

Huh? All he was doing was – oh.

"You really like this, don't you?" he asked, patting her neck, and she nuzzled his head.

While they waited for Boss to come back, Tao showed her what he would do when braiding her mane.

* * *

So apparently 'riding shotgun' is a term that was coined by filmmakers rather than actually used during that time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary** : There's a new guy in town, an inventor, and if Tao can steal a few interesting things from him, he'll be able to eat for a few days, maybe longer. He might even get enough to able to get out of the town!

Tao's wish comes true, just not in the way he expected.

Steampunk au! 8D This is all lorspolairepeluche's fault, haha.

I decided to change the carriage to a wagon.

* * *

 **All You Have to Do is Breathe  
**

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

Tao perched on the stall wall furthest from the door, swinging his legs. His hat covered most of his face, and he peeked out from under the rim when he could.

"So all I have to do is go to you?" The red-haired man at the stable door squinted at Boss and Dark Spear, not seeming to see Tao, which suited him. The man had two pistols by his sides and was the fifth person to come from Boss' advertisement. At the rate people were arriving, Tao imagined a line had formed outside – and with how much Boss was offering, he wasn't surprised.

"That's one of the requirements, yes," Boss said, standing behind Dark Spear, who was already shifting on her hooves, staring at the man. By this point, Tao could estimate how close the person would get before she charged. "She's rather sensitive, you see; if she dislikes you, I'm afraid I can't employ you."

The man wasn't going to make it three steps in.

Dark Spear got a quick look over. "Nervous, huh?"

She flicked her tail.

Two steps, Tao amended.

And Tao was right - the man scrambled out of the stable a minute later, Dark Spear on his heels.

She skidded to a halt at the doors like she'd done with the others, trotting back to place, her head held high.

The good thing about those kinds of exits was Tao didn't need to go out to ask the next person to enter - they would _hear_ it.

xOx

"I think the entire town came out to try," Tao said, seeing the stars come out as he closed the stable door.

"There will be more tomorrow," Boss said, "some wanting to try again."

If Dark Spear didn't like them the first time, Tao didn't think she would have changed her mind in a few hours.

"And the word would have spread further as well."

Tao grimaced. "That sounds...fun." More boring, and he wasn't the one who had to stand there and repeat the same thing over and over again. Boss didn't seem bothered by the lack of progress, but he must have known how picky Dark Spear was.

…But then, why did Dark Spear like _him_?

Boss chuckled, petting Dark Spear as Tao walked over. "You can stay inside the house if you wish; there's no need for you to watch."

"I want to though," Tao said, checking how Dark Spear's braids were. They were tight and tidy, but he started to unravel them, Dark Spear stilling when he touched her. He wanted to see who Dark Spear liked. Which had been no-one so far.

"Very well," Boss said, giving Dark Spear one last pat. "I'll get dinner started."

"Okay!" Tao smiled back at him and continued undoing the braids as Boss left, a warm feeling in his chest after watching Dark Spear's reaction to other people for the whole day. Her first reaction to him had been so different compared to theirs. "You really do like me, huh?"

She nudged his shoulder, and Tao's smile didn't leave the entire time as he undid her braids.

xOx

"What do you want to do tonight?" Boss asked as he put Tao's plate in front of him.

Tao fiddled with his fork for a second and then said, "I want to buy a radio -or two- so I can figure out how they work." He had enough money for it.

"Oh?" Boss sat down with his own plate. "A personal project?"

Tao paused, about to brush it off and say it was nothing. Something Boss didn't have to worry about. But... This was for him. "Yeah. I was thinking I could listen in so we know if we're heading for a dangerous place." Tao doubted they would find someone in this town or the next, so it was best if he found a way to reduce the chance of them running into trouble.

Boss nodded. "Good."

"You...don't mind?" Boss seemed as calm as he always was, but Tao wasn't being taught by him any more...

"Of course not!" Boss chuckled. "I want you to be curious and to want to discover how things are made. More importantly, I want learning to be _fun_ for you."

A smile grew on Tao's face. Then he sighed, laying his forehead in his palm. "I'll have to buy them tomorrow - I got distracted watching Dark Spear and forgot to go check the shops." He could try buying them before people started arriving, or at lunch when the trickle of people slowed, but he'd spent that time calming Dark Spear down and talking with her, so it would be better if he went first thing in the morning.

"And in the meantime...?"

Oh. Right. Even when he was working on the radio, Boss could still teach him.

Tao smiled at him again. "Can you we do what we were doing yesterday?"

Boss shared his smile. "Of course."

xOx

Tao managed to buy two radios that were as portable as he could carry, and they were on the table in his room by the time the first people arrived in the morning.

This time, Tao spotted some people carrying fruits as he led them to the stable. He kept his smile to himself; that wasn't going to work.

The morning went the same as the day before, with Dark Spear accepting none of them.

Tao winced though when she crushed some of the fruit under her hooves. "Aw, I could have eaten that..." he murmured. He would need to clean the stable up too, but he didn't mind that. It was the waste of food that bothered him.

The next person Dark Spear drove out, she missed the apple being offered to her. Before someone else could arrive, she picked the apple up between her teeth, trotted over to Tao and pushed the apple into his hands.

"Hey, thanks!" He brushed the dirt off as best as he could and bit into it. It was fresh and crisp and he hummed as he chewed, watching the new person arrive. If he got free food during all this, that was another reason to stay and watch.

xOx

The next morning, Tao went to the stable and froze at the wide open door. The house side had still been closed and the luggage was untouched.

Where-?

The door wasn't off its hinges and Tao hadn't been woken in the night, so they couldn't have been found by the Union. But then why would Dark Spear _leave_?

He dashed to the stable door and peered out. Her hoofprints stood out on the ground, overlaying human ones, and Tao hesitated, bouncing on his toes. He could run back and tell Boss what had happened, but that was wasting time from trying to find her. She could look after herself; Tao knew that.

He was still worried about her.

It was early enough that not many people would be out. Awake, but not left their houses yet.

Decision made, he closed the stable door and followed her tracks, glad that she was the size she was, her tracks clear and easy to follow.

He switched between watching the ground and around him, trying to find her. He passed a few buildings, his stomach knotting the further he got from the house.

There was no reason for her to leave - unless she wanted exercise? They _had_ left her cooped up in the stable the whole day, but she hadn't seemed to mind in the previous town... Running at people in a stable didn't count as proper exercise.

If someone _had_ tried to break in, there would have seen blood all over the floor. But they might have lured her away and trapped her.

Dammit!

Tao picked up speed, hoping he wouldn't follow the wrong tracks.

He rounded a corner and breathed a relieved laugh when he saw her standing there, her tail to him and not looking hurt. She hadn't been in danger.

" _There_ you are, hey," he said, jogging over. "Why did you-"

Dark Spear turned and nickered at him in greeting. Which gave Tao a clear view of the person she'd been standing in front of, and Tao slowed, his smile dropping. He hadn't thought Dark Spear would have been with someone.

The person she'd been with was - wait. But Dark Spear distracted him, filling his view as she pressed her forehead to his, and he patted her neck out of habit.

"Is she yours?" the other man asked, and Tao peeked from around Dark Spear. The man was tall and broad-shouldered, his shirt straining against his chest like he was built like a draft horse underneath. The man's waist-long hair, tied up in a ponytail made jealousy flash in his gut at how the man had been able to keep it that length, but it was the man's features that held Tao's attention. His face was rounder than what was common around here, similar to Tao's own.

"Ah, no," Tao said, wanting to both keep staring and look away. "She's my boss'." He got a nudge for that, but it was as truthful as he could say.

The man nodded, his attention on Dark Spear. "She's powerful."

"Heh, she is." The man had _no_ idea how much. Tao squinted at Dark Spear and she snorted, walking around him and pushed him towards the man.

No question what Dark Spear wanted.

"So, uh, how are you with guns?" Tao never started conversations with anyone, but he did feel better with Dark Spear at his back.

The man arched an eyebrow at him, and now that Dark Spear wasn't in the way, he could see the gun holsters at his side.

"I know my way around them."

Haa… "My boss-" Dark Spear nudged him again. "-ah, _we're_ looking for someone to ride with us." Tao couldn't keep his gaze steady, flicking towards the man and away from him.

"Where are you headed?" And the man wasn't discounting it after knowing who he was riding with. Which made sense...

"Anywhere," Tao said, starting to relax. "What about you? Where're you headed?"

He got a small smile at that. "Anywhere so long as I'm paid."

That was perfect if Boss liked him.

"So, do you want to see my boss?" Tao asked.

The man nodded, and when Tao started walking back, a hand on Dark Spear's neck, the man fell in step behind them.

"What's your name?" the man asked, and Tao blinked at him, not expecting the question.

"Huh?" It took him a second to get his thoughts back to answer. "It's, ah, Tao."

The man kept watching him and he must have been waiting for Tao's family name.

Tao was a bit more confident telling him his name than to Boss.

"Xiè Tao."

"Xiè-san?" the man said, dipping his head but still watching him.

Tao blinked. Huh, Japanese? "Yes," Tao said.

The man gave him a small smile. "I'm Takagi Takeo."

Hn. If the man added that with his name… "Takagi-san…?"

This time, his smile went wider and Tao shared it with him.

Tao hoped Takagi-san was the one who travelled with them. Dark Spear seemed to like him too, so now it depended on Boss.

They were halfway to the house when Tao spotted Boss hurrying towards them and Tao raised an arm, waving.

"I was worried where you two had gotten - ah, hello," Boss said, looking at Takagi-san and Tao winced. Oh, right, he'd left the house empty without telling Boss. Boss might have imagined they'd been kidnapped like he'd thought Dark Spear had.

"Sorry, Boss," Tao said, ducking his head. "Dark Spear wasn't in the stable this morning so I ran out trying to find her."

He got a pat on the shoulder. "Tell me next time, hm? We could have searched for her together."

Tao relaxed, smiling. "Okay, I will." If there _was_ a next time. They shouldn't need any more people to travel with them so she wouldn't have to find one herself.

"And may I ask who you are?" Boss asked, turning his attention to Takagi-san.

"Takagi Takeo," Takagi-san said, inclining his head. "Xiè-san said you were looking for someone to ride with you?"

Boss blinked, his face blank. "Xiè-san-?" He glanced at Tao, who nodded. Well, Boss knew his family name now.

Before they continued, Tao said, "I'll just put Dark Spear back in the stable." He didn't need to listen to this; it was all Boss' decision now.

He got nods in return and he led Dark Spear back.

As they neared the house, Tao turned to her. "Do you want to go in or-" She was already walking in and Tao chuckled, following her. So she hadn't wanted exercise.

"You worried me," Tao said. He sighed when Dark Spear tugged on the bag where he kept her brushes.

"I know you're trying to distract me." From what Boss and Takagi-san were talking about, if Boss would like Takagi-san. How long it would take to find someone else if Boss didn't.

She continued to pull on the bag, her ears pinned on him.

"Oh, fine." He walked up and got out her favourite brush. "I need it, don't I?"

She nodded.

xOx

"And how did you get out anyway?" Tao asked later, almost finished brushing her down, and about to start on her mane. Could she control her parts without needing Boss to help?

"She's smarter than she looks."

Tao looked over his shoulder and beamed at Boss, who was standing at the stable doors. "Heh, she looks smart anyway." And that made her _really_ smart then.

Boss smiled at that. "That's why she likes you."

"And you and Takagi-san," Tao added, glancing past Boss at the reminder of what Boss had been doing. But…he was alone. Oh. Tao's brush strokes slowed. "So…are you employing him?" If Boss was alone, it seemed doubtful.

Boss didn't answer straight away, walking in instead. "What do you think of him?"

Huh? Boss was asking what he thought? "Boss?"

"As I said, you will also be travelling with him, so it's important you feel comfortable with him."

Something welled up in Tao's chest, making it hard to breathe, but he couldn't identify it. It wasn't a choked feeling, but like something was expanding in his chest and his body couldn't contain it. "I like him!"

Boss smiled. "Then he'll travel with us."

Tao beamed at him. "Great!" He started brushing Dark Spear again, humming. A few seconds later, he slowed and peeked at Boss. He was at Dark Spear's head, petting her.

"...Boss?"

"Mm?" Boss looked at him, giving him his full attention.

"If I'd said no, what would you have done?"

"Not taken him with us." There had been no hesitation.

Tao's eyes went wide. "R-really?"

"Really." Boss smiled at him. "I want you to be comfortable as much as you can."

This time, when Tao threw himself at Boss, he wrapped an arm around Dark Spear as well. It was because of her they'd found Takagi-san in the first place. Boss returned his hug, sliding an arm around his shoulders.

When they pulled away, Tao glanced at Dark Spear.

"Are you going to tell him about Dark Spear?" Because it would be hard to hide what she was since they weren't feeding or watering her.

"Hm, I will. Now then," Boss said, looking at him, "tea?"

Tao smiled. "Sounds good."

xOx

A few days after they left that town, Tao looked up from tinkering with his radio (it was the battery he had trouble figuring out; he had to break it open, but he wanted spares first before he did that), watching Takagi-san clean his guns. They hadn't run into anyone, Tao listening to his spare radio when he could and they avoided trouble areas, but every night, Takagi-san disassembled his guns, cleaning them as the sun set.

It was obvious he knew what he was doing, his movements as confident as Boss' were when handling his inventions. He knew every piece, where they went, and Tao was sure he could do it blindfolded if he had to.

"Do you stare at everyone cleaning their guns?" Takagi-san asked, his gaze flicking up to meet Tao's. His hands continued moving without hesitation.

Oops. Caught.

"Ah, not really..." Tao said, ducking his head and prodding at his radio again. He tried to not stare at _anyone_ if he could. "I was just...curious. Sorry."

Takagi-san's hands slowed. "Curious about what?"

"I want to see how they work," Tao said, rolling the screwdriver in his hand.

Takagi-san nodded towards Tao's hands. "Like with your radio."

"Yeah."

"You're not taking apart this gun."

Tao's face fell. Damn.

"But…I've got a spare one," Takagi-san said, pulling his bag closer to him. "The aim's off so I don't use it anymore."

"Thanks!" Tao said as Takagi-san rummaged through his bag.

Takagi-san took out a dark box and got to his feet, walking over. "It's unloaded and there's no gunpowder so there's no chance you'll shoot yourself but..." He sighed, sitting down. "I'll tell you the safety rules anyway."

"Sure," Tao said, scooting closer as Takagi-san opened the box. He was always up for learning new things, and learning something so he wouldn't hurt himself was high on the list.

xOx

The impromptu lesson lasted longer than Tao expected, Takagi-san making sure he knew the safety rules without thinking.

After that, Takagi-san had shown him how to disassemble the gun and clean the parts, and Tao itched to try it himself, to _build_ one himself. The problem would be getting the pieces…

Or maybe it wouldn't.

Once the lesson was done, Tao looked around, trying to find Boss. He was by Dark Spear, petting her and...huh. Tao hadn't seen Boss the entire time Takagi-san had been teaching him - had he been keeping out of the way? Or Tao had been that engrossed in the lesson to not notice anything else.

"Hey, Boss..." he said, walking over, and Boss smiled at him.

"Yes?"

"Would I be able to use some of your spare parts?"

Boss nodded, continuing to pet Dark Spear. "Of course. You know where I keep them."

Tao breathed a small laugh. "Thanks, Boss, you're the best."

Boss chuckled. "I'm glad I am to you."

Now he had to figure out how to fit them altogether!

xOx

Tao spent the next few nights dismantling and putting back together Takagi-san's gun, seeing how all the pieces fitted together and how to clean it. During the day, he sketched out the pieces, making sure he knew what each part looked like and where they went. When he wasn't doing that, he practiced his writing and reading, writing down the rules Takagi-san had told him.

When he started building a new version of Takagi-san's gun, he knew what he would change. It took some trial and error, Tao finding the best way to make the pieces and how to put them together without it falling apart as soon as he let go.

When he was done, he glanced over at Takagi-san, who had finished cleaning his guns for the night. ...Okay. They were both done. Now he had to give Takagi-san's gun back and see if his own gun was useful as a gun, or if it should be used as a club.

Tao didn't move, fiddling with his gun, checking it for the... He wasn't sure what time it was now, and Tao stopped halfway through, squeezing his eyes shut. He wanted to wrap his hands around it but Takagi-san had made sure he'd memorised what not to do even when it wasn't loaded.

All he had to do was give the gun back and ask Takagi-san if he wanted to check his gun. Easy. One question.

Except it wasn't. Tao had never made something out of nothing before, only reconstructed it after disassembling it. The rest of the time, he was watching Boss do it. And now he was going to give it to an expert, who would be able to see every flaw and mistake he'd made and point all of them out.

He should stuff it back into his bag, disassemble it when they got into town and get rid of it. Or do that from the back of the wagon. It wasn't going to work and he knew it.

Tao twitched at a hand on his shoulder and when he looked up, it was Boss, moving to sit down next to him.

"Is there something bothering you?" Boss asked, and Tao stared at his gun again, running his thumb over the barrel.

"Not..." Tao trailed off, taking a breath. Boss was the only person he could talk to apart from Dark Spear, and it would be nice to have someone who talked _back_.

"Yeah...?" He huffed, not feeling the warmth of the fire even though he was in front of it and if this was how he felt talking to Boss, how was he supposed to talk to Takagi-san? Who had moved from where Tao had last seen him. He must be getting ready for bed. Tao had taken too long and now he had to wait for the next night. If he gave it to Takagi-san then.

"I made something - this," Tao said, holding the gun up for Boss to see, "but it won't work."

Boss looked at it, tilting his head, and then he gazed back at Tao. "And how do you know it won't work?"

Tao opened and closed his mouth, the words trapped in his throat. "I made it. So it won't work." It was that simple.

Boss hummed. "Have you tested it?"

He stopped moving his thumb. "No..." That was the problem. He couldn't test it because Takagi-san had the ammunition and he was the only person Tao could trust to know how to use it properly. Tao was sure if he attempted to use it himself, he would shoot himself in the face.

"Then you don't know if it does or doesn't work?"

He'd made it. It wouldn't work.

When Tao stayed silent, Boss said, "How many prototypes have we made with some of my projects?"

…That question had come out of nowhere. Or maybe it hadn't. They _were_ talking about making a prototype Tao had made. "A few." Some of them they still hadn't figured out yet.

"Exactly." Boss nodded. "You won't get perfect results on your first try," Boss said, giving him an encouraging smile, "but you can use it as a learning experience to improve on your next attempt."

That...was true.

"It may be easier to picture it as a journey," Boss said, holding a hand up, his palm facing the sky. "Every time you make something, you are getting one more step closer to what you want to achieve." He walked the fingers of his other hand across his palm. "It can and will be painful with setbacks along the way-" He moved his fingers back. "-but so long as you continue to do it, you will get there." His fingers continued to the tips of his other hand, and Boss lowered his hands again.

Tao didn't say anything, trying to think over Boss' words.

"Ah, it's time for dinner, so I will speak with you later," Boss said, getting back to his feet.

He heard Boss leave and Tao explored the gun again. He should at least give Takagi-san his gun back - it _did_ belong to him.

Who still hadn't - oh, he was walking back now.

Tao fidgeted with the gun one last time, watching Takagi-san sit down and before Tao could convince himself otherwise again, he shoved his gun in its case, scrambled to his feet and walked over.

Takagi-san nodded to him and this was a bad idea, he should turn back around and not do it, but Takagi-san had already seen him.

"Uh, here's your gun back," Tao said, holding out the case. Takagi-san took it from him, setting it down next to him, and Tao dithered, his heart hammering. Now he just had to show Takagi-san his own gun.

Except it wasn't just a 'just' - other things would follow after it.

"S-so, I made my own gun from it and I was wondering what you thought of it?" There. He'd asked. Now Takagi-san could sneer at him and he could leave.

Takagi-san smiled at him instead and waved him down, taking the case from him. Tao had already swivelled his foot to leave, then stopped. Wait, Takagi-san wasn't turning him away? When Tao dropped down next to him, Takagi-san opened Tao's case, taking out the gun.

"I tried to make it a bit lighter," Tao said, rubbing the back of his neck, watching Takagi-san inspect it. "Streamlined some of the mechanisms because I thought the original ones slowed it down." When Tao had taken Takagi-san's gun apart, it seemed like it had been made complicated on purpose. "I don't know if the sight's lined up to the barrel." The only way to find that out was through using it.

Takagi-san flicked the chamber back into place, and looked down the sight, the muzzle pointing at empty scenery.

"How many guns have you made before?" Takagi-san asked.

"This is my first one." Tao said, shrugging.

Takagi-san's movements paused and when he lowered the gun, his eyes were a little wider. Tao's stomach sank. It was bad. "...How many things have you made before this?"

He didn't seem to get it. "It's my first one I made myself," Tao repeated. "The stuff I was working on before, I was helping Boss make them." And even then, he wasn't touching them.

"You're serious." Takagi-san's voice was flat.

Tao cringed. "W-well, I tried?" He flushed. "I thought - it might-" His words got tangled up, his tongue refusing to work. Neither did his lungs, the air getting trapped in his throat.

"It's amazing you made something like this on your first try."

Tao stopped, surprised by the warm tone.

"I don't think most people would be able to do this without years of teaching and you made these by hand?" he asked, looking over at Tao.

"Wait, r-really?" Tao said, his eyes wide. Takagi-san thought he was _good_? "And yeah. I was able to make a couple of them from Boss' stuff..." He trailed off. He'd had to adjust a few of the bigger pieces to make sure they fit together.

"How long have you been learning under him?" Takagi-san seemed like he really did want to know.

Tao furrowed his brow as he thought. They'd spent a couple of days travelling, the couple in that town, then more travelling... "Under two months?" Something like that. Tao hadn't been keeping track.

Takagi-san spluttered, his eyes going wide.

"Yeah," Tao said, his gaze sliding away. "It's been long-"

" _Long_?"

"You...haven't tested it yet." Why did Takagi-san seem so surprised? He couldn't know how well it would work.

"I can tell when something's been well made by looking at it."

All of Tao's face heated up at the compliment.

"You need to make the spring stronger with the hammer," Takagi-san said, drawing it back and squeezing the trigger until it snapped back into place. "The gun won't shoot if it doesn't hit the primer."

"Okay, got it!" Tao said, nodding. He didn't mind Takagi-san telling him that, elated that Takagi-san had liked it enough to say so.

Takagi-san packed the gun back and Tao took it, humming as he left.

After Tao had put his gun away, he went to find Boss.

"Boss!" He found Boss by the wagon and Boss had enough time to turn around before Tao wrapped him up in a tight hug. "Thanks, Boss." He was muffled against Boss' shoulder but he didn't care. This close, Boss would hear him.

"Hm?" Boss returned his hug. "I didn't do anything."

Tao pulled back to stare. "Yeah, you did!" But it didn't matter now, because it was done and it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

Tao blinked and then looked at the wagon. It was dark, far from the campfire and there was nothing on the seat. "I thought you said you were preparing dinner?"

A sheepish smile grew on Boss' face. "I, ah, got a little side-tracked."

"You..." Tao's eyes widened and he looked behind him. The wagon was far from the campfire for light, but close enough to hear the conversation there. "You were making sure it went okay."

Boss nodded. "I was making sure _you_ were all right."

Tao swallowed and threw himself back at Boss, giving him a tight hug. Boss returned it, rubbing his back.

xOx

Tao hummed the next morning, watching Boss lead Dark Spear to the front of the wagon.

Everything had been packed up so all that was left was - Tao blinked as Dark Spear snorted, throwing her head and backing away from Boss.

Were they being attacked again? Tao whirled around, trying to find what had spooked her. No-one was approaching though.

"What's gotten into you...?" Boss murmured, walking towards her. She sidestepped him, snorting again.

"All right," Boss said, stopping, his hands by his side. "Do what you want."

Dark Spear's ears pricked up and she walked away from the wagon.

And headed straight for Tao.

There wasn't anyone behind him - Tao's hand went up as Dark Spear nuzzled his head. Wait.

She shook her neck, loosening the reins and then stood closer to him, so the leather brushed his hand.

"It appears she wants you to take the reins," Tao heard Boss say.

" _What_?" he squeaked. Boss couldn't be saying what he thought he was saying. "Are you sure?"

She nudged his head, snorting and okay, there was no mistaking what she wanted. He lifted his head to stare at her. "You want me to drive?"

She tried to put the reins back in his hands and Tao smiled at her as he took them. He led her back to the front of the wagon.

"You know I've never done this before, right?" Tao said as she backed up into place. He had seen Boss secure her numerous times before but he'd never done it himself, usually unloading or packing up while Boss did that. "Ever. I'll probably-" She nudged his head and he sighed, starting to strap her in. No trying to talk his way out of it then.

He muttered under his breath as he strapped her in, trying to remember everything Boss did, following the wear of the straps.

When he was finished, Tao took a step back to look over what he'd done. "Took longer than Boss, but what do you think?"

She pulled at the straps, but not strong enough to move the wagon. She lifted one hoof in the air and Tao went over to look.

"You need to tighten the belly-band," Boss said, coming over and patting what he was talking about. "If it's too loose, it'll be uncomfortable for her."

"Ooh, okay," Tao said, following Boss' advice.

They spent a few minutes making adjustments and Tao beamed when they were finished. "How's that?"

She threw her head, all her hooves stomping the ground.

"Okay! Let's go!"

* * *

So halfway through editing I realised Takeo would have called everyone by their family name, and that's what he would have preferred too. I went for Takagi because it's fairly close to Takeo and it means 'tall tree', ahaha.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary** : There's a new guy in town, an inventor, and if Tao can steal a few interesting things from him, he'll be able to eat for a few days, maybe longer. He might even get enough to able to get out of the town!

Tao's wish comes true, just not in the way he expected.

Steampunk au! 8D This is all lorspolairepeluche's fault, haha.

Britishism is probably showing through with Tao driving on the right, haha.

* * *

 **All You Have to Do is Breathe  
**

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

"So what do I have to do?" Tao asked, his hands tight on the reins. He hadn't done this before, and what if he fucked up? What if they ended over a cliff, the wheels broken, all of them hurt or dead?

"The first thing," Boss said, sitting behind him in the wagon, patting his shoulder, "is to relax. Take a few deep breaths and loosen your hold on the reins. If your arms are stiff, you'll find it harder to drive."

"Heh, I'm…okay," Tao said, peeling his fingers off the reins one by one. Not really, and his act wasn't fooling anyone since Boss was reassuring him.

"There's nothing to worry about," Boss continued, keeping his hand where it was. "If Dark Spear chose you to drive, she trusts you."

There _was_ good reason to worry –he could still steer her in the wrong direction- but he closed his eyes and took deeper breaths.

When he was ready, he opened his eyes and clicked his tongue like he'd heard Boss do hundreds of times before. Dark Spear moved with no hesitation, an ear pinned on him.

Tao exhaled, the butterflies in his stomach easing, and he looked over at Boss' smiling face.

"See? You'll do fine."

Yeah, maybe he would.

"Now then, there was a variety of ways you can drive a horse," Boss started, and Tao listened to Boss' new lesson.

Dark Spear seemed to know what he wanted her to do before he'd moved the reins but it was nice making sure he knew what he was doing.

"Hey, Boss?" Tao said a few hours later. They'd reached a forest, the track just visible through the foliage. It took half of Tao's concentration to not slip off the seat as the wagon trundled over every root. The trees did give a nice cover from the sun though. "Do you think we should stop for lu – woah!"

Dark Spear _bayed_ , almost yanking the reins out of Tao's hand. She burst forward and Tao gripped the seat so he wouldn't bounce off. Dark Spear turned her head to their right and then swerved left (where was she _going_?), but there was nothing _there_ -

Just as Tao thought the wagon was about to tip over from the swerve, he caught sight of a rider speeding towards them out the corner of his eye. More bandits-! The radio hadn't said anything about-! That didn't matter, not when they were being attacked _now_.

"Takagi-san-!" He didn't need to warn him – Takagi-san had already pointed his shotgun in the bandits' direction. Tao cringed, _not_ liking a gun being that close to him but he ignored it as best as he could. Which was not at all.

The bandit was closing in on them (just one? Tao couldn't see any more), their horse not needing to pull a wagon and passengers.

"Give me the reins!"

He threw them at Boss and scrambled back, his heart hammering.

Takagi-san shooting made Tao flinch and he huddled below the bonnet level. There was no returning fire, but Tao could see Takagi-san was still pointing his shotgun. He had enough time to see Takagi-san dip the nose of his gun, his eyes wide before something rocked the wagon, making Tao lose balance. He slammed a hand on wood so he wouldn't go headfirst into it. Usually from that angle, Tao could still see part of Dark Spear, but now he couldn't. The wagon was slowing too, like she was no longer pulling them. Tao's stomach dropped.

Had she-?

A bay echoed in the forest and Tao exhaled in relief.

She was okay. He craned his neck to make sure and she was a distance ahead of them, bucking and shaking her head, shining lines on her flank reflecting sunlight. Like something massive had slashed her. But what had done that? That wasn't caused by a gun. She didn't seem injured apart from that, not limping.

Tao flinched back when the bandit stopped his horse in front of them. He had a young face for a head of silver hair, a long scar cutting through the right side of his lip.

Something else reflected in Tao's eyes and he squinted, trying to find it. A gun? What had hurt Dark Spear? There was nothing at the man's sides, but his hands…

Those weren't silver gloves he was wearing.

They were too big, too padded to be formed around a hand, and the back of them seemed to be covered in clumps of metallic fur.

Takagi-san blasted the man in the chest, throwing him off the horse. He landed on his back with a heavy thud. His horse bolted with a scream and Tao squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see another corpse; he'd seen more than enough in his lifetime.

It was silent for three breaths as Tao tried to get his heart under control again.

"What-?"

Tao peeked in Takagi-san's direction and then blinked when Takagi-san rushed to reload. But he'd killed – the hairs at the back of Tao's neck rose at a grunt and his jaw dropped open as the man lurched to his feet, bright blood dripping from his chest. The man wavered there and Tao could see the way his hands fisted. The fur went under his sleeves, not over. Not gloves – prosthetics?

The man _snarled_ when Dark Spear slammed a hoof to his head, knocking him down again. But he rolled, sweeping up to his feet without a pause. He didn't go upright, staying on all fours.

Something in Tao clenched at the sight, not because of the blood, but the way the man had crouched, his lips lifted and revealing fangs. He didn't look _human_ , his claws digging into the ground.

What _was_ he?

A howl ripped from the man's mouth as he charged at them again, but Tao stopped breathing when Boss lifted his hand up towards Dark Spear.

"Boss-!" No no no, he shouldn't have to do that! That was why they'd employed Takagi-san in the first place! But the man had already been shot, hit by Dark Spear and he was _still_ going!

Something else had to be done.

A sick feeling filled Tao's stomach as two spears formed above Dark Spear and he heard Takagi-san hiss next to him.

The man didn't notice. He stumbled when one spear slammed through a leg. He kept going, the spear still in his leg, like he didn't feel pain, like he didn't know it was _there_.

Boss threw more, smaller spears, focussing on the man's legs. Each one made Tao hope _that_ was the last one and Boss could stop. But it wasn't.

The man had no weapons, nothing apart from those claws but Tao's heart jumped when he raised an arm, sunlight glinting off the prosthetic. He was going to do something.

He didn't get the chance, numerous finger-sized spears slicing through the man's arm. He dropped his arm with a howl and that was when Dark Spear kicked him again, sending the man flying.

When he hit a tree and fell, he didn't move again.

Panting and trembling, Boss gripped Takagi-san's shoulder and shook his head when Takagi-san lifted his shotgun up again. "Wait," Boss said.

"What-?" Takagi-san and Tao said at the same time. Why couldn't he take one more shot? They'd seen how much damage the man could take - he could still be alive! The man wanted them _dead_ , and they couldn't run, not with how the wagon was.

Tao stopped, seeing Dark Spear collecting parts of herself. But she was also walking towards the man. _Walking_. Her head was lowered towards him, and Tao had seen more than enough times how she acted towards people she didn't like. She wasn't going to trample him.

Boss stepped off the wagon and Tao wanted to reach out and pull him back. "Boss-!"

"It's all right, Tao," Boss said, kneeling next to the man, putting two fingers to his neck. "He's unconscious."

Takagi-san lifted his shotgun again. "He should be _dead_."

"Yes, he should…"

Boss stood up and dusted off his knees. "This seems like a good place for lunch, doesn't it?" he said, smiling.

Uuh… Tao shared a look with Takagi-san and then glanced back at the shattered remains of the shafts. They wouldn't be able to go anywhere for a while _anyway_.

"But what if there's more bandits?" Tao said, getting out of the wagon and looking around. He couldn't hear anything else approaching in the silence. A couple of trees to their left were destroyed, like someone had tried to take an axe to them in frustration rather than to cut them down. The ground was torn up towards it too and when Tao looked it as a whole, it reminded him of the marks a dog left when it dug into the ground. Tao looked back to the man, expecting to see him get up again. He didn't.

Boss shook his head. "There won't be."

Maybe because the man would have killed anyone he was with when he lost his senses like that…

When Takagi-san lowered his shotgun, his lips were pursed and he glanced between Boss and Tao. "You didn't need me there; why did you employ me?"

They _did_ need him! So Boss wouldn't need to use Dark Spear like that again! Tao ducked his head, trying not to shake. He snuck glances at Boss, but his nose hadn't started bleeding. Yet. It had taken a while to start last time.

"We _do_ need you," Boss said, inspecting the damage to the wagon. "I wouldn't have been able to do that if you hadn't slowed him down in the first place. And your company was also wanted." Boss lifted his gaze to study Takagi-san. "However, if you're unhappy at the withheld information, you're free to leave once we reach town."

Tao watched Takagi-san keep quiet, worry clenching in his gut. They _had_ kept information from him, but Tao couldn't think Takagi-san would have believed Dark Spear could do that. And it wasn't like he wanted Boss to demonstrate for Takagi-san either!

The silence dragged out until Takagi-san sighed, his shoulders dropping. "Hm. My sister still needs money back home, and I've liked your company better than others."

Tao relaxed as well, a small smile curling his lips.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" Takagi-san asked, also getting out.

"Nothing else comes to mind," Boss said, and Tao couldn't think of anything either.

Takagi-san nodded. "All right."

"Now then," Boss said, clapping his hands, "Tao, could you try to collect his horse? It's all right if you can't, and don't do it if you think you'll be injured."

Tao stared at him, not liking the change of topic. "But Boss…" He didn't want to leave Boss' side, not when he was being affected by what he'd just done. Or was Boss telling him to do that to keep him away when it happened?

"I'm all right, Tao," Boss said, his smile gentle. "Now go on." Tao studied his face one last time and didn't see any blood.

"Okay…" It would help get his mind off things. Maybe.

The man's horse hadn't bolted far, but they weren't keeping still either, pacing and snorting, looking in the direction of the man every few steps. They were dark and smaller than Dark Spear, which was a little unfair in comparison since all flesh horses looked small to her.

Tao kept his distance, keeping his hands were the horse could see them. "Heeey there," Tao murmured and they flattened their ears, backing away. That wasn't a good sign. "It's okay, I'm not going hurt you. I'll take you back to your rider if you let me." Tao had gotten used to Dark Spear liking him and understanding every word he said that it was strange when he met a horse that didn't. Every step Tao took towards the horse, they backed up one step.

They kept tossing their head and stamping their hooves and Tao didn't want to get too close in case they lashed out. He kept still, hoping they would calm down.

The horse kept their distance, half pacing, turning their head towards him every now and again. Tao could hear Boss and Takagi-san doing something behind him, but he didn't dare turn around in case the man's horse did something while he was distracted.

Eventually, they calmed down and wandered towards him. Tao smiled and looped a hand through their reins when they investigated his hair.

"That's right, I'll take you back to him if you let me." He kept his voice quiet so not to spook them and they huffed, relaxing.

They followed him with no problems when he started leading them back. The campfire had been set up and the man wasn't near the wagon any more. Boss and Takeo had moved him a little distance away, and Boss was crouched next to him again.

Takagi-san handed Tao a flask as he passed, and Tao took it with a nod, walking towards Boss.

There was a bloodied bowl of water next to Boss and nothing was left of the man's shirt or trousers. They were in shreds beside him and while the man was covered in bandages, blood still seeped through them. His breathing seemed steady though. Next to the remains of the man's clothes was a crumpled piece of paper. It was one of the advertisements they'd put up in the town they'd just left. …That must have been how the man had found them.

Dammit, was it because of him they'd been found? But if they hadn't tried to find someone new, Boss would have – he had connected with Dark Spear anyway.

Biting his lip, Tao focused on the man's hands to distract himself from the direction his thoughts were taking.

Tao had guessed they were prosthetics, but there was no clear joint, no part that Tao could say for definite where the flesh ended and where the prosthetic started. The part where they met was uneven, like the 'fur' was eating up the man's arm.

Maybe… Maybe he was like Dark Spear, where he was machine underneath and had skin that covered him. That didn't explain why he bled when she didn't, and skin wouldn't cover the fur without being obvious. There were bumps under the skin near where the two joined, getting smaller the further up the arm they went, stopping after the elbows. It was like they were growing, Tao thought, his stomach churning. Trying to break through the man's skin.

With how the man had acted and how the machinery looked, was this something new? If Boss could make Dark Spear act like a horse, maybe there was something that could make a human act like an animal.

There was something gouged into the man's left wrist - it was a 21 boxed by an open diamond, lines underscoring it. The lines were crude and uneven, like someone had done it with a knife. Tao's eyes drifted to the man's other hand. Or claws.

"Ah, so you were able to get them," Boss said, smiling up at him. The horse ignored Boss and nosed at the man. The man's brow creased at the touch and a hand twitched, but when his horse nosed him again, his expression cleared.

"Yeah." There was no way to tell the difference between Boss' blood and the man's, but there wasn't any redness or blood around Boss' face.

"How are you feeling?"

Why did Boss keep worrying over him rather than himself? "I'm fine. What about you?" he asked, holding out the flask.

Boss smiled at him, taking it from him. "I'm all right, Tao, I'm not going to-" The flask swung, spilling water as Boss coughed, covering his mouth.

Tao tried to grab the flask but his fingers only brushed it before it crashed to the ground.

Tao waited for the cough to end, but it lasted longer than just a clearing of the throat, starting to sound like he was trying to bring his lungs up as well. Tao's stomach clenched as it turned into a fit, Boss wheezing and spluttering.

"Boss-?" Tao crouched as he picked up the flash, stroking his back, hoping that would help. Boss hadn't seemed like he was coming down with something and the last few nights had been warm.

The coughing died down but Tao's eyes widened when Boss pulled his hand away from his mouth, his glove's palm freckled with blood. They hadn't been there before. "Boss-!" He wasn't just bleeding from the nose, but the _throat_ too? Was there something wrong with his lungs?

"I'm-"

"You are _not_ fine!" Tao cut in, shaking his head, his heart trying to gallop out his chest. "You shouldn't have - why _did_ you-?"

"There was a chance Takagi-san might not have been able to-"

"But you wanted him alive!" Tao's voice was shrill, and he pointed at the man. "If you'd thought Takagi-san couldn't kill him, why did _you stop him_?" Tao couldn't think, couldn't form a sentence for his incoherent thoughts.

"Why…?" His throat was closing up and he had to squeeze the words out. "You're _killing_ yourself when you do that!"

"I know," Boss murmured. "I have my reasons for this."

"Like _what_?"

"That…is a long story."

"Like Dark Spear, right?" And maybe he _should_ have asked more about Dark Spear, maybe he _should_ have asked what Boss had done so the Union had found out about about him - from what Tao had seen, apart from Dark Spear, there wasn't anything there that meant people should be _killed_ for it. But he hadn't wanted to ask in case he asked the wrong question and drove Boss away.

"It's tied to that, yes." Boss' voice was still measured and he didn't continue.

Tao didn't say anything and then nodded. "Okay." He stepped away. He dodged Boss' hand when he tried to reach for him. "I-I should go help make lunch. Like you said." It was a flimsy excuse, but that was the reason why they'd stopped there, so why not use it?

Tao tried to stuff the tightness in his chest as far down as he could manage, willing himself to breathe normally as he walked towards the camp fire, not hearing Boss follow. He sat down and Takagi-san didn't say anything when he started scrubbing at his eyes, unable to stop his tears.

He couldn't stop Boss from doing that, not without tackling him while he was…connected with Dark Spear, and he had no idea what would happen if he did. He could end up killing Boss. Maybe if he talked with Dark Spear, she could stop him.

But…Boss had been right. Takagi-san wouldn't have been able to stop the man, even if Takagi-san had kept going until he was out of bullets. And Dark Spear hadn't killed the man either, like she'd done with the ones that had tried to break into Boss' house. That meant she liked him.

Tao looked over to her and she was calm next to the wagon. Tao couldn't tell when she lifted her head if she was watching Boss, the man, or both.

Shoving his thoughts away to the back of his mind and ignoring the sick feeling in his stomach, he began helping Takagi-san with lunch.

xOx

"Hey, Dark Spear," Tao said when lunch was over, approaching her. Lunch had been silent, Tao keeping his eyes locked on his food the entire time. Boss hadn't tried to start a conversation like usual either.

The man hadn't woken up yet and Boss and Takagi-san were making the items needed to repair the wagon. It was usually Tao's job to help fix things, but he was glad he didn't have to face Boss at that moment.

She nickered back at him, one ear twisted towards him, the other facing the man.

"He really _is_ important, huh?" Tao murmured, stroking her neck.

She did a short nod, and Tao sighed. "So I can't convince you to not do what Boss tells you next time?"

She snorted.

"Damn." Tao closed his eyes, leaning on her. "Guess I have to hope we don't run into any more people." Except they'd gotten into trouble three times in as many months and Boss had started coughing up blood. It wouldn't be long until Boss' organs started failing. If they weren't already.

Boss hadn't coughed any more during lunch and hadn't seemed like he'd had trouble breathing, so maybe that was it, for now.

"So…" Tao said, giving her a pat, "how're you?" She didn't act like she was injured either.

She huffed and turned so her side faced him. Tao ran a hand down her flank until he found where she'd been wounded. There wasn't anything there, her skin undamaged, and his fingers didn't find any dips either. How had she fixed herself? Metal didn't heal like skin did, and there was so much Tao didn't know about _anything_. He couldn't get an answer from Dark Spear and he didn't ask to ask Boss so there was no way for him to get any information.

"Better, huh? What about your inside?" Tao didn't know what he could do, but it was better to ask.

She shook her head and Tao nodded. "All right." He stayed there, leaning on her as he made small braids in her mane.

xOx

"I'm going to look around," Tao announced as he left the camp. "In case there's, you know, more bandits." Though if they hadn't been attacked by now they probably wouldn't, but it was a valid excuse. He got a nod in return from Takagi-san and Tao didn't look in Boss' direction. They were still working on the wagon anyway.

He trudged away, with no destination in mind. If he could get higher, he would have a better view of anything coming.

He could feel an incline and he climbed a little higher, but when he turned around, the horizon was just as empty as when he'd looked out at the camp. The only movement was the sway caused by the wind.

Tao turned his head towards a sound and listened. The sounded like…a stream. He went towards it, and it wasn't too long until he stumbled across it. It was on the small side but… Yeah, they needed to water the man's horse, didn't they? Tao had gotten used to not needing to for Dark Spear; he'd forgotten they had to do that for a flesh horse. At least the trip had been of some use, Tao thought as he turned back to camp.

xOx

Tao watched Boss as he worked on the man from the corner of his eyes after returning with the man's horse. Tao looked up at a light nudge to his elbow, confused. Dark Spear would have - oh, it was Takagi-san.

"You should go over," Takagi-san said, and Tao squirmed, looking away.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean." And this time, Tao winced. Yeah, he did. "He's worried about you."

"And I'm worried about him!" Tao burst out, then clamped his mouth shut, huffing. Takagi-san would have heard their argument earlier - he hadn't been trying to be quiet.

"And now you're both worrying each other and hurting yourselves." Takagi-san said, crossing his arms.

"He's doing it more than I am." He sounded like a child, but it was also true. …Was Boss really hurting himself? Had he gotten distracted while fixing the wagon?

"And why do you think he wanted him kept alive in the first place?"

Tao huffed again, glancing away. Boss wasn't a killer; he was more interested in creating new inventions than ending lives – he was a doctor! He had to care about other people!

"You don't see that kind of machinery every day," Takagi-san added.

"You make it sound like Boss'll cut him up." Boss wouldn't do that. He did that to machines, not people.

A wry smile crossed Takagi-san's face. "He already did."

…That was true.

Tao hunched his shoulders up, scuffing his toe along the ground. "I - okay," he said nodding. He couldn't avoid Boss forever, and he didn't want to.

"Thanks," he said and Takagi-san shook his head, walking away.

Tao jogged over to where Boss was and Boss looked over his shoulder, smiling at him.

"Ah…do you need any help?" Tao asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Boss' smile brightened for a second before he glanced back at the man. "Are you sure? If you're squeamish around blood, you don't have to force yourself."

Tao shook his head. "I should be okay." He'd seen what could happen to a body while working on the railway.

"Hmm," Boss said, nodding, "if you change your mind, you don't need to tell me - leave until you're comfortable again."

"Okay, thanks, Boss." Tao looked back at the man - the splotches of blood were darker than the last time he'd seen it. Tao didn't think the man was as pale as before either, with more colour in his cheeks. "What do you need help with?"

"The blood has dried to his bandages, so I'll need some warm water to help take them off." Boss picked up a set of scissors next to him and started to cut through the bandages.

Tao nodded and went to the fire to heat some up. It didn't take long to do, and when Tao got back, Boss had cut through a few of the bandages. Their remains were balled up next to him.

Tao frowned at a pair of gloves that were close to Boss' feet. They were dark, thick leather and Tao had never seen them before - Boss preferred white cotton gloves. Were they the man's? The back of the gloves were raised in places, like something had pressed up against from the inside. Like the 'fur' that ran up the back of the man's hands. So he couldn't hide it like Dark Spear...

"Thank you," Boss said, smiling at him, and Tao gave him a small one back, settling down to watch Boss work and help where he could.

When Boss peeled back the bandages, Tao's eyebrows rose at how small the wounds were. With how much blood there'd been and what Boss had done, Tao thought his wounds would be bigger. They were scabbed over and…it wasn't just stab wounds. Dark streaks spread out from them in multiple places. As if…they were following veins. What had made that?

"He's healing fast..." Boss murmured, peering at the injuries. "A little _too_ fast, unfortunately - I'll need to cut a few of these open since he healed around the bandages."

Tao winced, and then blinked. "Wait. It's only been a couple of hours!" The wounds looked like they were days old already.

"It has."

"But _how_?" How could someone heal that fast?

Boss pursed his lips and then exhaled. "The Union," he said, his teeth gritted. He waved over the man. "This is what they do with my inventions."

Tao stared, his eyes widening. They put Boss' machines _inside_ people?

"They want to make humans stronger and faster by integrating machines into them," Boss continued, cutting through more of the bandages. Blood welled up where the scissors passed for a second before it darkened and dried. "But people don't tend to volunteer for the procedure, nor are they allowed to leave the Union alive, in case they tell others the Union's secrets."

Oh. Boss' inventions were advanced and small, small enough to fit into a human without being noticeable. No wonder the Union wanted them.

…If Boss could make Dark Spear look and act exactly like a horse, then he could make a human. Was the Union trying to make a human? But that didn't add up with how the man had acted.

"Is that why he went feral like that?" Tao asked, cleaning the blood away. Dark Spear acted like a horse and the man had animal-like fur on him. Was the Union trying to make an animal-like human, or a machine that acted like an animal one part at a time?

Boss frowned, his hands slowing. "I have my suspicions, but nothing definite. There may have been a pain threshold that caused him to act that way."

Ah. That made sense.

Tao blinked when he lifted up the man's arm for Boss to bandage.

"Is there something wrong?" Boss asked, looking at him.

Tao shook his head. "I thought he would be cold to touch." The metal was cooler than body temperature, but not by much. Except Dark Spear was the same so he shouldn't have been that surprised.

"Hm. I _am_ worried about where the metal meets flesh," Boss said, frowning. "It's the hottest part of him and I'm afraid that all I can do is put a cold cloth on it."

Oh.

It didn't take them long to finish putting on fresh bandages, and Tao watched the old bandages burn in the fire, drying his hands on his trousers. Tagaki-san was a little distance from them, maintaining his guns. "…Hey, Boss?"

"Mm?" Boss was cleaning the bowls they'd used.

"I'm sorry, about yelling at you." He kept staring at the fire, his arms wrapped around his knees. "I just…don't want to see you die."

"And I apologise for making you worry," Boss said. "I will try to not connect with Dark Spear as much as possible."

It wasn't a promise to stop altogether, but it was better than nothing.

"Thank you."

Tao listened to the fire crackling, but started frowning.

"Do you have a question?" Boss asked, looking over his journals.

He nodded. "How do you do what you do with Dark Spear?" How did Boss get so affected by it?

Boss' pen slowed. "She chooses you," he said. "And through that connection you are able to control her individual pieces. Though she hasn't deigned to tell me how she chooses a person," he continued, his tone wry.

Tao blinked. "You two can talk to each other? Through the connection?"

Boss nodded. "Yes, though she likes to keep her secrets."

He frowned as that piece of information clicked into place about a few things that Tao about wondered about. "That's how you knew how I got into your house when you hadn't seen me." Boss hadn't seen him; Dark Spear _had_. "And that's why you stopped right before Dark Spear killed those Union people." No wonder Boss had been so calm at the time – he'd know what was about to happen.

Boss smiled. "You have a good memory."

Tao ducked his head, rubbing the back of his neck at that compliment. He stopped, his eyes going wide. Wait. His stomach dropped. "So…you know what I've been telling her." If they could talk to each other, then-!

"That, she's told me nothing of," Boss said, shaking his head. "As I said – she doesn't tell me everything, only what she thinks is important at that particular moment."

Okay. That was good. He hadn't embarrassed himself.

Sighing in relief, Tao settled down in front of the fire again, ready to help Boss with his latest invention.

* * *

The fight scene at the beginning is what started this entire fic. XD Lorspolairepeluche had suggested a steampunk au and Frankenstein with Tao and Takeo having a one-sided fight against M-21 was the first thing that popped into my head, as well as Dark Spear being a horse. And then the entire idea spiralled because I went, 'Well, I may as well write up to this point and explain how they got there in the first place' and then the fic kept going…


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary** : There's a new guy in town, an inventor, and if Tao can steal a few interesting things from him, he'll be able to eat for a few days, maybe longer. He might even get enough to able to get out of the town!

Tao's wish comes true, just not in the way he expected.

Steampunk au! 8D This is all lorspolairepeluche's fault, haha.

Hopefully you can read this, since the site's pretty finicky at the moment.

* * *

 **All You Have to Do is Breathe  
**

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

The man still hadn't stirred a few hours later, and they sat around the campfire, dinner almost ready.

Maybe it was one of the things Boss always knew, or maybe Dark Spear had told him, but Boss looked over his own shoulder, smiling. "Evening."

Tao tensed and looked in the man's direction. Was he going to be as feral like he had been the last time he was conscious? There was no movement over there for a few seconds before there was a huff and the man sat up, his muscles tense.

…Right. The man had ridden a horse to get to them, so he had to be able to think.

"Ah, you shouldn't do that," Boss said. He didn't get to his feet and go to the man's side like Tao thought he would. "You're still healing."

The man didn't press a palm to any of his wounds (but that could have been to not scratch himself with his claws), pulling his legs towards himself. He narrowed his eyes for some reason, glaring at his ankles.

"There's food if you're hungry," Boss said. They'd made their usual portion size, with enough for the following day.

"I'm not."

Tao gaped. How could he _not_ be hungry after all that? Did he not need to eat as much? …Or did the man not trust them to have done something to his food?

The man looked around, more at the ground than the horizon, like he was looking for something.

"Your gloves are next to where your head was," Boss offered. "There's spare clothes for you there as well."

The man picked up the gloves and after turning them inside out and back again, he slipped them on. The line of tension in his shoulders eased, but not all of it. "So I'm your prisoner now," the man said, his voice flat, one side of his mouth lifted up in a sneer.

"Do you see cuffs and chains?" Boss asked, his eyebrows raised. "I don't keep prisoners."

…Hah, Tao knew _that_ well…

The man glared at his own legs again, his hands fisted. Then he snorted, lifting his gaze to Boss'. "So I'm free to go?"

Boss nodded towards the man's horse, who was still tethered next to him. "Your horse is there; you're free to stay or go as you wish."

Huh? Tao glanced at Boss. If the man got away, he would tell the Union more information, like Dark Spear. Why would Boss let him go?

"A trick," the man retorted, his hands going tighter. "You've already found out everything you want to."

Boss chuckled. "My skills are superb, but they're not _that_ good, I'm afraid."

The man scowled. "Then what _do_ you want to know?"

"How you're feeling." There hadn't been a pause.

"Fine." The word was clipped, one side of his mouth lifting to bare a fang.

"Very well." Boss got to his feet, going for the pot. As he passed, he gave Tao a pat on the shoulder.

The man _glared_ at them, and Tao ducked his head, trying to focus on dinner, too aware of the man's gaze. The man didn't leave though, slipping the spare clothes on, and Tao hunched over his bowl and ate. Had Boss offered to let him go because he knew the man wouldn't leave?

xOx

Tao couldn't sleep, not after what had happened, and he stared up at the stars before turning on his side. Again. At this rate, he would sleep in the wagon when they travelled. If they travelled in the morning. Who knew what was going to happen.

He tensed at a soft scuff, ice shooting through him; he closed his eyes and pretended to sleep, trying to control his breathing.

The sound had come from the wrong direction - Boss and Takagi-san were at his back and he hadn't heard either of them move. The only person over there was the man and his horse, but Tao couldn't hear any limping. Had he fully healed already? He must have.

Tao couldn't do anything but lie there, knowing the man was coming closer; he was frozen, not wanting to draw attention to himself. And what _could_ he do? He was too weak to stop the man apart from standing in his way, if he could even get that far. Tao wasn't sure his legs would hold him if he tried to stand.

The man was heading towards the wagon, to where Boss kept his inventions and Tao was such a _coward_ but he couldn't will himself to move or do something, to even wake up the others. _That_ must have been why the man had stayed. Boss kept his suitcases of journals close to him while he slept, but Tao didn't want _any_ of his belongings getting stolen!

There was an accompanying scuff and the man growled. "Out of my way, horse," he hissed. More movement and Tao peeked – Dark Spear was standing in front of the man, mirroring his movements. If Dark Spear knew he was there, then Boss had to know too. And if Dark Spear hadn't killed him yet after going for Boss' inventions, she wasn't going to. But why were they doing this?

"I don't care if you-!" The man didn't move, starting to tremble, his hands curled at his side.

"Fine. Just - _fine_." The man started to pace, not trying to get closer to the wagon. Dark Spear followed what he was doing with her head but didn't sidestep to block him. "It's not like I was supposed to get his information, right?" His voice was rising, and he flung an arm out as he span on his heel. "They sent me on a fucking _suicide mission_!" His voice cracked and his breathing was ragged.

"…Whatever. Fuck 'em." With one last twist, the man stalked back to where he'd been lying before. Tao closed his eyes again as he passed.

Once the man was far enough away, Tao turned over, not wanting to face him in case it was obvious he was still awake and had heard everything - just in time to see Takagi-san with his hand wrapped around his gun, his eyes towards the man. They shared a look and Tao stared at the ground before he saw Takagi-san's expression change.

It took a while until Tao fell asleep, exhaustion dragging at him.

xOx

Tao yawned the next morning as he cooked breakfast. He was lightheaded but he wasn't falling over; he should be able to cook breakfast without hurting himself, and he could nap afterwards.

Everyone else was still getting up, and he looked up at approaching footsteps. His face fell when he saw it was Tagaki-san.

He couldn't leave breakfast so he ducked his head, hoping Takagi-san wouldn't talk about what had happened the night before. Or what hadn't happened.

"Xiè-san…"

Dammit. "Yes?" he said, stirring the pot, not looking up.

"I want to talk about last night."

Tao hunched his shoulders. "I don't." He was a coward. He knew that; he didn't need someone else to tell him.

Tagaki-san moved closer, so Tao could see his legs by the pot. "Did you expect to be able to stop him?" His voice was soft enough to not carry elsewhere. There was no accusatory tone to his question, like he was asking his opinion on if he preferred meat or vegetables.

Maybe? "At least be able to do _something_ ," Tao mumbled into the broth. But…no, he wouldn't have done anything.

"Isn't that why you employed me?"

Tao paused, glancing up at Tagaki-san. He had a small smile on his face. "Well, yeah," Tao said. "But two people are better than one!"

"Doesn't Dark Spear count as a second person?"

…Dark Spear was part of the problem. She _had_ proved she could defend the carriage without Boss' help though. Multiple times already.

"She does," Tao said, stirring the pot again. "I – okay." She was far better equipped to look after Boss' belongings than he ever was.

Takagi-san smiled at him and Tao exhaled, his shoulders relaxing.

xOx

The radio was a familiar noise in the background when Tao heard someone moving behind him.

Boss was with Dark Spear where Tao could see them both, and Takagi-san had gone for a pee. Which meant…

"What is that?"

Tao twitched a small smile at the man, wanting to rub the back of his neck. "It's, ah, stew. You hungry?" It was almost done.

"Hah." The man leaned forward, his nose twitching. "Maybe."

This close, Tao could see the dark shadows under his eyes. So he hadn't slept well either, huh? Or he was still recovering. He was also wearing his gloves.

"Uh, okay…" Tao wasn't sure how to react to that so he turned back to the pot and continued stirring. He wasn't _as_ scared of the man, not after his outburst the night before, and he hadn't tried to force his way past Dark Spear. Those were good things, right?

The others came to sit with them a few minutes later. Tao got his own bowl and started eating, talking with Boss about the wagon.

The man only went up to spoon some of the stew into his bowl after everyone else had taken some and Tao watched him from the corner of his eyes as the man sniffed at the food and then tasted it.

The man's eyebrows shot up. "It's good."

Warmth curled Tao's stomach at the compliment and he turned away to hide his smile.

The man ate faster after that, and Tao went back to eating his fill.

Afterwards, Tao went to help Boss, double-checking the new reins and straps, making sure they fitted and were comfortable for Dark Spear. The man was the last one left at the fire, still eating.

"How does it feel?" Tao asked Dark Spear, patting her shoulder.

Dark Spear pulled at the wagon and then stopped, snorting as she lifted her back right hoof.

"There, huh?" Tao followed up her flank, tugging on different straps until he found one that was looser than the others. "This one?"

She tossed her head. Tao hummed, trying to find out where he could tighten it. Best make a new notch.

"What do you think?" Boss said, once Tao had finished.

"They should hold, Boss!" It seemed sturdy and Boss would have said something if he'd spotted any problems.

"And what about…?" Boss tilted his head towards the fire, where the man was still eating.

And…Boss was asking his opinion again.

Tao gave him a slow nod. "Yeah."

Boss didn't say anything though, studying him. "If you're saying that because you think that's what I want-"

Tao shook his head. "No. I…" Didn't exactly _like_ him. "Think he's okay." Not as terrifying as he first thought.

Boss continued to study him, then nodded, smiling. He walked away, and Tao kept an ear out as he started to pack up.

"You're free to join us if you wish," he heard Boss say, and when Tao peeked, he saw surprise flash across the man's face before it darkened. …Oh, so he didn't want to stay with them.

"Yeah, I'm leaving them," the man said, his lip lifted up in a sneer, tugging at his gloves. "It's not like they give a shit about me; I'm dead to them anyway."

Boss smiled at the man. "Then welcome aboard."

Tao gave the man a small smile as he approached the wagon, which reminded him… "Hey, what do we call you?" He couldn't call him 'the man' _all_ the time.

The man's lips thinned. "Whatever you want."

Tao blinked. Huh? "C'mon," Tao said, "you have to have a name." Was it something hard to say? Something the man didn't like?

Tao stepped back as the man drew himself up, his hands fisting. "Really. I _have_ to have a name?"

"W-well-" Everyone did? Didn't he have one?

"You want my 'name'?" The man advanced until Tao bumped into the wagon, unable to back up further. "It's M-21." His mouth twisted with each syllable.

Tao's stomach dropped. That – explained why he didn't want to be called by his name. And the etching on his wrist. Shit.

They were standing nose-to-nose, and Tao had nowhere else to go.

"I don't _remember_ the name I had before because those fucking bastards took it from me!"

"Hey!"

Tao flinched at the shout, but he was glad to see Takagi-san striding over.

"Leave him alone!"

Growling, the man scowled and crossed his arms, not moving.

Takagi-san went to Tao's side and Tao wanted to huddle behind him but he couldn't.

The man turned his attention back to Tao. "So?" He lifted his lip.

"What's going on?" Boss asked, coming over. Everyone was here now, apart from Dark Spear and Tao was sure she would escape her straps her straps and gallop over at a second's notice.

"Do you want to be called that?" Tao asked, his voice wavering, looking at the man through his hair. If Tao answered Boss' question, he might lose his nerve with the man.

"Tch." The man's arms tightened. "I already _said_ call me what you want."

"Okay..." Tao winced at the man's challenging glare. "How about 'M'?" It was close enough to his...'name' without being dehumanising and it sounded like a nickname.

The man blinked, his scowl dropping away for a second before it came back. "Whatever." His voice had less of an edge to it and he stalked off, going in the direction of his horse.

"Whew." Tao sagged against Takagi-san. "Thanks."

"Are you all right?" Boss asked, placing a hand on his shoulder, peering at him.

Tao nodded. "Yeah." That…hadn't been fun.

"I'll go talk with him," Boss said, his lips pursed.

"No," Tao said, shaking his head. "That was my fault; I shouldn't have pushed."

"That doesn't mean he should have shouted at you."

Tao looked away and ruffled the hair at his neck. He knew he would have kept pressing until M snapped at him.

Boss exhaled. "Very well."

Tao watched Boss walk away, making sure he didn't go after M. He didn't.

Takagi-san gave Tap a small nudge, not trying to push him away. "Do you need help packing?"

Meaning: did he want his company? Tao nodded. "Yeah."

Smiling, Takagi-san nodded and started to help. Tao tried to keep his attention on M, making sure where he was. He stayed with his horse and seeing that, Tao started to relax.

They finished and Tao breathed a small sigh when M mounted his horse. He wasn't riding in the wagon with him.

"Now then," Boss said, patting Tao's shoulder, "do you want to drive again?"

Tao breathed a weak chuckle. "No. I think I've done enough riding for a month." Maybe a week. He didn't want to do it now anyway.

"Very well."

Tao clambered into the back of the wagon, and when they started moving, it didn't take long for the rocking lulled him to sleep.

xOx

Tao stretched with a groan after hopping off the wagon, feeling better than when he went in. He'd been able to catch a few hours of sleep while travelling and that had cleared his head a bit.

He looked up at the sound of M dismounting and Tao glanced away, not wanting to be caught watching him. But he had to make sure. Then he would drop it.

"Uh," Tao said as M walked past. M didn't turn around and Tao held back for a second.

He took a breath and went after M. "Hey, M?" he asked, trying out the nickname, watching his reaction.

M stiffened, and then turned around. "Yeah?"

It was a response. Tao gave him a small smile. "Is that okay?"

He got a blank stare for a second and then M nodded.

Tao's smile widened. Good.

M turned away and Tao took that as a sign the conversation had ended. But M had responded without getting in his face, so it was a start. Little steps were better than none.

Tao started unpacking what was needed for lunch.

xOx

Nothing happened on the ride after lunch and Tao was able to talk with Boss about the recent list of words Boss had given him to read instead of sleeping again.

Tao watched M unsaddling his horse…and that was a familiar thought.

He didn't turn turn his head away in time that M looked in his direction. "What?"

Tao walked over, not wanting to yell over the distance between them. "What's your horse's name – if, you know, you want to tell me," he added, learning his lesson from last time.

M pursed his lips, setting the saddle down. "Names are that important to you."

"Well, yeah." Tao nodded. Before, it wasn't often he would get called by his name - _other_ names or insults, yeah, but not his name. He wanted to make sure he was calling the person by something they wanted to be.

"She doesn't have one."

Tao's mouth dropped open, but he caught himself in time before he blurted something out again.

M patted her neck. "I'm not forcing some name I thought of that isn't hers onto her; I don't have that right."

Tao studied him as M focused on his horse, not giving Tao eye contact. That…made sense, coming from him.

"Okay." Tao just gave him a small smile when M glanced back at him. "I'll go help with dinner." Before M could say anything, Tao scurried off.

xOx

The next evening, Tao looked up when he heard someone from behind as he washed the plates in the stream they'd stopped by.

"Hey, M." He hadn't brought his horse – but, right, M had watered her before dinner. "What is it?" There was no urgency to M's gait, so the others couldn't be in trouble.

"I wanted to help."

Tao stared, sure he'd misheard.

"With the dishes," M continued, and Tao _had_ heard right.

"It's fine," Tao said, shaking his head. "I'm almost done anyway."

When M didn't move, shifting on his feet instead, Tao stopped and studied him again, trying to figure out what was wrong. If he was in M's position… Oh.

"Hey, um," Tao said, putting the plate he was holding in the basin and turning around to give M his full attention. "If you're worried about Boss kicking you out if you aren't useful, he won't."

M narrowed his eyes at him. "You've thought the same things."

"Yeah." Tao nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. Or tried to. He yelped when he slapped the cold water there. "Okay, don't do _that_ again," he muttered, rubbing it to warm up that area.

M didn't say anything for a few seconds, looking around before he returned his gaze to Tao.

"And you're still doing things around the camp."

"Well, yeah," Tao said, giving him a confused look, "I can't really – oh." He stopped halfway, realising what M was saying. "That's true." He held up a few of the clean plates for M as a peace offering with a sheepish smile. "I clean; you dry?"

M nodded and took the plates from him, picking up the drying cloth.

xOx

A few days later, Tao watched M walk away after helping put the plates back. Hm… He'd done that every night. Tao glanced between where M went and the others are the campfire. Boss smiled back at him and gave him a nod. Well, it was obvious what Boss thought.

Tao got his feet and followed after M.

"Hey, M?" Tao called out, looking around. He couldn't see him, and Tao peered around at the foliage.

He caught a flash of silver, and he made his way over, making as much noise as he could. If M left after hearing him, Tao would leave him alone.

M didn't leave, continuing to lean on the tree.

"Hey," Tao said, once he was close enough. M glanced in his direction but didn't say anything.

"So…" Tao said, tugging a lock of hair. "I was wondering if you wanted to come join us around the fire? I, uh, noticed you usually go somewhere else after you've eaten, and that's fine if that's what you want to do, but if you want to talk with us, you can."

M still didn't say anything and Tao scuffed his shoe over a tree root while he waited. Was that M's answer? Should he leave and not ask again? But if M hadn't liked the question, he would have said; Tao knew _that_ much.

Tao looked up at a snort. "I don't get on with people," M said, crossing his arms. Tao could agree with that. "And…" M pursed his lips. "I don't have the same history as you do with them; you've always had them."

Tao slowed his foot down, his eyes wide as he gaped at M. That's what he thought? "No, I haven't." Tao said, pulling a leaf off a nearby bush and started to run his fingers over it. M didn't say anything and Tao kept going. "I only met them a couple of months ago."

"Before that…" Tao exhaled, his shoulders slumping. "I didn't have anyone. Everyone hated me as soon as they saw my face."

"…Why."

"Heh." Tao folded the leaf, tearing it into pieces. "I'm Chinese."

That didn't get a response and when Tao glanced at M through his hair, he was met with a blank stare. He didn't know? "We're the cheap labour. They could get a lot of us for less than what they'd pay Americans. We finished the train tracks, but no-one wants to pay a good wage to a 'stinking' foreigner." Amongst other names Tao had been called when he'd tried to find work after the railway had been finished. Sighing, Tao let all the pieces drift to the ground. "I can't change the way I look to them; I look like someone who doesn't belong."

"And then you found them."

Tao gave M a small smile, warmth in his chest just at the thought of Boss and Takagi-san. "Boss was the first guy in the town I was in to not think I'm not up to no good on sight. Dark Spear found Takagi-san."

Tao stopped, realising how much he'd talked about himself. Had he said too much? "So, uh, yeah – you can come join us if you want," he said, trying to go back to the original topic. "We don't always talk; we're usually doing our own thing but it can be nice being around other people."

M didn't move and Tao nodded. "Yeah. So. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah."

Wincing, Tao went back to the campfire.

xOx

A few days later, Tao worked on his gun as Boss and Tagaki-san exchanged stories about the places they'd been to.

He frowned after tightening one screw. …Huh. He was finished? Tao slid all the pieces together, double-checking he had done everything. And he had.

Tao waited for the two to finish, not quite following what they were talking about since he hadn't been paying attention earlier.

When the conversation slowed, Tao said, "Hey, Takagi-san?"

"Yes?" Takagi-san looked in his direction.

"I finished your gun – do you want to look at it?"

Takagi-san smiled. "I would love to."

"Great!" Tao hopped to his feet and they left for a clearer space to test it.

xOx

A week later, they entered another town and Tao made sure his hat was in place on when he clambered out the wagon.

Tao had started his routine of brushing Dark Spear down when he heard, "You weren't doing that before."

He almost dropped the brush in surprise, but Dark Spear nickered in greeting to M, who was bringing in his own horse.

"That's because she didn't really need it," Tao said, reaching for his usual excuse, but that sounded hollow to his ears.

M's quirked eyebrow told Tao what he thought of that, especially since they'd been through some dirty environments.

He knew he was hiding from people, but he couldn't go out, not when he had a safe place to be now.

xOx

They stayed in the town for only a day, long enough to get the supplies they needed and go.

When they stopped for dinner, Tao smiled when M didn't leave as soon as he was done.

Tao fiddled with his radio by the fire, sure it was close to completion, an ear out on his working one.

"-found a coffin under the seabed this morning. Witnesses described it as being made out of white metal, a large cross laid on top and decorated with gold."

M snorted. "That'll already be stripped clean."

Tao would have agreed, but he jumped at a crash behind him. It was Boss, the cooking pot at his feet; he was staring at the three of them. "Boss? You okay?" It wasn't like him to drop anything.

"Where?" Boss demanded, striding over, ignoring the pot. "Where did they find it?"

Tao blinked, not understanding what he was asking until he heard Takagi-san's answer.

"South."

Boss was asking about the coffin…?

Boss nodded, his lips pursed before spinning on his heel and starting to walk away. "Pack up; we're going there."

" _Eh_?" Tao yelped. "Now?" They'd just finished unpacking – and they hadn't done any travelling at night since they left his hometown. What was going _on_?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary** : There's a new guy in town, an inventor, and if Tao can steal a few interesting things from him, he'll be able to eat for a few days, maybe longer. He might even get enough to able to get out of the town!

Tao's wish comes true, just not in the way he expected.

Contains blood and violence.

Steampunk au! 8D This is all lorspolairepeluche's fault, haha.

* * *

 **All You Have to Do is Breathe  
**

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

"Yes, now," Boss said. Then he paused and turned to face them again. "My apologies for being so blunt." He took deeper breaths as he gazed into the fire. "There is something there that I would like to investigate."

"Because…of the coffin?" Takagi-san asked, his eyebrows drawn in.

Boss nodded. "Yes."

Tao stared at Boss, not understanding. Why would Boss want to investigate a dead body? And rush going there? The body wasn't going to leave. Not unless the person's family had been found, and a name hadn't been mentioned yet on the radio. In fact, the announcer had moved onto other news, about how bandit attacks were on the rise, starting to work closer to towns.

"Boss?" Tao said. "The coffin's not going to walk away; we don't have to rush going there." Though if the bones had been disturbed already…

Boss exhaled, his shoulders slumping a little. "Unfortunately, we do. The coffin cannot run off by itself, no. But if the Union has found out about this –and they will have, as it's been publically announced- they will also be trying to retrieve it."

Why was a dead person who had been dug up from under the sea so important to the Union?

"How do you know the Union'll go after it?" M asked, his lips pursed.

Boss gave him a soft chuckle. "The coffin is indicative of a certain group of people," Boss said. "There are not many who would have the resources to make the coffin that way."

That was true. It must have been someone rich if the coffin was lined with gold.

M smirked, crossing his arms. "So you're going to steal it before they do."

Boss nodded, a small smile on his face. "Yes." His smile faded and he studied M. "However, there is a large chance that we will meet Union agents in doing so – if you wish to leave-"

"You're certain the Union wants this?" M cut in instead.

"Yes."

"Then I'm staying with you." M's arms tightened. "It's not big, but if I can stop the Union from getting one thing they want and inconvenience them, I want in." He let out a long breath, frowning as his gaze went elsewhere.

"It's the only thing I can do anyway," he muttered.

Boss didn't say anything but when it was clear M wasn't going to say anything else, he turned his attention Tao and Takagi-san. "I offer the same to you: if we meet Union agents, there is a chance you could be hurt or die. Therefore, if you wish, I can drop you off at the next town with compensation."

Takagi-san just smiled. "This _is_ what I'm being paid for; I'm already aware of the dangers."

Tao ducked his head, not meeting Boss' gaze when Boss looked at him. He had known the danger from the start too, but all this time, they had been running from the Union agents, not _towards_ them. But he wasn't going to leave Boss, and he would try his best so that Boss wouldn't have to use Dark Spear again.

"I'm coming too," Tao said, lifting his head.

"Are you sure?"

Tao nodded. "I'm not doing it because I think that's what you want," Tao said, even though his stomach was squeezing in on itself at the realisation of what he was agreeing to. "But... Yeah. I want to come. If - if you want me to." Because for all he knew, he would get them all killed. He didn't have the fighting experience they did, and he didn't have the time to learn either.

He heard footfalls coming closer, and then Boss was patting his shoulder. "Of course I do."

"Thanks, Boss..." Tao whispered, his shoulders slumping.

"Come on then," Boss said, keeping his hand there. "We need to pack up."

Tao nodded, standing up, and Boss gave his shoulder a squeeze as he did so.

xOx

"Boss," Tao said when most of their things were packed into the wagon.

"Yes?" Boss slid his box of tools further into the wagon and then turned to him. "Is there something wrong?"

Tao shook his head. "Not really," he said, glancing at Dark Spear, who seemed to know what he was thinking and flicked her tail at them. "I want to drive, so you can rest before we get there."

Boss' eyebrows twitched up.

Tao fidgeted with a cuff, not looking at him. "I know I said I didn't want to drive again for at least a month, but if something happens where we're going, you need to be rested." Boss would know what to do in any situation and could tell the others what to do; Tao couldn't. Driving was the most he could do.

Boss studied him for a few seconds and then smiled. "Very well. Thank you."

Tao beamed back at him.

xOx

Sunlight had started to creep up over the horizon as Boss and Tao swapped places in the carriage before approaching the town. He napped in the short time it took to reach town and Tao peered out when they arrived.

The air was filled with salt and fish, and Tao wrinkled his nose. It had been a long time since he'd smelled similar air; he'd gotten used to the dustier plains.

The townsfolk didn't seem too excited when Tao saw them, but maybe a coffin was only good for gossip for one day. Or maybe the person's family had been found and notified.

Tao looked around when Boss stopped Dark Spear and leaned over to someone walking down the street. "Excuse me," Boss said, "but could you direct me towards the morgue?"

"Yes. You just need to keep going down this street," the person said, pointing, "and go left. When you see gravestones, you're there."

Boss nodded. "All right. Thank you."

It didn't take them long to reach the morgue, but Tao frowned when he saw the sheriff carriage outside. That…was a coincidence, wasn't it?

It seemed too ominous; Boss had good reason to hurry them.

But they couldn't have gotten there faster if they'd _tried_. Still. Maybe they could have.

Boss hopped off the wagon, Takagi-san following, and Tao peered out after them. Should he go with them? The sheriff was there… Boss hadn't asked him to go so Tao was content to stay where he was. Far away from the sheriff.

As Boss and Takagi-san neared the front door, it opened, and two people stepped out. The sheriff's badge flashed in the sunlight and Tao ducked back into the safety of the wagon.

"Morning, Sheriff," Tao heard Boss say.

"Mornin'. You come to try your luck at opening that coffin too?" The voice was wry, like the person was on the verge of chuckling.

"I – excuse me?"

"People were trying to pry it open all of yesterday," a second voice said. "In case there were documents inside detailing who the poor soul was."

Did people do that? Why put the dead person's name _inside_ , where no-one could read it? That sounded like an excuse.

"They couldn't even pry the gold off the lid," the first voice said.

So he and M had been right that someone would do that.

"You're too late anyway. Someone got greedy and stole it in the night."

Tao froze. It was gone? After they'd travelled the entire night to get here?

"Took the door right off the hinges, they did."

"And some of the wall."

"I see…" Boss said.

"Is there any other business you have here?"

"…No. Thank you, and good day."

Boss sat down with a thump when he came over and Tao stayed silent as they moved off again.

xOx

Tao hummed as he finished brushing down Dark Spear, M somehow finishing before him. Though, his horse was smaller than Dark Spear, not that that was hard. Tao wrapped an arm around her neck as she led him towards the house; he smiled at her and gave her one last pat before going in.

He wandered through the house, following the sound of voices and found the kitchen, the others surrounding the table.

There was a steaming mug of tea at an empty spot at the table and Tao sat down at it, curling his fingers around the mug.

"They won't have left a trail," Boss said, "as much as they destroyed things in their wake."

"So we'll leave here soon?" Takagi-san asked and Tao was content to not join the conversation, savouring the tea.

"Unless there's a way to track them or have an idea where they may have gone." Boss shook his head, and then he sighed, brushing his hair away from his shoulders. "I am unfortunately used to being chased rather than being the chaser."

"There _is_ a way," M said, his words slow. "There's a fort not too far from here. The agents would have taken the coffin there to store it before getting their next orders of what to do with it."

"You're sure?" Boss demanded.

"Yeah." M nodded. "That's what I would have done."

There was a scrape of a chair over the floor and Tao jerked at the sudden noise.

"Where?" Boss demanded, his hands braced on the table, staring at M.

...They were going to travel again? They'd jumped the last time, they'd _still_ been late. Which was why they had to be faster this time. They hadn't unpacked apart from the essentials so they wouldn't waste as much time as before.

"North-west of here," M said, jerking his head in that direction. "Away from the sea front. It's only a couple of hours away."

"And you're sure that's where it is?"

M nodded. "I've been there a few times."

Boss sighed and then closed his eyes. "We need to go."

M raised an eyebrow at Boss, his lips pursed. "Do you even know how you're going to get in?"

They had Takagi-san's guns and however M attacked and - Tao froze, his eyes going wide. No. If Boss was going to use Dark Spear to get in-

Boss didn't say anything, his gaze going towards the stable.

M-21 huffed. "I can get you in, but I'll need something to give them. Something of yours – fake information or an invention or two."

Tao huffed in relief, hiding it by pretending to blow into his tea. Boss wouldn't need to use Dark Spear.

Boss nodded. "I can make something up. However…" Boss frowned. "I may have some difficulties doing that if I'm to drive Dark Spear at the same time. I would rather give them useless information rather than something that could help them."

"I can do that, Boss," Tao said.

Boss looked at him. "Are you sure?"

Tao nodded, giving him a reassuring smile. "Yeah, the nap earlier helped." It was true, and if it helped Boss, he would do it.

So long as they didn't bump into any bandits he would be fine. Even though they were heading towards a fort filled with people worse than bandits…

Boss hummed and then looked at M. "Will your horse be able to handle this journey?"

M's gaze drifted towards the stable. "Yeah. It'd be easier on her if she wasn't carrying anything though."

"Hmm." Boss looked between Tao and M. "Would it be better if you sat next to Tao?"

He nodded again. "I can direct from there."

"I'm fine with it too," Tao said.

"That's good." Boss paused, his attention on M. "And thank you."

M's eyes widened, his mouth parting for a second. He glanced away, pursing his lips. "Uh. Yeah, whatever."

…Had he been like that when Boss had praised him too? Tao was sure he had flushed when Boss had complimented him. Did he still do that?

"Well then, we had better get going," Boss said with a clap of his hands. "Tao, could you go prepare Dark Spear?"

"Yeah!"

When Tao entered the stable again, Dark Spear lifted her head and nickered at him.

"Hey," he said as he approached her, "we're on the move again."

Her ears twitched and she walked towards him.

It didn't take him long to set her up but he frowned when he was done, lifting his head and sniffing. Was that…smoke? That couldn't be right.

Tao headed back to the kitchen and the smell got stronger with every step. He halted, seeing Boss in front of the lit fireplace. Tao sucked in a breath when Boss fed it one of his journals.

"Boss!"

"Ah, you're done," Boss said, smiling at him, getting another journal ready.

"What're you _doing_?" Tao demanded, rushing over. That was Boss' _work_ , that he'd been protecting for all this time and now he was _destroying_ it?

Boss' smile stayed in place. It didn't look forced. "Ensuring the Union doesn't get my data in case something goes wrong."

Oh. That was a real possibility, now that they were going to the Union, but … All the work Boss had done…

"Not to worry," Boss said. "I still have all the information here." Boss tapped his temple with a finger and Tao relaxed. Boss was right. That information could be remade; it couldn't be taken back if it got into the Union's hands.

"Where're the others?" Tao asked as he held out a hand to help Boss.

"Selling some of my more innocuous inventions," Boss said, handing Tao a few of his journals. "The Union will find it harder to get their whereabouts, and it will lighten our load as well."

"But…" Tao said, throwing one in and watched the flames take it page by page, "if you're getting rid of your inventions, what about Dark Spear?" She could be caught. Did they have to leave her behind too? But if they were, Boss wouldn't have told him to prepare her.

Boss chuckled. "She can handle herself."

Yeah, she could.

xOx

Tao settled back into the driver's seat and M sat next to him after tying his horse to the back of the wagon.

"Their storage area's huge," M said once they had travelled for a while, his feet propped up against the edge of the wagon, "but if the Union really wants the coffin, it'll be close to the entrance and somewhere open so it's easier to get out."

"Thank you for all the information you're giving us," Boss said from within the wagon, his tone a little distracted, and Tao could sometimes hear the scratch of pen on paper.

M shrugged and it looked like he was better at accepting gratitude. Or he was better at hiding it now. "The more you know the better chance you've got of stealing from the Union."

When M gave Tao a new instruction of where to go, M peered into the wagon. "What are you putting in there anyway?"

"Hm?" Boss replied. "Oh, formulae that cancel each other out, old discoveries that have since been debunked. Useless stuff. Why?"

"Can you add something that'll explode in the scientists' faces?"

Tao listened, quietening his thoughts when he heard Boss chuckle - that wasn't the response he'd expected from him. But seeing what Tao knew of the Union and what Boss and M must have gone through because of them… It wasn't that surprising.

"If I make it too obvious, they'll notice and won't do it."

"Tch." M squared his shoulders, scowling. "I don't care. There'll be someone who won't check, especially after they've been trying to get your information for so long. That's all you need."

Boss hummed. "Very well; I'll put some in."

M smirked, straightening. "Good."

xOx

"Do you want someone to go with you when you go back?" Takagi-san asked as Tao adjusted his hat against the sun.

M snorted. "No. You wouldn't know what to say or do; it's better if I go alone."

Tao didn't like it, but he was right.

"What do we do if something _does_ go wrong?" Tao asked. No matter how much he tried to convince himself otherwise, the worry was still there.

M didn't say anything for a few seconds. "An alarm'll go off and the soldiers will kill anyone who they think is suspicious."

That…was great to hear…

"But this fort's small – there shouldn't be any modified humans there." 'Modified humans'? "They won't be expecting me, so I'll be able to surprise them. It should be enough."

Tao looked at him, puzzled. That didn't make sense to him. "But don't they know about you?" The Union were the ones who had changed him in the first place.

M snorted, clenching his hand into a fist. "My transformation is…different from other modifications. Stronger. Someone like me isn't _supposed_ to have it." He glared down at his hand. "If the Union knew, I would have been dragged back to the labs and kept there."

…Oh. That explained why he hid his hands behind his gloves. "Okay."

M-21 didn't add more, crossing his arms and staring out at the horizon.

So now all they had to do was do it and steal a coffin. Easy. Nothing could go wrong.

Even in Tao's mind, it sounded fake.

xOx

The fort was imbedded into the side of a mountain surrounded by a forest. Tao wouldn't have known it was there at a distance and even knowing that it was, Tao wasn't sure if he would be able to find it again. He wouldn't want to anyway.

"That's weird…" M said, his mouth at a slant as they got closer to the fort.

"What is?" Tao asked, keeping his gaze forward, trying to act 'normal' flexing his hands when they got too stiff. Was something wrong before they'd even started?

"There's more guards out than usual."

Tao squinted, seeing two guards in front of the closed gate and a few more patrolling the wall. He flicked his gaze away when the sun caught off a few rifles.

Tao drew Dark Spear to a halt in front of the gate, keeping his eyes on his own hands.

"You have papers?" the guard on the left said.

Tao froze at the words, his heart stopping. Papers? They didn't have that! They were going to be found out when they hadn't stepped foot into the fort yet!

"Papers?" M snorted, putting his foot up on the rest like there was _nothing wrong_. "We don't _exist_ \- how are we supposed to have papers? All I've got is this," he said, waving Boss' journal, "and all the other stuff we picked up."

Tao peeked from under his hat's rim at the guard's face.

There was no answering scowl or narrowing of eyes at M's remark, but a smirk instead. She waved her hands in a placating way. "Hey, orders are orders; we have to ask anyone who approaches. There's some new drop-off the higher-ups don't want _anyone_ getting."

M rolled his eyes. "That's everything they get their hands on."

Could the guard be talking about the coffin? Tao hoped so. It was something to focus on rather than how his stomach had shrivelled up inside him.

"Heh." The guard jerked her head to the other guard, who started to open the gate.

"You know the procedure," the first guard said as the gate opened. No, Tao didn't.

"Yeah, yeah," M said, snorting. "Report to the Captain straight away and no detours."

She gave him a tight-lipped smile.

"It's not like there's anything else to do here except drop stuff off."

There was a lull in the conversation and Tao twitched when he realised that was his cue to move the carriage again. He clicked his tongue and Dark Spear moved.

That…could have gone a lot worse. Tao's heart wasn't convinced, still trying to smash its way out of his ribcage. But he couldn't relax now, not when they were surrounded on all sides. Tao was sure all eyes were on him and he kept his head ducked, following M's soft directions.

The fort seemed _huge_ with an open courtyard that would make it easy to be picked off by any of the guns the soldiers were carrying.

"Shit."

Tao's hands tightened at the soft exclamation. "What?" he hissed back. Something _else_ was wrong now? Everything was off about this!

"Mary."

Who? Tao pulled his focus away from the buildings, looking at the people around them. He caught sight of one person surrounded by some guards, who wasn't wearing the same uniform as them.

It was a woman with long dark hair tied up in a ponytail, leaning back on a building wall. Her arms were crossed, and she seemed bored at the fact she was surrounded by a number of soldiers. Her dress was loose, not like the fuller shapes of the dresses Tao had seen recently, the sleeves large and poofy. By her side was a parasol.

"What about her?" Tao asked. Though if M knew her by sight and name, it had to be bad.

"The same scientist modified us," M said, his teeth gritted. "So she'd recognise me. She must have been the one who brought in the coffin."

Ah, shit. "Would she know what mission you had?"

"…No. Not unless Crombell told her. She's one of his favourites, but I don't think he tells her _everything_." M frowned. "She's stronger than me; if she found out I'm a traitor and that I'd kept my transformation a secret, she'd kill me." He closed his eyes and exhaled. "She shouldn't. There's no need for me to reveal that here."

Unless something went wrong.

She didn't approach them as they passed and Tao took that as a good sign.

"I'll meet you at the entrance," M said, nodding towards the guards at the storage area.

"Yeah…" Now they were on their own. Well, not quite – Tao still had Boss and Takagi-san, but M didn't have anyone to back him up if anything went wrong. Which there shouldn't. Because all M had to do was go in and out and that was it.

Even though everything else had been going wrong so far.

The guards opened the doors without any questions and Tao took a few breaths as they entered the storage area. It was colder inside, out of the sunlight and Tao had been too distracted to notice they'd been going towards the mountain. They were inside it, the walls smooth and shadows created from the electric lights hanging above them.

Tao looked around, trying to figure out what direction to go in first. There were shelves, bookshelves and entire areas filled up with things that didn't seem to have any kind of order to it. But he had thought that when he'd first met Boss. At least the guards hadn't asked what they were dropping off.

Boss poked his head out as Tao tried to find something coffin-shaped and white. It should have been easy to find in there; most of the items were a lot smaller and darker than what Tao was looking for, but the place was so _big_. And what _were_ all these items? Tao couldn't recognise them at a glance.

Dark Spear didn't wait for him to direct her and, okay, this direction seemed like a good one as any to start with.

Tao kept a lookout as Dark Spear kept going, but his eyes widened when he saw a door looming ahead. It was made out of metal, as was the wall it was attached to. No doubt this was their high security storage. Dark Spear stopped in front of the doors and M hadn't said anything about this!

How were they going to get through the door without making noise and calling the soldiers to them? Maybe if Boss used Dark Spear but that wasn't an option Tao wanted.

He frowned at the lock dangling in front of the doors.

"…Huh." Could he do it?

"What is it?" Boss asked, and Tao looked at him over his shoulder.

"I think Dark Spear led us to the coffin." How she knew, Tao had no idea. But she had found Takagi-san, so Tao trusted her judgement.

Boss stood up and peered over Tao's shoulder. "Ah, I see…"

Tao pulled his tools out from under his coat; they never left his side and found comfort of them being on him even though he hadn't needed to use them in months.

"Tao…?"

He looked back at him. "I think I can get us in, but it might take some time," Tao said. Boss _had_ to agree because the other way was too dangerous and too loud. Even though Tao's way was also slower and that could cost M if he needed them.

Boss blinked and then looked at Dark Spear, who flicked her ears.

"Very well," Boss said.

Tao smiled at him and slid off the wagon.

The lock was a bit bigger than a regular one, and Tao frowned in concentration as he started feeling about the inside with his tools.

The insides were also configured differently from what Tao was used to, but it was still similar enough. Boss' lock had been harder to figure out. Tao was also rusty from being out of practise so he had to go slower than what he _knew_ he used to be able to do before. He could feel every second tick past as his tools continued to slip, but he could do this. He knew it.

The lock snapped open and Tao grinned, breathing a sigh of relief as he tucked the lock into a pocket.

"Well done," Boss said.

Tao flushed and smiled at the compliment.

Takagi-san came up as they started to pull the door open. They were heavy, but they _were_ made out of metal.

Once the gap was wide enough to look through, they did.

Tao's attention was caught at the same time he heard Boss' hiss. There was a large, white coffin a little distance from where they were, deep enough to fit _two_ people. The description hadn't done the coffin justice.

Tao had never _seen_ something that white before, and it wasn't gold leaf brushed on but it looked like solid bars had been welded onto it. The gold cross itself took up the entire lid.

Something like that could use to buy an entire _town_ and someone had made it into a coffin? How rich _was_ this family?

Boss' breathing was ragged and Tao turned to him; his eyes were wide and staring, his lips parted.

Did that mean it was what Boss had expected or it wasn't...?

"Boss...?" Tao didn't want to ask in case the answer was negative.

Boss closed his eyes and visibly pulled himself together, his breathing evening out again. "We need to put it in the wagon."

 _Oh_! It was what Boss had thought it was.

Tao nodded. "Got it, Boss!" They pushed the doors more so the coffin could squeeze out. Once they had done that, they went into the room.

The coffin was bigger up close, almost reaching Tao's knee. There didn't seem to be a latch or any hinges on the lid, and how couldn't people open it?

There were no scratch marks or dents to indicate that someone had tried to force it open. No name on it either. It was a blank slate; an expensive blank slate, but still a blank slate. Who had they left behind? There must have been someone, if they had been put into a coffin. But if they'd all died at sea…

Now that moving the coffin wasn't just an abstract plan and a reality, it was morbid to think about what they were going to do. He didn't want to move the person's bones, but it was better they did than the Union getting them. Who knew what would happen to the person's relatives _then_.

Tao backed off when Boss approached the coffin. They should hurry after all the time it took for him to open the door, when M could be waiting for them, but the way Boss was staring at the coffin, it seemed…personal. He looked lost staring at the coffin, his eyes wide and lips parted.

Boss reached out, but he stopped when his fingers almost brushed the metal. He clenched his hand, bringing it back to him.

Tao had spent enough time around Boss to see he was trembling.

"Tao, if you could go to the bottom; Takagi-san, please come carry the head with me."

"Got it, Boss."

Tao grasped one of the handle bars at the side as Boss and Takagi-san did the same on their end. At the countdown, Tao hauled the coffin up.

The coffin was lighter than Tao expected. Hefty enough that it couldn't be empty inside, but Tao had thought there would be more weight to something made out of metal. Or maybe it _was_ empty and all the weight was the coffin.

He peeked at the others, and Takagi-san's eyebrows were drawn in confusion as well. Boss didn't seem that surprised, though he kept glancing at the coffin.

Maybe it had something to do with what Boss knew about the family. Who _was_ this family?

Tao followed the others as they loaded the coffin into the wagon, M's horse getting out the way with no prompting. Boss got up first and carried it in rather than sliding the coffin in.

Tao followed him up and helped to secure the coffin to the wagon, hearing Takagi-san come up behind him.

Boss still wasn't that steady but he nodded at them when they were done and Tao exhaled, nodding back.

They got out the wagon and together they pushed the doors to the room closed again.

Tao leaned on it once they were done, huffing. Only people who had been experimented on by the Union could open that by themselves. They might not have been able to open it if they'd been less than three people.

Once he recovered, Tao slipped the lock back in place.

He went over to Dark Spear and gave her a few pats as she huffed and pawed the ground.

"Think that's us all done," Tao murmured at her and she pawed the ground one more time before settling down. There was a rustle and Tao looked over to see Boss and Takagi-san settle a sheet over the coffin. Tao was familiar with the colour – it was the sheet he and Boss used to make sure they didn't lose any pieces of a machine while they were at a camp fire.

"We're ready," Boss said, and Tao nodded, climbing to the driver's seat.

One of Dark Spear's ears flicked back when he clicked his tongue and she walked forward. Tao saw the straps go taut and with no visible strain, Dark Spear pulled them.

Tao took a few calming breaths as they approached the storage doors, hiding under his hat again. They'd been let in, so they should be let out again. There was nothing suspicious about them. Apart from the coffin inside the wagon. But the back hadn't been checked when they went in, so they could pretend the coffin had always been there.

Tao didn't look at the guards as they passed and no-one called out to them either. Good. Tao flexed his hands, trying to will his heart rate down, but it wasn't listening to him, content to both ram down to his stomach and up his throat.

It would be over soon. They just had to wait for M and then they could leave.

Tao slowed Dark Spear once they were away from the storage area and they stopped near a wall, close to the entrance. They were still under the gaze of a couple of the soldiers but it was better than being open on all sides.

A few minutes passed and nothing happened. Waiting a few minutes didn't mean anything. Nothing had gone wrong on M's side.

Tao couldn't stop bouncing his leg, having too much energy but no way to get rid of it. When another minute passed, Tao huffed and scrambled off the wagon.

"Just checking on the horses," Tao murmured. He heard soft sounds of acknowledgement and walked over to Dark Spear. She seemed fine and nosed at him in greeting.

"A little longer," he whispered, seeing her ears swivel towards him, "and then we can leave. …I hope," he added in a smaller voice.

She nudged and Tao smiled at her, patting her.

He wandered over to M's horse, who turned her attention to him, snorting.

"Hey," he said, stopping short and letting her come to him. She gazed at him for a few seconds and then approached him. "He should be back soon," he said, trying to make his voice as soothing as possible.

She seemed calmer than Dark Spear, and right, she'd been in and out of places like this for a while. She must be used to it.

That done, Tao looked around again and he still couldn't see M approaching them. He didn't even know what building M had gone _into_.

Mary wasn't around either. He couldn't find the large group that had been around her either. That didn't mean anything, right?

Tao put a finger down his collar, and pulled it to cool himself down. Maybe she'd gone inside from the heat.

His stomach squirmed, trying to engulf the rest of his insides. Did the meetings usually take this long? Had something gone wrong? Should they try to find M? But if they moved _now_ it would look suspicious to the s-

Something exploded. Tao dropped down to protect himself, the boom reverberating in his chest. He skittered back as M's horse reared up with a shriek, dodging her hooves.

W-what-?

One of the buildings was a pile of rubble when Tao peeked out from behind the wagon. There was a few seconds of shouting and gestures, and the soldiers rushed towards the plume of dust.

Tao sucked in a breath (and spluttered at the dust he inhaled) at howl echoing in the air.

That was M. He knew that howl. But…if M had lost his senses, something must have made him. Hurt him.

They had to help him.

But what could they do? While Takagi-san had his gun, Tao didn't want Boss to use Dark Spear's power.

Tao froze when he saw no all of the soldiers were focused on the explosion, but on _them_. They had arrived and a couple of minutes later, one of the fort's buildings was destroyed. Not suspicious _at all_.

With their guns raised and pointed towards the wagon, the soldiers inched closer.

The soldiers halted, swinging their guns towards the front of the wagon, away from Tao. Gunshots rang out and Tao flinched while the soldiers ducked to cover. Takagi-san must have shot first.

Tao dived into the safety behind the wagon. M's horse screamed again but Tao breathed a short sigh of relief when he heard hoofbeats dash away. One of the bullets must have cut through her reins.

He flinched again as more bullets slammed into the wagon. None had gone through to his side yet. Were they hitting the coffin instead? And what about Boss and Takagi-san inside it?

Dark Spear bayed, kicking the wagon and Tao heard Takagi-san swear. Shit, Dark Spear was trapped, tied to the wagon. She could take more damage compared to a flesh horse, but she was a fish in a barrel like this.

Tao flinched at another gunshot, curling up against a wheel, trying to make himself as small a target as possible. He heard the rapid-fire clangs of multiple bullets smashing into her. She was going to die. They were _all_ going to die.

There was a tremendous _crunch_ as something zinged past, and Dark Spear reared up further than she had before; her straps were hanging free.

She could escape!

Dark Spear wheeled around on her hooves and charged _towards_ the soldiers. What was she going to - oh no.

The soldiers cried out when Dark Spear must have ran into them and Tao cringed at what had to be hooves snapping bone.

There were shouts Tao couldn't make sense of as screams interjected them every time Tao took a breath. But just as soon as they started, the screams and gunshots tapered off one by one as Dark Spear continued to bay.

All Tao could hear was his blood rushing in his ears, while his heart tried to smash out his chest again.

Was it over? Tao swallowed, straining his ears. He heard Dark Spear snort, but that was it.

Tao jerked his head up at a scrape to his left.

It was Boss, peeking out from around the wagon bonnet and after a second, he hopped out.

Tao almost called out after him, but stopped himself in time. What if he brought the wrong attention to Boss?

To Tao's right, he heard Takagi-san go out the front of the wagon.

That had to mean it was safe. As safe as it could be. Neither of them were hurt.

Tao took a breath and peeked around the wagon. There was blood and bodies everywhere, a dust cloud obscuring most of them, to Tao's relief.

Dark Spear was in the centre of it all, her legs bathed in blood, sunlight glinting off where bullets had torn through her skin. Boss was walking towards her, not trying to dodge around the pools of blood or bodies.

Was that everyone? Had everyone come to fight her and died? Tao tried to suck more air into his lungs, getting lightheaded again as he gagged.

Dark Spear snorted and threw her head a little at the sight of Boss, going towards him. She seemed to be moving fine, none of her-

Something slammed into her hard enough to take her off her hooves and she crashed into a wall.

Before Tao could react, something long span out from the dust cloud and crashed into Boss. _Through_ Boss, and Tao could see it sticking out of him.

Boss dropped without a scream and Tao froze. What-?

A shadow appeared through the dust and Mary stepped out from it, her face impassive. Her dress was shorn in places; her sleeves were gone and in their place... That explained why she had big sleeves. Her arms gleamed dark blue in the sunlight, almost black. Spikes ran up her arms, not like M's fur, but actual spikes, one of them the full length of her forearm.

Wait-

That had to mean-

What - what had happened to M?

Those kind of parallel tears didn't happen from a bullet. If she was here with her clothes ripped like that…

He was jumping to conclusions. He had to be.

Tao flinched at the loud retort of Takagi-san's gun. Mary jumped away, far higher and further than Tao thought possible.

"Get Lee-san!"

Get-? Tao span his attention back to Boss – he wasn't flat on the ground anymore, but on his hands and knees instead.

Boss was alive. Boss was _still alive_.

Tao scrambled over while Takagi-san continued shooting at Mary. As soon as he was close enough, Tao pulled Boss to his feet, slinging an arm over his own shoulder.

"Tao-"

"You're gonna be okay, Boss." Maybe. _Hopefully_. Tao tried to not look at what was through Boss. It was so _red_ and pieces of it jutted out at all angles.

"I'm all right, T-Tao."

He would have believed Boss if it wasn't for his laboured breathing, every breath sounding like he was trying to use every bit of energy he had to drag air into his lungs. The dark pool Boss left behind looked like it was half the blood in his body.

Boss stumbled and Tao tightened his grip on him, his own legs shaking. He was going to be dragging Boss' corpse by the time they reached the wagon. He'd seen what happened to people who'd lost less.

Every step was a step closer to safety. They made it to the wagon and Tao tried to lean Boss against the wheel but Boss shook his head, moving to lie on his side. It gave Tao a perfect view of what had gone through him.

It was a parasol. The one he'd seen near Mary earlier. How hard had she thrown it to go _through_ a person?

Boss hadn't moved to take it out, and Tao wasn't going to touch it either.

Tao heard Takagi-san swear and a soft clatter.

Something slammed into the wagon a second later, rocking it as wood splintered. Something crashed through the wagon and Tao stared at the rifle embedded in the wall. If she could throw rifles like _that_ , that meant she had a lot of weapons at her disposal, even if Dark Spear had mangled the guns under her hooves.

Takagi-san whirled in from the other side of the wagon, slamming his back against the wheel. His eyes flicked over to Tao and Boss as he reloaded his gun and Takagi-san nodded at them.

Tao nodded back. Last time, they'd had Boss against M; now M had been taken out before they could do something and so was Boss.

M had said she was stronger than him.

Was she just biding her time until Takagi-san ran out of bullets? If she healed faster than M, then Takagi-san's bullets were useless in taking her out. Which meant-

Tao jerked at a familiar snarl and he peeked out from behind the wagon, hope swelling in his chest.

M was there, his shirt gone and streaks of blood in its place. Tao recognised the way he was crouched with his hands curled and the twisted expression on his face that he wasn't thinking either. M leaped towards Mary claws first, slashing down.

She leaped away, the ground where she'd been standing exploding.

There was the familiar snap of Takagi-san's gun clicking into place and a second later, gunshots rang in Tao's ears again.

M was alive. So was Boss. If they could get out of here – but Dark Spear wasn't alive and Tao wasn't sure if M's horse was strong enough to pull all of them and the coffin. If she was still around.

"Tao…"

He tried to smile for Boss, keeping his eyes away from the trickle of blood out his mouth. "Don't talk right now, 'kay? We're gonna-"

"She wants you."

Tao stopped, not understanding what Boss was saying. Boss' gaze was distant, like he wasn't seeing Tao and that must have been it – Boss was delirious from the pain and blood loss.

Except Boss' eyes sharpened on him, and the hairs on the back of Tao's neck rose as Boss repeated, "She wants you."

There was only one being Boss could be talking about.

"Dark Spear's still alive too?" he hissed, his eyes widening and Boss nodded.

"She wants to connect with you. I'm unable to concentrate right now and there's no _time_." Boss clasped his hand; his grip was stronger than Tao expected. "You know what the consequences are."

Too well. If Tao failed, they would all die, but if he succeeded, he could end up dying from controlling Dark Spear anyway.

But that was from doing it multiple times, wasn't it?

Tao squared his shoulders and nodded. He wouldn't be a coward this time, not when their lives were on the line. Or try to.

Now he understood why Boss had continued to connect with Dark Spear when he'd asked him to stop.

There had been no other choice.

"What do I have to do?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary** : There's a new guy in town, an inventor, and if Tao can steal a few interesting things from him, he'll be able to eat for a few days, maybe longer. He might even get enough to able to get out of the town!

Tao's wish comes true, just not in the way he expected.

Contains blood.

Steampunk au! 8D This is all lorspolairepeluche's fault, haha.

* * *

 **All You Have to Do is Breathe  
**

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

"What do I have to do?"

"Nothing," Boss said, "but continue breathing."

What? Boss took his hand back and pulled the glove off his other hand. Tao watched him raise his gloveless hand towards Tao's face. "This will feel as if your head's being crushed."

"All the time?" Tao asked as Boss pressed his palm to Tao's forehead. Did Boss deal with that all the time?

A soft chuckle. "No. Just for the duration as both of you adjust to each other's presence."

"Oh. Okay." He could do that. Maybe. He would have to.

"Ready?"

A crunch and a howl cemented Tao's decision. He would have nodded, but he didn't want to dislodge Boss' hand. "Yeah." He closed his eyes and took a breath, hoping that would help.

"All right."

The hairs at the back of Tao's neck prickled again and so did the ones under Boss' palm. What was he doing? Tao didn't look, in case that made him change his mind.

Boss said to keep breathing, so he would do that: concentrate on breathing and not on the sound of Takagi-san and M fighting.

He felt Boss' other hand slip into one of his own and Tao gripped that too.

Tao sucked in a breath when his head pulsed, his brain feeling too small for his skull. Or his skull was clamping down on his brain. It didn't stop, the pressure increasing, building.

Something must have gone wrong.

Except Boss' hand was still steadily holding his. Was this supposed to happen?

Tao gasped at a tighter grip of his brain, like something was shoving it to the side, carving out a space for something bigger. _Much_ bigger. Tao couldn't make sense of what it was; all he knew was he was being crushed and suffocated.

It was harder to breathe, the pain encompassing everything. Was it going to _stop_? Something rang in his ears, digging its way inside.

The pain disappeared. It was so sudden, Tao wavered, expecting it to rush back. The weight inside him was still there, but the lack of pain was what mattered.

Tao panted, sweat trailing down his face. His skin tingled and his heart thundered against his chest. The tone still echoed in his head, but it was distorted.

He could hear Boss' voice but he couldn't understand what he was saying. It was as if he was hearing Boss through water.

Had it worked? Failed? Tao didn't feel _too_ different. His brain even-

He sucked in a breath as he became aware of a _presence_ inside his head.

Its attention was on him and Tao was hemmed in on all sides, unable to get away, to _move_. Goosebumps rose on his skin even though the sun was beating down on him.

It was so much bigger than him - he was an ant in comparison. The presence was stronger and older, and it could snuff him out with a thought. Something finger-like brushed his skin, but there was too many for one hand, for two, and they were touching too many places at once. Tao struggled against them, trying to get away.

There was a shift, the presence drawing back, and Tao was no longer as crushed. He could breathe again.

Something else surrounded him instead, something that wasn't as weighty, that felt more like he was wrapped up in a warm blanket than crushed by rocks.

…An apology?

What? Where had that come from?

 _Amusement_ tinged Tao's senses and there was a flow of images too fast to see, but he still knew what each image showed. They were all of him. The angle was looking down on him and…there was a long black snout in the way.

Dark Spear? He was seeing what Dark Spear had seen?

 _Affirmation._

It had worked!

Another _affirmation_ , and what felt like a nuzzle at Tao's head.

And...Tao just tried to breathe, another rush of images flooding his head. He knew...everything. He knew every bit of Dark Spear, every cog, and he knew exactly how she'd been hurt by Mary's attack, where her flank had been crushed and why she couldn't stand. There were pieces of her scattered around the courtyard, even up in the high levels of the fort, and he knew where _those_ were too.

But how was he going to...?

He had a template.

"Just focus," he heard Boss say, and Tao squeezed his hand in acknowledgement, not trusting his ability to talk. "You have what you need; you only have to move the pieces until they fit."

That sounded easy enough. And Boss was right - he _did_ have everything he needed, and Dark Spear's cogs responded as he picked out where they'd fallen. Some weren't in the shape they were meant to be, twisted or snapped, but that didn't matter. The cogs were changeable. Malleable.

He could do this.

Tao took in a breath, focusing. He needed to fix Dark Spear's side. It was interfering with her legs.

Dark Spear nudged him in encouragement and he smiled. He was on the right track.

He trembled, his skull squeezing again as he concentrated, trying to reach out and do what he'd never done before. He had to take it one step at a time. This was what happened when he controlled Dark Spear's parts.

He could see the fight through Dark Spear's eyes, and it seemed like time was moving slower than it should. Or was it because he was fixing Dark Spear with his thoughts and he was moving faster than them?

Tao took another breath and closed his eyes, the double vision making him dizzy.

He tried to keep his attention away from the fight as he concentrated on moving the non-essential parts to where he needed them. As the seconds ticked by, Tao grew more confident when the parts slid into place with ease, getting faster. His brain had started to throb, and he tried to ignore the pain. Just focus on fixing Dark Spear.

There were areas the size of a screw inside Dark Spear that he couldn't control, that he couldn't move her parts through. They were blind spots when he could see and feel everything and they were frustrating, like feeling was something stuck between his teeth but couldn't _do_ anything about.

When he nudged a part through it, another part vibrated and…oh. Those must be the bullets inside her. They weren't hurting her, hovering inside – he would deal with them later.

It wasn't long before everything clicked into place and Tao slumped, the connection weakening now that he wasn't working through it. Boss had taken both of his hands into his, giving him small squeezes every now and then.

Dark Spear nudged him through the connection again and Tao blinked, not knowing what she wanted. He'd fixed her - what else... Oh.

There was a new image in Tao's head, how to control pieces of her to make spears and how to direct them towards his target. All he had to do was shove the spears with his thoughts and that was it. Easy.

Dark Spear stared at Mary as she got to her feet, shaking herself to make sure everything moved as it should. It did, her movements fluid. Mary hadn't noticed her yet.

But - what if he did it wrong? What if he hit M instead? All the lessons about gun safety Takagi-san had drummed into Tao's head rose in his mind and he heard Dark Spear snort.

He would be able to control the spear even after unleashing it. He had full control over them, so long as he concentrated.

He heard Takagi-san's soft curse next to him and shit, okay, he would try. It could distract Mary, and Takagi-san and M could finish her off.

Hearing his willingness, Dark Spear reared up and screamed and that was _not_ what Tao had expected her to do! He was connected to her! How didn't he know she was going to do that?

Dark Spear charged at Mary and Tao clenched a hand, trying to make a spear. It was harder than fixing her – he had to change the shape of the cogs while holding the shape of the spear in his mind as pressure built in his head again. It was too slow, like he was trying to fill a bowl one drop at a time. Boss could make multiple spears at once; why couldn't he?

Another pat on his hand, and okay. Breathe.

One spear was better than none.

Dark Spear lashed out with her hooves and Tao _felt_ her hooves slamming into Mary's forearms.

This close, Tao could see Mary's narrowed eyes and pursed lips. M charged at her and she ducked away, Dark Spear's hooves crashing to the ground.

She wasn't like M – she was still thinking.

Dark Spear continued to charge Mary with M, but Mary dodged out the way with no difficulty. She was too fast for them.

It took Tao a few more seconds to make a spear and when M was thrown back again, Tao shot it at Mary.

She leaped over it.

It _did_ make Mary focus on Dark Spear. Shit. Shitshit _shit_!

M was still recovering from the last blow and Mary scooped up a dropped rifle.

Move. _Move_! Tao willed Dark Spear, seeing Mary's holding it like she was going to throw it.

Just as Dark Spear jumped, the rifle slammed into one of her front legs.

Tao felt the leg shatter, but there was no pain. It was like he'd only lost sense to his arm. What?

Takagi-san's gunshots rang out again and okay. He could be distracted about how different Dark Spear was _later_. Right now he had to fix-

"Make spears."

Huh? That had been Boss.

"She can move on three legs," Boss said. " _Make spears_."

Oh. Dark Spear's hooves danced on the ground as she watched Mary.

She was fine. She didn't need his help moving.

Okay. Make spears.

Tao concentrated on that; it was easier to do the second time around, now he had a better feel of how to do it.

He wasn't sure about making multiple spears at a time yet so Tao made them one at a time, firing them as soon as he got a clear shot.

Mary dodged each one, Takagi-san not landing a hit either, but they were keeping her away from each other, making sure she couldn't attack.

Tao's head pounded, and he clutched it, hissing.

He wouldn't be able to do this forever. They had to finish it soon.

Could he make multiple spears at once? He could try. If it didn't work, he would switch back to making them one at a time.

Tao exhaled, trying to focus past the building pain.

Making one spear was easy. Two at the same time wasn't as hard as Tao thought it would be as he reached in and got he what he needed by feel. It still took him longer to do and the pressure in Tao's head increased. Like someone was wringing his brain for every thought it had.

Mary picked up another rifle, using it to deflect Takagi-san's bullets before raising it above her head.

Dark Spear jumped before she could throw it but Tao didn't think he had enough control to hit the rifle away in mid-air.

A howl and M leapt back into view. Tao was glad M was still alive, but the amount of blood running down him was worrying.

But it was a distraction. Tao could use that.

M was better at holding Mary's attention than Takagi-san's bullets but he was tiring. It was obvious from the slump of his shoulders and how short his jumps were.

Tao made two more spears, smaller than the last for speed and held them in the air, waiting.

Would it be better if he attacked at the same time as Takagi-san or after? After could mean catching her in the air; she had less chance of dodging there.

Tao shot the spears at her as soon as M jumped clear and Tao yelped at the spike of pain in his head. Was his nose going to bleed soon? Or would it be something worse? Boss hadn't been connected with Dark Spear for this long.

One spear thudded in the spot where Mary had stood and the other went wide. He wasn't going to make it. His head was going to _implode_ first.

Tao trembled, wanting to throw up from the strain.

Just a few more. That's all he had to do.

He hoped.

Tao sucked in a deep breath and starting making new spears. His head throbbed and he watched the fight, wanting a perfect shot rather than wasting energy making more.

He finished the spears and Takagi-san and M had fallen into a pattern where they attacked Mary at different times, covering each other when the other had to pull back or reload.

"Takagi-san says to shoot when Mary jumps away," Boss said.

Okay. He could do that.

There!

As Mary jumped away from Takagi-san's bullets, Tao shot. She batted one away with a rifle but the other slammed into her shoulder. Her face twisted and more blood flew as Takagi-san's bullets finally hit her.

Just. Just a few more. Tao was sure if he opened his own eyes he wouldn't see straight, but if he could make a few more-!

One spear stabbed her leg but she seemed like she would keep going when M descended on her, claws flashing down on her throat. Tao knew what was going to happen but he couldn't look away, couldn't break the connection so all he could do was-

His vision went dark - he wasn't seeing through Dark Spear's eyes anymore. Tao heard a distant, wet thud. He was more aware of his own body - how rigid he was, his legs were aching, and his heart slammed in his chest. He could feel his arm again. His head hurt and so did his eyes, but Tao forced them open a sliver.

The world was bright and it was already weird not seeing a snout in his vision, to be able to see forward without turning his head.

Boss had a small smile on his face. "How do you feel?"

Tao didn't say anything, giving him a small shake of the head. He didn't know what would happen if he tried to speak, if he'd be able to say anything or if he would throw up instead.

The pressure around his brain had eased but the lightheadedness was still there, his sight brightening at the edges.

There were hands on his shoulders as he listed to the right. Boss was still on the ground in front of him. Who-?

Long dark hair drifted into view. Takagi-san.

He was laid down on the ground and he did feel better now that he wasn't trying to keep himself upright. Takagi-san let him go and Tao heard him walk away. Where was…?

"Keep breathing," Boss said and okay. He could do that.

Breathing was easy. One breath in, and one breath out. Over and over again. With each breath, the lightheadedness faded and Tao's stomach settled.

His ears rang but apart from that, he couldn't hear anything.

M...? What had happened to M? He was hurt, but Tao should have heard something from the other side of the wagon by now.

Boss blocked Tao's view under the wagon so he couldn't see - he could see the dark blood on the parasol.

How was Boss still alive and talking with that in him? Didn't it hurt? Had it gone past that kind of pain? Or was he was used to it after connecting Dark Spear?

Tao heard someone approach them but the footfalls were different from the ones he'd just heard. There were too many feet and there was a limp.

A snout nuzzled the side of Tao's face and then did the same to Frankenstein.

Dark Spear.

There was a scuff behind them and one sounded like they were dragging their feet.

"What...happened?"

M's voice. He was alive too. And thinking.

Tao struggled to get upright to see him. Dark Spear nuzzled the side of his head but didn't try to stop him and Tao didn't feel any warning from her either. Dark Spear moved closer and Tao leaned on her leg.

M was walking behind Takagi-san, covered in more blood than when Tao had seen him through Dark Spear's eyes.

...Oh. If he'd killed Mary, some must be her blood.

Tao spoke slowly, making sure he wouldn't be sick while he spoke. "Surprised...you're conscious." Since M had spent hours unconscious after fighting with Boss. It wasn't the same as being stabbed multiple times, but he'd seen how hard Mary had hit him. He had to have broken bones.

M snorted and jerked his head at Dark Spear. "She slowed my advanced healing."

Tao felt pleasure from Dark Spear as she stamped a back hoof. She could do that?

"I'll explain later," Boss said, a small smile on his lips. "But first, it would be a good idea if we removed this." He gestured to the parasol.

"Where do you keep your tools?" Takagi-san asked, but Boss shook his head, the smile not changing.

"I won't need them."

Tao gaped, his eyes wide. _How_? The parasol was _through_ him!

M peered down at Boss and then he jerked, his gaze sharpening on Boss' face.

"That's through your lung." M's voice was measured, stating a fact. "And probably clipped your heart."

...What? Ice stabbed Tao's stomach. Tao stared at Boss, trying to figure out where the parasol had gone through. All he could tell was it was through his chest, but if it was that high…

Boss nodded. "Correct."

...He sounded like he was giving a lesson, not talking about how he was _dying_.

"Boss…?" Tao couldn't breathe again. Was that why Dark Spear had wanted to connect with him? Because Boss was going to die?

Dark Spear nudged him in the head, huffing.

Tao blinked at her, _disagreement_ echoing in his head. When he looked back at Boss, Boss smiled at him.

"I'm not going to die when you take it out," Boss said.

"You're sure?" Tao asked.

"Yes."

M frowned, studying Boss. Then with a sigh, M walked over. "I'll pull it out."

Takagi-san nodded and followed while Tao scooted away to give them room, Dark Spear continuing to support him.

Boss had said he would be okay and he hadn't lied to Tao about anything yet. Right?

"We won't need anything else?" Takagi-san asked, holding Boss by the shoulders.

"Towels would be rather nice, but I would rather have this out of me first."

"Fine," M said. "Quick or slow?" he asked as he gripped the handle, his other hand braced on Boss' shoulder.

"Fast," Boss said, inhaling.

M nodded and in one smooth movement, yanked the parasol out of Boss.

There was no spray of blood. A jerk from Boss and he coughed, but that was it. Dark blood oozed out from the wound, nothing more.

What…? That...didn't happen unless the person was already dead. That their heart had stopped beating.

M studied Boss, his lips pursed as he continued holding the parasol.

"You're like me, aren't you?" M said, his frown going deeper. "You're modified."

Boss dipped his head, a small smile on his lips. "Correct again, M."

He _was_?

"You never said." M crossed his arms.

Boss chuckled, sitting up and pulling his shirt away from the wound. "You never asked."

...That was taking making sure to ask the right questions to a new level.

M opened and closed his mouth, frowning again.

Boss started taking his jacket off, his movements stiff, and Takagi-san helped him out of it.

Tao wanted to help as they started on Boss' shirt, but they seemed fine without him and Boss' movements became smoother the longer they did it.

The injury looked smaller compared to the hole the parasol had left in Boss' clothes – and Tao was glad he couldn't see through Boss.

Boss sighed once the shirt was off. "That's better. I wouldn't want to have to cut my shirt out of me once I'd healed. I won't need bandages for the moment."

That was something he had to worry about? Tao saw M nodding from the corner of his eye and huh. …Right, that's what had almost happened to him.

"Now then," Boss said, getting to his feet and dusting himself off. "Tao, Takagi-san, if you could look at the damage the wagon took and see if it can move or if it needs fixed."

Tao stared at Boss, who gave him an encouraging smile. Boss was sending them away? But what if something happened while they were away? Though M was with him. …And maybe that was why Boss was doing that, if he wanted to talk to M privately? Which… Okay. That made sense.

"It needs fixed," Takagi-san said, his gaze flicking to the front of the wagon. "The strap pole is broken again and there's a hole in the wagon. The suspension is fine."

Boss' eyebrows shot up and he peeked into the wagon. He seemed satisfied with what he saw and looked over to them again. "All right." Boss turned to M. "Do you know where they keep their supplies here?"

M nodded and jerked his head behind them, away from the bodies. "These storage places tend to be built the same, so it should be over there."

Takagi-san headed for that direction and Tao got to his feet. There was no wave of dizziness as he did so and after exhaling, relaxing his shoulders, he followed. They should check what they needed first but maybe Takagi-san knew what it was. Takagi-san would have seen it already.

Tao looked back at a snort.

Dark Spear was following them, still limping. They waited for her, and Tao kept a hand on her as they started walking again.

"How've you been feeling?" Takagi-san asked.

"Me?" Tao pointed to himself.

Takagi-san lifted one eyebrow.

"Oh." Tao scrubbed the back of his neck. There wasn't anyone else he could be asking except Dark Spear, and she couldn't answer him back. "I'm okay. The headache's gone and I'm not bleeding. I'm pretty much back to normal."

"'Pretty much'?"

Tao patted Dark Spear. "I can still feel her in my head." Tao waved towards his own face in the futile hope that would help explain what he meant. "It's like, I dunno, I know she's there, but I don't feel so pressed at anymore."

"Is it uncomfortable?"

Tao paused, mulling the question over. Was it? It just felt _weird_ now, not an invasion like when it first started. It was also weird that it felt so normal now. Comfortable. Like he'd always been connected with Dark Spear.

"No, it's not."

Tao glanced back, seeing Boss and M a little distance away from the wagon. "Shouldn't we have checked M over?" He'd been hurt too.

"He didn't want it."

"Oh." That seemed like him.

The door to the supplies wasn't locked and they walked right in.

It wasn't hard to find where the spare wood was kept. As Takagi-san inspected one piece, Tao looked between him and Dark Spear. Takagi-san needed his help, but so did Dark Spear. She didn't feel pain, but...

"If you can fix her leg," Takagi-san said, setting the block of wood down, "do it. I can do this by myself."

"You know?" Tao had just found out Dark Spear could be fixed like that – how did Takagi-san know?

Takagi-san gave him a small smile. "I saw what she was like the first time she was hit, and what happened afterwards."

Oh. Of course. Tao turned to study her. He did need to fix her leg, but did that mean his nose would bleed?

She shook her head. Ah, so that only happened when making the spears?

Tao nodded. "Okay, I'll help her."

His hair got nibbled for that, and she danced away from his flailing hands as _amusement_ rang in Tao's head.

When he stopped, Tao settled down next to a bookshelf, not trusting himself if he stood at the same time as he tried to fix her. He grabbed some cloth, just in case.

She snorted as he closed his eyes, stepping closer to him.

…Now what?

More _amusement_ , and then the connection opened again, Tao able to feel more of her.

Her broken limb still felt like he'd lost sense of an arm, and he flexed his hand, checking her over. The bullets were still at the edge of his awareness with their absence, and he nudged them out of Dark Spear as he got to work.

It didn't take long and Dark Spear snorted as she shook out her leg and then tested her weight on it. It held and Tao smiled as he got back to his feet.

He wasn't that lightheaded, so that was good.

That done, Tao went to help Takagi-san.

xOx

"That should be enough," Takagi-san said, looking over again what they'd gathered.

"Yeah." Tao peeked through the door and it seemed like Boss and M had finished talking. His horse was next to them. Good. She'd survived as well.

They gathered up some of the materials and tools and went back to them.

Boss nodded and smiled at them as they approached.

"Did you find what you need?"

"Yes." Takagi-san said, nodding. "It should be enough."

M was frowning when Tao looked at him, but he didn't seem angry, just thinking.

"Then we should get started," Boss said and they couldn't leave fast enough for Tao. Not with the eerie silence and rising stench of spilled blood. Tao, Takagi-san and M went to the front of the wagon to look at the damage while Boss went to the back.

It was like the wagon had collapsed on one side. Tao peered in through the hole and pulled some of the debris free.

Splinters were scattered all over the coffin, but there wasn't a scratch on the lid.

Tao gave an appreciative whistle. "What is this _made_ of?" He was sure Mary would have dented it with the rifle. No wonder the townspeople couldn't open it.

M peered in over Tao's shoulder and Tao thought he would have stepped away straight away, but he didn't. When Tao glanced at him, his eyebrows were drawn in.

"I've seen that before…" M said, frowning.

"Really?" Tao asked. There hadn't been any images of it around, had there?

"Yeah…" M moved closer and Tao got out of his way, giving him a better view.

"I'd look at Union files whenever I could," M said, bracing his hand against the wood to poke his head in to see all of the coffin. "This looks like it's something made by the noblesse."

The what? Tao opened his mouth to ask, but he was beaten to it.

"You know of the noblesse?" Boss' eyebrows were raised as he walked over to them, doing up the buttons of his new shirt. Tao couldn't see any blood seeping through it; had the blood dried already?

M nodded. "Yeah. They're vampires."

Tao's eyebrows shot up as his eyes went wide. " _Vampires_?" he squeaked.

Boss and M kept talking but Tao couldn't concentrate on what they were saying, something else weighing on his mind. It wasn't Dark Spear, but…something. Something Tao knew he had to pay attention to.

When Dark Spear tossed her head and stamped a hoof, Tao knew he was right.

But about what?

"What's wrong?"

Tao looked up to see Takagi-san glancing between the two of them. "You're both agitated."

"Uh. We're that obvious?" Tao said, feeling Dark Spear flick her tail, on the verge of rearing up. "She's not agitated." It was more…happy? Wanting to celebrate? _Why_?

Tao saw Boss' eyes widen just as M sucked in a breath and clutched his chest. M stayed on his feet, swaying.

That was when Tao heard the ticking, now that Boss and M weren't talking over it. It was different from Dark Spear, more cogs turning at once.

If it was bigger than Dark Spear, what _was_ it? And where was it coming from?

Tao's head was ringing with something. _Resonating_ with something.

Boss jerked a glance over his own shoulder and then dashed towards the back of the wagon.

"Boss?" Tao called out after him, glancing between him and M. M's claws were leaving bloody trails across his chest, but his attention was also on the wagon, his breathing rough.

"We have to take off the bindings!" Boss called back.

 _Why_? Why was Boss changing his mind now?

Unless…

"They're still _alive_?" Tao gaped, following Boss, hearing the others do the same.

Except if they were a vampire, they weren't alive.

And vampires were _real_?

"Yes, he is," Boss said, clambering into the wagon, making sure not to stand on the coffin as he tore off the sheet and started to work on the rope.

This close, Tao could hear the cogs moving, the metal thrumming.

What would happen if they took too long? Would the vampire go back to sleep?

…Did they want a hungry vampire awake with no-one else around them?

Tao paused, watching what they were doing. They were trying to release a vampire.

Out into sunlight, so they would kill the vampire as soon as they opened the coffin. Tao heard tales about vampires here died in sunlight. But that didn't mesh with how Boss had been acting when they'd found out about the coffin, and everything that had happened after. Boss had _wanted_ to find the vampire, and if it had been to kill it, Boss would have done that in the storage area.

"Boss...?"

Boss didn't stop, looking at Tao over his shoulder. Tao wasn't sure what his expression was, but Tao saw Boss' hands falter.

"Why are we doing this?" Tao asked, twisting his hands over the rope, feeling their roughness against his palms. "Are we going to kill them once we open the coffin?" Could they even do that? Mary couldn't dent it and she was stronger than all of them.

Boss' eyes flew wide and that answered Tao's question and more. "What? No! I've spent so long-"

He stopped talking, his lips pursed and the silence was more obvious afterwards.

"Spent so long doing what?" Tao asked, swallowing. Ever since Boss had found out about the coffin, Boss' actions had been driven and _personal_. Tao was wasting time, but he'd spent so long _not_ asking questions he'd wanted to ask and he'd seen what had happened when he asked too late.

Boss opened and closed his mouth, then he closed his eyes, exhaling.

"Trying to find a specific person." His shoulders slumped, and Boss opened his eyes again, focusing on Tao. "Do you remember when I said I enjoyed going to new places and meeting new people?"

Tao nodded, remembering that conversation. Where was he going with this...?

"The reason why I do, is because it means it increases my chances of finding someone who knew of this 'vampire's whereabouts."

Tao glanced back down at the coffin again. "They're that important to you." The resonation was growing, a steady pulse in his mind.

"Yes, he is."

"Okay." Tao smiled and started on the rope again. There had to be a reason why Tao could feel the resonation. Maybe that was how Boss knew who was inside the coffin without anything identifying on the outside.

Tao looked up at a snort and saw M slash through the rope Tao was holding.

"Thank you," Boss said.

"You've got more explaining to do," M said as he got in.

Tao hopped off, knowing he wasn't needed now. Takagi-san helped steady him when he landed, Dark Spear on his other side.

"And I will answer the questions you have once I have time."

Boss and M removed the rest of the bindings and then left the wagon.

Just as the two recovered their footing, Tao jerked at a _hiss_ from the coffin.

Boss whirled around and smoke billowed out from under the lid as it opened.

A shadow rose behind the smoke and Tao squinted, trying to see through it.

The smoke faded and…

Uh.

The vampire was human-shaped. And that was about all Tao could say. It – he was all black metal – there was no skin anywhere. It wasn't the same as M's angular lines and sharp points. He was sleek instead, like he'd been made to look as human as possible. Like Dark Spear to other horses.

If the Union wanted Boss' inventions to insert into humans, and vampires were already the right shape and size… No wonder the Union had wanted the coffin.

And the eyes…

They glowed red and Tao was sure he could feel the vampire's gaze on him. That explained why some myths said vampires were enchanting.

Boss cried out something and then dropped to his knee, his head bowed. Tao gaped – he'd never seen Boss do _anything_ like that before.

The vampire smiled. It was a small one, a lift of the corner of his mouth. He said – Tao had no idea what he said. Tao recognised Boss' name, but that was it.

Tao glanced at the others and M's eyebrows were drawn in as he frowned, while Tagaki-san had tilted his head. So he wasn't the only one who didn't understand.

When he looked back at the vampire, Tao blinked at the sight of something black curling over the vampire's body. It looked like a large piece of cloth that was being manipulated by a number of threads to move it and keep it hovering in the air.

It was familiar.

Why was it familiar?

Tao got it when the cloth started changing, wrapping around the vampire's body. The cloth was folding over itself so it looked like the vampire was wearing clothes. It was like what Dark Spear did to make herself look like a flesh horse - except the cloth was rippling, some more than others and the cloth started lightening. Changing colours. Dark Spear's skin didn't do _that_.

When the cloth stopped, the vampire had pale skin, shoulder-length black hair, and even his eyes had changed colour to brown.

From the top hat down to his shoes, the vampire's clothes were like theirs. Tao could see the influence of all their clothes on him, though the colours were a dark grey on what should have been black. The only piece Tao couldn't place was the frilly thing around his neck.

The vampire said something again, and now that Tao wasn't distracted by the language barrier, he could focus on his voice. The vampire's voice wasn't what Tao expected, low and smooth rather than filled with static like Tao's radio.

"Ah?" Boss said, standing, glancing back at them.

The next thing the vampire said, it ended with a lilt, like he'd asked a question.

Boss looked back at the vampire, saying something. He stopped mid-word, chuckling. "Of course, Master."

 _Master_? The vampire was Boss' _master_? Boss' voice was light, the word not forced out through clenched teeth. …In fact, it sounded the same way Tao used 'Boss'.

"I'm speaking in English right now," Boss continued, "and you're in America. You are…far from home."

Boss was talking in a clearer voice than usual, and what was he doing? Aside from updating the – his master on everything. He was describing everything in sight and in such an even tone Tao couldn't tell when he took a breath.

…Wait. Was he…?

"Boss?" Tao said, glancing between them. Boss' master didn't seem confused, his attention on Boss.

"-and once - mm? Yes, Tao?" Boss said, looking back at him.

"That's…not how you teach someone a new language…" That's what Boss seemed to be doing. Boss had to tell his master the equivalent word in their original language – Boss hadn't been indicating what he'd been talking about either.

Boss gave him a soft smile. "Master doesn't learn the same way we do."

He didn't? Because he was a vampire?

"Yeah?" M said, crossing his arms. "So how _does_ he learn?"

"I learn by listening," Boss' master said, his tone tinged with amusement.

W-what? Tao gaped at him. He picked it up that fast?

"Hm," Boss said, stroking his chin with his finger as he looked around. "What should I talk about now…"

Tao hadn't seen Boss this _energised_ before. Tao had caught flashes of excitement when they'd made a breakthrough with one of his inventions, but this was different. There was just _more_ of it.

"Why you are injured, and why we are surrounded by dead humans?"

Boss froze. "…The Union," he said, his voice tight. "They've grown stronger during your absence, Master."

Boss master tilted his head. "How long have I been asleep for?"

Here, Boss hesitated. "693 years."

 _Years_? How had – wait. Then how old did that make _Boss_? Was that normal for modified humans? Did they live longer than usual?

Tao glanced at M. His eyes were wide, his lips parted. …No, then.

"A long time."

Boss' shoulders slumped. "Yes, Master…"

Was…that how long Boss had spent searching for him? How hadn't he given up?

Boss' master swept his arms to the side and then he…floated…off the wagon and down onto the ground.

Boss moved closer as if to steady him, but held back at the last second.

His master smiled up at him. "I am all right, Frankenstein."

"I know, Master, but – I still worry."

"As you always have."

Boss dipped his head.

Tao twitched when someone tapped his shoulder. It was Takagi-san, who jerked his head away. Huh?

"We'll work on the wagon, Frankenstein," Takagi-san said, and Tao nodded, following. M joined them. "We just need more material."

"Ah, thank you."

Tao looked over his shoulder as they walked away, and he didn't know what to make of Boss' master's curious looks between him and M.

Tao put the thought to the back of his mind as he turned to M. "Hey, M, how're you doing? If you want to say."

"Fine," M said, frowning as he rubbed his chest. "I'd felt like I'd ran up a mountain for no reason."

"Hm…"

Takagi-san looked at Tao. "What about you?"

"Uh." Tao rubbed his forehead. "I'm not sure. I…felt really in tune with something. Like I was connected with Dark Spear but not." He sighed, massaging his temples. "It was weird."

"Hn," Takeo said as they walked into the supplies room. "Do you think it's because you're both…?'

Tao gave him a blank look. They were both…? He and M-21 didn't have much in common. …Except M was modified with machines, and now he was connected with Dark Spear.

Tao glanced back at where Boss was and caught sight of Boss' master petting Dark Spear. Huh. So was he the other person Dark Spear had liked?

"Yeah, maybe." Tao followed the others into the supplies room.

xOx

The wagon rumbling under Tao was a welcome feeling after everything that had happened. So was food in him.

M was laid out across from him, already asleep. Takagi-san was driving since he was the least injured and Dark Spear had nuzzled his head to quash Boss' doubts.

And Boss…

"-able to harness energy like, hm, lightning as well as contain it. It's _fascinating_ and-"

He hadn't stopped talking since they'd left the fort, explaining any invention that had come to mind and the different places he'd seen.

Boss' mast – Raizel. He wanted to be called Raizel.

Raizel was hanging onto Boss' every word, watching what Boss was doing when Boss sketched something out in a journal.

Tao wanted to keep listening, but he yawned instead, his jaw cracking. He could do that later, once he'd slept. After everything that had happened over the last couple of days, he _needed_ it.

Tao leaned back on the wagon, tipped his hat forward, and dozed off.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

No sequel planned, though my brain's _trying_ to come up with something.

I didn't want Rai to be his usual deus ex machina self, so yeah he didn't wake up to kill Mary at the end.

Yeah, I was amused when I realised Rai would be wearing. XD

Thank you for reading!


End file.
